


Razerol OS

by Thalilitwen



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalilitwen/pseuds/Thalilitwen
Summary: Erol le savait : il n'aurait jamais dû se lever ce matin.





	1. Chapter 1

Erol le savait : il n'aurait jamais dû se lever ce matin.

C'était une journée grise, au cœur de la guerre dans une ville cisaillée de restrictions et de soldats. Le pauvre petit Lieutenant qu'il était, contraint de faire régner l'ordre dans ce mélange de tirs d'armes et de propagande, avait quelquefois du mal à garder la tête sur les épaules.

Erol, faisant tourner le liquide alcoolisé dans son verre, se remémorait maintenant le tout début de sa journée, quand il pensait que se serait une matinée comme une autre...

Mais non.

Il venait de sortir du Palais pour une de ses patrouilles habituelles en zoomer, les cheveux dans le vent et toute la classe qui va avec, quand dans son oreille la voix très agréable de son supérieur retentit brusquement.

_ Erol, j'ai besoin de toi pour une mission d'escorte.

_ Ah désolé, mais cette semaine c'est Rupertikjakmos qui est de corvée. Tu me refileras pas tes missions pourries aujourd'hui !

La voix de Torn ne semblait pas très amusée quand il lui répondit d'un ton nonchalant :

_ Il est en vacances cette semaine, et tu es mon seul agent libre du moment.

Le meilleur pilote d'Abriville soupira bruyamment, se demandant très sérieusement comment ce crétin de première catégorie qu'était Rupertikjakmos faisait pour enchaîner les jours de congés. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, Erol ne se souvenait même pas avoir eu un service commun avec lui. Il maudissait donc ce profiteur des failles du système avant de répondre à son Commandant d'une voix très respectueuse :

_ M'en fiche, c'est chiant les escortes, les voies de circulation son toujours bloquées et le zoomer est...

_ Ah non... c'est une escorte à pied cette fois-ci.

_ C'est hors de question, t'as qu'à le faire toi ! Tu fous jamais rien de tes journées.

_ N'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! La personne t'attends au Port, à côté d'une des bases.

_ Oh toi je te jure que...

_ Fais attention, le coupa Torn, ravi que son soldat apprécie la mission confiée, il est un peu... spécial...

Génial. Non seulement il devait se taper une mission d'escorte parce qu'un imbécile était allé se dorer la pilule sous le soleil des Terres Pelées, et une escorte sans zoomer évidemment sinon c'est pas marrant, mais en plus il devait se coltiner le voyage du Port jusqu'au Palais avec un timbré ? La journée du Grenagarde n'en était qu'illuminée.

Et c'était pas fini.

Ce ne fut donc pas des dérapages et virages survoltés d'un zoomer à pleine vitesse, lancé dans les airs ou contre des passants en sur-poids, mais une marche lente et résignée que le soldat fit jusqu'au Port. Là-bas, deux soldats rouges encadraient la personne que cette feignasse de Rupertikjakmos était supposée escorter. Le jeune soldat se jura de faire un rapport sur lui sitôt que cette longue mission serait terminée.

Il s'approcha de l'homme aux gants jaunes et bleus sombres sur les paumes, et à la veste aux allures de peignoir pourpre. Cigarette dans une main, la deuxième posée sur sa hanche juste après l'avoir passée dans ses cheveux noirs de jais impeccable, il dardait de ses yeux verts sombres la silhouette de la ville avec un regard de pitié. Mais pas de la bonne pitié qui mènerait à de la compassion, non, on pouvait clairement distinguer dans son regard le sentiment de supériorité qui en découlait.

_ L'escorte vient d'arriver, signala un des Grenagardes en voyant arriver la silhouette d'Erol.

_ Ouais c'est ça, fit celui-ci de très bonne humeur, rompez, allez.

L'homme dans son manteau pourpre arqua un sourcil moqueur tout en expirant un grand nuage de fumée blanche.

_ Que de bonnes manières à Abriville. Enfin, cela ne devrait pas m'étonner de la part d'un Grenagarde.

Le soldat au visage tatoué comprenait maintenant ce que Torn voulait dire par « spécial ». En fait c'était juste une manière d'annoncer qu'il était insolent et agaçant. Mais ceci Erol ne le prononça pas à voix haute, et choisit de rester légèrement poli pour le moment.

_ … Au lieu de critiquer, si vous avanciez ?

_ Comme si j'avais besoin d'une escorte... Je vais très bien, reprit-il plus fort, le voyage était agréable, merci de me le demander. Je m'appelle Razer, je représente Mizo dans votre petite ville minable, mais tu dois déjà savoir qui je suis, comme tout le monde.

Erol tenta de ne prêter aucune attention aux propos de l'escorté qui semblait quelqu'un de réputé d'après ses propos. Le nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne possédait pas la patience de chercher où il l'avait déjà entendu tant il était occupé à contrôler sa colère. La main sur la gâchette, il balayait la zone portuaire de ses yeux d'or liquide, de plus en plus tenté d'utiliser des civils comme cible de tirs. Il avançait d'un pas rapide malgré la cadence plus lente du pilote de Mizo, qui ne cherchait même pas à rattraper son retard.

_ Tu es pressé ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment tu t'appelles déjà?

_ Erol, murmura t-il entre ses dents sans réprimer son agacement pour cette conversation futile.

_ Oh, tu n'es pas celui qui devait m'escorter initialement... l'autre a eu un problème ?

_ Après cette journée je peux vous assurer qu'il va en avoir.

Razer se contenta de rire silencieusement ce qui énerva un peu plus le pauvre soldat. Sa grande taille jetait toujours une ombre sur le petit Erol, et une mission d'escorte du porte parole de Mizo n'était pas une chose facile quand on mesurait facilement une tête de moins que lui. Il murmura donc dans son micro, à l'attention de son Commandant :

_ Super la mission Torn, la prochaine fois choisis quelqu'un d'un peu plus grand pour escorter Monsieur Grande Gueule... ou envoie moi au moins des renforts pour que ça ressemble à quelque chose.

_ Merci beaucoup trésor, répliqua Razer, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je suis touché.

_ ET la prochaine fois emmène lui Ashelin, comme ça il évitera de la ramener, murmura Erol beaucoup plus bas.

Il ne reçut que les éclats de rire de Torn avec un vague « Bonne chance champion » puis d'un « Ouf une mission de moins à me taper je vais encore pouvoir rien foutre de toute la journée ». Quoique la dernière partie était sans doute due à l'imagination d'Erol.

_ Alors joli-cœur, on a perdu son chemin ?

Le soldat n'avait pas remarqué qu'en parlant à Torn il n'avait pas avancé. Ils étaient donc plantés là, au milieu de la zone portuaire, entendant vaguement les clapotis de l'eau contre les structures métalliques. Les deux hommes étaient totalement exposés, si quelqu'un voulait leur lancer un missile il était le bienvenu. Erol trouvait depuis toujours ses missions d'escorte totalement stupides.

_ Par là, grommela t-il en marchant de nouveau, et encore un surnom et vous n'atteindrez pas le Palais vivant.

Il fit quelques pas, puis il se retourna vers Razer qui ricanait, regarda de nouveau ses vêtements colorés et passa furtivement ses yeux en direction de son visage élégant avant de lui lancer :

_ T'aurais quand même pu mettre des vêtements moins voyants... voyager discret, tu connais ?

Erol sentit le sourire du pilote de Mizo quand il se décida finalement à répondre, au milieu des civils bruyants et inutiles.

_ On se tutoie, il y a du progrès ! Désolé chéri, mais je n'accepterais pas de remarque d'un type en armure rouge complètement ridicule.

Il était vrai que le soldat et son armure de la garde de Krimzon banale au possible ne manquaient pas de se faire remarquer. Erol souffla, les dents serrés par cette remarque désobligeante ainsi que ce nouveau surnom, et décida de manière très mature de se braquer.

_ C'est un U-NI-FORME !

_ Il est au goût de votre ville...

Razer s'arrêta un instant pour admirer les passerelles métalliques et les murs gris du secteur où ils se trouvaient. Il inspira une bouffée de fumée avant de continuer son monologue :

_ … des circuits ici seraient très intéressants...

Erol, changea radicalement d'humeur à ces mots, et, tout fier, s'apprêtait à souligner qu'il y en avait déjà et à quel point le stade était un endroit génial pour les courses de la ville, mais ses espoirs de sympathiser avec cet homme à ce sujet se brisèrent quand il finit définitivement sa phrase :

_ … mais cette ville ne m'offrirait pas suffisamment de challenge.

Là, il l'avait définitivement énervé.

_ Tu parles au champion en titre d'Abriville là... et je ne t'ai jamais vu faire une seule course de zoomer dans le coin alors tu peux aller te faire v...

L'éclat de rire irrésistible du pilote de Mizo n'améliora pas l'humeur du Lieutenant. Razer, tout sourire comme ému par la naïveté du soldat (ce qui l'énerva encore plus) posa une main sur son épaule avant de déclarer :

_ Tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler de moi? Quel dommage. Non, je ne te parle pas de ces vulgaires futilités de seconde zone. Je parle des courses avec des bolides à la pointe de la technologie, des circuits avec le frisson de la vitesse, l'action à chaque virage, et des armes de destruction massive. Des courses de combats!

Malgré la sensualité de sa voix, Erol se sentait consterné devant l'entêtement de l'escorté qui semblait plus réciter un spot publicitaire qu'autre chose. Mais il choisit plutôt de se taire, de chasser la main qui se trouvait sur son épaulette, et de parler de ce qu'il adorait plus que tout : lui même.

_ Je suis le plus rapide de cette ville!

_ C'est mignon, toi même tu as presque l'air d'y croire. Presque.

Sentant la colère remonter en lui (à quel moment était-elle partie?), Erol réquisitionna un zoomer deux places. Tant-pis pour les ordres, Torn avait qu'à le faire et se taper la discute avec cet énergumène étrangement attirant. Une fois le propriétaire du véhicule débarrassé de ce dernier, le soldat braqua son arme vers Razer et lui siffla un :

_ Monte.

Très autoritaire. Le pilote de Mizo fit mine de s'incliner devant les ordres d'Erol, jeta sa cigarette dans la rue et grimpa à bord de ce zoomer rempli de futilité à ses yeux. Sans attendre une minute de plus, le jeune champion grimpa à la place conducteur et fila à vive allure dans les méandres de tournants et d'angles morts que cette ville étroite et bondée avait à offrir. La vitesse l'exaltait, mais pas plus que de pouvoir enfin prouver à ce grand prétentieux ce qu'était la vraie rapidité d'une course. Il sentait le moteur du véhicule rugir alors qu'il changeait brusquement de la voie aérienne à la zone piétonne, créant des petits cris de civils qui firent vaguement sourire Razer.

Le Palais fut à la vue des deux elfes en quelques minutes seulement, comme quoi les ordres de Torn étaient quelquefois complètement stupides. Il coupa le moteur, dans un créneau parfaitement maîtrisé, et se hissa hors du moyen de transport avec un sourire satisfait qui lui donnait un air de félin.

_ Mouais, pas mal, tu as le mérite d'avoir légèrement animé cette escorte, mais j'ai déjà vu beaucoup mieux, et beaucoup plus rapide.

Le sourire d'Erol se décomposa donc, et par l'emploi du mot « animé » en parlant de sa magnifique conduite aussi rapide que parfaite, mais aussi par la remarque désabusée de Razer.

_ Il n'y avait pas d'anneaux d'accélération là, tenta Erol pour vaguement se justifier.

_ Oh chéri, répliqua Razer avec son sourire charmeur, je n'ai pas besoin d'anneaux d'accélération pour faire battre ton cœur encore plus vite que ça...

Le-dit organe vital d'Erol s'arrêta à la compréhension de cette phrase, puis tambourina dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'il aurait bien voulut lui donner un coup de Pacificateur pour le calmer un peu. A cet état de détresse s'accompagnait une jolie teinte rouge dont Razer se délectait avec la satisfaction de voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur le jeune Grenagarde.

_ Ferme la un peu, répliqua Erol en essayant de se calmer.

Et dire qu'il se moquait de Torn quand il avait des réactions digne d'un cyborg défectueux quand Ashelin était dans les parages.

Oh non...

Il commençait à devenir comme Torn ! Quelle horreur !

Enfin non, car lui ressembler impliquerait éprouver de l'attirance pour la personne en face de lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Absolument pas. Ce pilote de course de combats faisait cet effet à tout le monde, c'était parfaitement normal.

_ Essaie un peu, lança Razer immobile, ses yeux scrutant le visage d'Erol d'un air langoureux.

_ Essaie quoi ?

_ De me faire taire.

Dans le cerveau du jeune homme, deux solutions s'offraient à lui :

Numéro une, Razer faisait référence au fait qu'Erol avait envie de le frapper pour qu'il ferme sa grande gueule.

Numéro deux, il continuait de le draguer et il faisait plutôt allusion au fait que Erol avait envie de l'embrasser pour qu'il ferme sa grande gueule, ce qui était un peu vrai.

Mais qu'était-il en train d'envisager! Il n'y avait que la première solution qui était valable et digne du Lieutenant. La précédente n'était qu'une divagation qu'il effaça rapidement de ses pensées, mais pas de sa mémoire.

_ Je ne peux pas frapper les... commença le Grenagarde.

_ Qui te parle de frapper ? Répondit Razer en s'approchant un peu plus du champion d'Abriville.

Erol déglutit légèrement devant cette invasion de son espace personnel avant de répliquer :

_ Aucun contact avec les escortés n'est autorisé durant les escortes.

_ Mais tu les menaces quand même de mort avec une arme à feu? Vous avez une politique étrange ici...

_ Je ne touche pas les escortés, reprit-il de plus belle, même si je me retiens de les frapper...

Razer s'était approché encore un peu plus de lui, obligeant le pilote de zoomer à heurter avec inattention la surface froide d'un des piliers de l'entrée du Palais. Et il pouvait jurer que la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues n'était due qu'au grand brasier surmontant les colonnes.

_ Comme si j'avais besoin d'un petit soldat en costume pour me protéger...

Erol s'apprêtait à se faire une joie de rétorquer aux sarcasmes du bras droit de Mizo bien trop proche de lui en cet instant, mais ses menaces s'évanouirent dans sa gorge à la seconde où Razer continua de parler:

_ ... Mais j'imagine que le costume peut toujours s'enlever, hmm?

Le Lieutenant d'Abriville ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à cet instant précis, trop confus et surtout bien trop interdit pour paraître sérieux. Que fallait-il faire? Sa voix de la raison, qu'il écoutait encore de temps en temps, lui criait d'essayer de se dégager pour mettre fin à l'escorte, mais de l'autre côté un deuxième murmure l'incitait à se jeter sur Razer, l'embrasser pour qu'il se taise enfin, et par la même occasion peut-être incruster ses ongles dans cette nuque si pâle pour lui montrer ce qu'il pensait de son humour. Une autre voix lui ordonnait aussi de le plaquer contre le mur avec l'espoir de lui briser quelques vertèbres pour le remettre un peu à sa place, mais elle se faisait malheureusement et étrangement bien plus silencieuse.

Tout ceci apparaissant évidemment dans l'esprit d'Erol comme quelque chose de parfaitement normal.

Mais alors qu'inconsciemment il s'approchait du visage du pilote de course de combats, maintenant à quelques millimètres de lui, la raison ressaisit brutalement son corps et il murmura au pilote de Mizo, saisissant des mains le haut de son manteau rouge pour être menaçant:

_ Ne m'oblige pas à enfreindre le code. Tu dois me confondre avec des elfes de Kras.

Ce qui était dotant plus difficile de déclarer une telle chose en sachant qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas l'embrasser tellement ils étaient proches. Même son excuse n'en était pas plus convaincante: Erol faisait toujours ce qui lui plaisait, quand il le voulait. Aucune limite ne lui était imposée. Razer ne sembla pas croire non plus le discours bancal du Lieutenant.

_Tu en meurs d'envie pourtant, susurra t-il dans un souffle de nicotine.

Est-ce que ce type faisait cet effet là à tout le monde? Bien sûr que oui, car Erol n'était jamais attiré par les hommes. Il ne céderait pas, après toute cette pénible traversée, lui accorder ceci serait lui donner trop d'honneur et faire ravaler sa fierté au soldat.

Erol n'eut pas le temps de céder à cette tentation imminente puisque les portes massives du Palais s'ouvrirent dans un grand bruit automatisé et la voix robotisée d'Ashelin s'exclama:

_ Nous vous attendions, invité de marque.

L'originaire des Terres Gelées prit doucement les mains nues du Lieutenant dans les siennes, le forçant ainsi à lâcher l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur sa magnifique veste, et il s'éloigna malheureusement du pilote de zoomer, qui s'était pourtant presque enfin décidé à s'avouer vaincu. Sa réponse n'en fut pas moins raisonnable :

_ On aura l'occasion de se revoir, joli coeur. En attendant...

Il enleva ses gants jaunes et bleus et les donna au Grenagarde devant lui.

_ … pour donner un peu plus de style à ton uniforme.

Erol accepta le cadeau sarcastique, d'une main étrangement tremblante, et ses pupilles dorées reposèrent sur les mains maintenant nues de Razer. Il arborait d'étranges tatouages symbolisant de grandes flammes bleues lézardant jusqu'à ses poignets et sûrement bien plus loin sur ses avant bras qui étaient cachés par les manches pourpre de son manteau. Mais maintenant n'était pas vraiment le moment d'imaginer Razer sans une grande partie de ses vêtements.

Avec un clin d’œil, le pilote de Kras sortit d'une des poches de son manteau pourpre une nouvelle paire de gants, toute jaune cette fois-ci. Il partit ensuite vers les portes automatiques du Palais, en dégageant une aura qui laissa Erol quelques minutes rêveur, ou plutôt qui le laissa sans activités cérébrales jusqu'à ce que la voix douce de Torn n'hurle dans son oreillette.

_ C'est bon ? Mission accomplie, pas trop dur ?

_ Hmmm ? Oh non, rien d'insurmontable, tu me prends pour qui ?

_ Tant mieux, parce que j'ai autre chose pour toi...

Le jeune Lieutenant laissa tomber sa tête avec lassitude, déjà exaspéré par les demandes incessantes de son Commandant.

_ Mais tu peux pas te débrouiller tout seul pour une fois dans ta vie ?

_ Déjà c'est moi qui décide et tu me parles meilleur je te prie !

_ C'est ça bien sûr...

_ C'est cette mission d'escorte qui t'as mis de si bonne humeur ?

Erol se contenta de sourire. Malgré la suite de sa journée qui allait être interminable et incroyablement fastidieuse, il était d'une humeur mystérieuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il soupçonnait ses réactions étranges envers ce Razer, qui lui semblaient être dues à un manque lattant de sommeil. Il ne voyait rien d'autre. Erol n'était pas intéressé par les hommes et spécialement pas par un pilote aussi arrogant. Il s'insulta mentalement pour toutes ses pensées inavouables de la matinée et fonça vers sa prochaine mission pour se changer les idées.


	2. Chapter 2

Torn soupira, et une lueur de désespoir traversa rapidement ses iris glaciales. Le Hip Hog se couvrait d'une atmosphère particulièrement bruyante en cette fin de soirée, mais malgré les effusions de la foule, le Commandant de la garde distinguait parfaitement son soldat. Et il ne faisait absolument pas son travail.  
C'était même un euphémisme.  
Accoudé sur le comptoir où un nombre indécent de bouteilles et de verres d'alcool s'empilaient, le bras droit du Baron émit un soupir exaspéré en regardant de nouveau son officier.  
La mission était des plus simples pourtant: surveiller Krew et ses activités illicites. Ce chef de gang peu scrupuleux profitait toujours d’événements de son cru pour manigancer officieusement dans l'ombre. Cette soirée de réductions astronomiques sur les consommations n'était pas un hasard, et les Grenagardes se tenaient aux aguets, que ce soit pour une apparition du gérant ou pour un tout autre événement discutable dans le bar. Et avec les fréquentations du lieu, le mot « discutable » offrait une une très large palette de situations.

D'habitude Torn ne s'aventurait jamais dans ce genre d'endroits peu recommandables, il n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable ou festif, et cette excursion obligatoire l'horripilait au plus au point. Si en plus son Lieutenant n'était pas capable de rester opérationnel… c'était l'anarchie absolue.

Avec la ferme intention de rappeler son officier à l'ordre, le Commandant se leva de sa chaise, et se fraya difficilement un chemin dans la foule, jusqu'à arriver dans l'alcôve solitaire qui isolait son soldat de l'effervescence du bar.

_ Erol !

L'intéressé ne daigna même pas lever ses yeux vers son supérieur hiérarchique, il se contentait de regarder fixement son verre à moitié vide, comme s'il attendait une quelconque action de la part de l'objet. Les lumières bleues des néons accentuaient la tranquillité de ce petit renfoncement de banquettes, et la foule bruyante de l'établissement y semblait bien distante. Torn devait l'avouer, s'installer à cet endroit était une très bonne idée pour qui voulait éviter toute interaction sociale.

Le Commandant de la garde prit donc place sur la banquette à côté de son soldat toujours muet, pour profiter lui aussi de cette bulle de calme loin des festivités oppressantes, mais surtout pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

_ Tu es sourd?

_ Si seulement…

_ Quoi ?

Même si cette alcôve semblait bien moins bruyante que le reste du bar, Torn ne pouvait pas entendre le marmonnement boudeur de son ami, qui s'était bien décidé à l'énerver.

_ Non rien…

Ce comportement d'elfe de cinq ans agaça passablement le soldat aux yeux bleus qui s'apprêtait à hausser le ton, mais il se ravisa à la dernière minute quand il observa plus amplement les traits d'Erol : il avait l'air blasé, plus que d'habitude. Complètement avachi sur la table, il arborait une mine particulièrement défaitiste. Ses pupilles attirées par le verre brillaient d'un noir incongru, bien inhabituel de ses grands yeux dorées. La lumière bleue des néons ne faisait que renforcer cet aspect étrange, comme si le Lieutenant n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal. Tout en faisant rouler le liquide ambré dans son récipient et en ignorant parfaitement la présence de son Commandant, Erol soupira.

_ Erol, commença Torn de son timbre autoritaire, c'est pas en restant là qu…

L'intéressé se redressa de la table, animé d'une soudaine conviction qui emplit Torn d'une lueur d'espoir… qui se dissipa lorsque celui-ci leva son verre pour le finir d'une traite, sans écouter son supérieur.

_ Je ne crois pas t'avoir amené avec moi pour te mettre minable !

Le pilote de zoomer mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que son supérieur s'adressait à lui.

_ Laisse moi tranquille.

_ On a une mission je te signale, il faut que…

_ Il faut qu'on surveille Krew et qu'on sécurise le bar, je sais je sais ! Mais il est pas là, donc je fais ce que je veux !

L'aîné de la Grenagarde ne pouvait discerner si Erol était ivre ou s'il était juste plus atrabilaire que d'habitude. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce comportement exaspérait Torn au plus haut point : mécontent ou non, les ordres étaient les ordres. Il s'avança donc plus près de son soldat qui sentait fortement l'alcool, posa son coude sur la table pour s'approcher, et annoncer distinctement de son ton habituellement froid :

_ C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici. Pas toi. Tu restes concentré, je m'en fiche que tu sois pas content.

Le pilote de zoomer se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avec un soupir à peine dissimulé. Cette réponse inhabituelle de la part de son soldat ne plaisait pas au Commandant. Le pilote de zoomer n'était pas dans son état normal.

_ Bon j'me casse, j'vais remplir mon verre, tu me saoules là…

La sortie d'Erol aurait pu être aussi rebelle et magistrale qu'il l'eut souhaité si son mouvement n'avait pas été intercepté par Torn, qui maintint d'une poigne de fer son avant-bras et le ramena aussitôt sur la banquette. Le Lieutenant paraissait absolument choqué que s'en fit presque rire son supérieur, mais le moment n'était pas à l'amusement.

_ Tu restes assis. Je vais pas te laisser tout seul dans le bar pour que tu montres à tout le monde que tu es bourré !

_ Je suis pas bourré, rétorqua Erol qui tentait de se débattre de l'emprise de Torn, laisse moi tranquille.

L’aîné utilisa sa main libre pour dérober la pinte des mains de son ami, qui lui offrit bien peu de résistance. C'en était presque risible. Presque.

_ Ah oui ? Et où sont passés tes réflexes ?

L'elfe aux cheveux flamboyants se contenta de grogner, tout en continuant ses tentatives de dégagements. Il semblait bougon, comme d'habitude, mais une sorte de lassitude voilait ses yeux. Le Commandant avait rarement vu son subordonné dans un tel état de dépravation, il ne pouvait donc deviner s'il s'agissait d'un effet de l'alcool sur son organisme d'elfe hyperactif et borné.

_Voyons voir à quoi ressemble vraiment un Erol ivre…_

___ Tu connais parfaitement les sentences pour état d'ébriété pendant les services en plus.

_ Rien à foutre.

_ Tu devrais prendre plus au sérieux tes…

Le ton de reproche qu'employa Torn fut violemment interrompu par le poing d'Erol se fracassant contre la table. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une rage soudaine.

_ Sérieux ? Je suis le plus sérieux de toute cette bande de minables ! Je dois être le soldat avec le plus d'heures de patrouille à son effectif, le plus d'expérience. Je suis plus entraîné, plus doué, alors laisse moi tranquille deux secondes…

Bien malgré lui, le bras droit de Praxis ne put réprimer un sourire, que son collègue ne vit pas, étant trop occupé à se lamenter sur son sort.

_Combien de verres a t-il déjà pris ? Il est complètement bourré..._

_ J'me suis tapé cinq missions aujourd'hui. Cinq putains de missions chiantes. Alors tu peux me laisser deux secondes ? Ça m'énerve déjà assez comme ça…

_ T'aurais pas dû boire le premier verre.

Torn s'amusait vraiment du comportement singulier de son soldat. Ses effusions de sentiments, autre que ceux qui brûlaient d'ordinaire dans ses yeux dorées, allaient sûrement être très intéressantes. Même s'il semblait sujet à une attitude névrosée et lunatique, rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ses réflexes amoindris ne prendrait le Commandant au dépourvu.

Enfin, il l'espérait.

Il lança un rapide regard aux alentours, pour s'assurer de l'absence de Krew. Après tout, ce chef de gang n'était pas difficile à manquer, et il était certain qu'il le verrait à la seconde même où il franchirait les portes du Hip Hog. Avec cet état d'esprit bien peu professionnel, il concentra son regard de glace en direction d'Erol, qui avait enfin cessé de se débattre. En lâchant son poignet, le Commandant commença ce qui allait être son petit jeu de la soirée :

_ Tu serais peut-être pas aussi sollicité par la Grenagarde si tu avais une vie sociale tu sais ? Avec des gens normaux, des amis…

Erol reporta son attention distraite vers Torn et fit une mine de dégoût.

_ J'ai pas besoin d'amis, répliqua t-il.

_ Ouais ben en attendant tu seras toujours envoyé en patrouille puisque tu demandes jamais de permissions…

_ Les permissions c'est pour les faibles.

_ Alors _pourquoi_ tu râles ?

Même le Lieutenant n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. D'ordinaire il s'énervait et critiquait tout, tout le temps, et ce depuis sa tendre enfance. Mais avec l'alcool qu'il possédait dans le sang ceci n'était qu'exacerbé, sauf qu'il avait bien perdu de son répondant. Dommage pour lui, car Torn n'hésiterait pas à jouer de cet avantage. Devant le manque de réponse du plus jeune soldat tatoué qui semblait chercher un sens à la dernière question posée, il continua :

_ Au Stade tu connais du monde, avec tous les pilotes que tu rencontres et qui participent aux courses.

_ Nan. Ils perdent tout le temps, ils sont nuls.

_Et si un de ces pilotes gagnait contre toi un jour tu serais frustré et en colère..._

_ Et alors ? Tous tes amis ont besoin d'être supérieur à toi ?

_ Non, t'es mon ami.

Torn fit une mine exaspérée. Venant d'une personne aussi éméchée, ce n'était absolument pas plaisant d'entendre ce genre de choses. Il reprit tout de même contenance, même si le pilote de zoomer ne semblait pas s'en soucier énormément.

_ Hmpf. Difficile de parler de supériorité quand on m'arrive à peine à l'épaule…

Le second de Praxis savait pertinemment qu'Erol ne supportait pas les remarques sur sa taille, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Un regard assassin fusilla donc Torn tandis que les poings du soldat en colère se resserraient sur eux-même. Il allait rétorquer de manière assez violente comme son langage corporel semblait l'indiquer, mais le Commandant ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas juger quelqu'un en te comparant à lui. Sinon tu n'auras jamais d'amis…

_ Je ne veux pas d'a…

_ … ou de copines.

La bouche ouverte du Lieutenant se referma en une moue boudeuse, et ses sourcils roux se froncèrent. Sans vraiment qu'il ne le sache il se faisait complètement manipuler dans cette conversation, et même s'il n'était pas en état de se révolter, il avait quand même du mal à suivre. Cela se voyait dans son expression de visage, aussi adorable soit-elle.

_ J'ai absolument aucun problème avec les femmes je te signale.

_ Je parle de relations sérieuses Erol. Ça te ferait sûrement du bien d'ailleurs.

_ Pff… Je me ferais pas donner de leçons par un type qui galère à aligner trois mots devant Ashelin. D'ailleurs où elle est celle là ? Elle devrait pas être en train de danser ? Avec sa tenue de p...

Même ivre, il savait pertinemment quoi dire pour énerver son supérieur. Torn claqua sa langue sur son palais avec agacement et empêcha son soldat de finir sa phrase.

_ Arrête de dire des conneries où je te colle en patrouille pour les trois prochains jours ! Praxis t'enverrait droit en prison s'il t'entendait !

_ M'en fiche, c'est vrai. Elle a aucun… aucun…

Le pilote d'Abriville s'arrêta de parler, en proie à un violent oubli. Il fixa de nouveau le vide, comme s'il trouverait la fin de sa phrase de cette manière. Avoir une conversation aboutie avec lui ne serait pas une mince affaire.

_ Ta mécanicienne, reprit le Commandant comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle te plaisait ?

_ Laisse tomber, c'est une idiote.

_ Si tu étais un peu plus agréable déjà, t'aurais aucun problème à te trouver quelqu'un…

_ Tout le monde n'apprécie pas quelqu'un de sympa ! Enfin, je sais pas… mais...

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça, t'as quelqu'un en vue ?

Le silence du jeune soldat attira fortement l'attention de Torn, qui sentait que la discussion allait enfin commencer à être intéressante… et à pouvoir être utilisée comme moyen de pression.

_ Erol ?

_ Oui…. Non ! Non !!! Peut-être ? Non ! Je sais pas... Laisse moi tranquille !

Le Lieutenant se plongea sa tête dans ses bras, croisés contre la table. Cette réaction infantile amusa beaucoup son supérieur, qui se délectait d'en savoir plus.

_ Eh, tu...

Cette discussion digne d'une conversation parentale fut brusquement interrompue par une serveuse. Elle portait bien peu de vêtements ainsi qu'un grand sourire niais sur son visage. Mais avec le temps et l'habitude, personne ne faisait attention à ce genre de détails. Elle avait sur son plateau un grand verre aux reflets ambrés, plus sombres que les pupilles d'Erol. La serveuse déposa la boisson devant Torn en minaudant :

_ Tenez, c'est de la part de la personne là-b… ah ben elle n'est plus là… Bon tant pis, bonne soirée !

Le Commandant ne prit même pas la peine de lui rendre son sourire faux. Il se contenta d'attendre qu'elle parte, puis de balayer la salle de ses yeux perçants, à la recherche de l'auteur du cadeau. Tout en continuant de scruter les moindres recoins, il lança à Erol :

_ Tu vois ce qui arrive quand on est agréable avec les gens ? Bon alors, si tu me parlais de cette personne ?

Ce qui était en soit un certain foutage de gueule vu l'amabilité dont il venait de faire preuve avec la serveuse du bar. Le Lieutenant, toujours le visage niché contre la table, demeurait impassible.

_ Erol !

Celui-ci releva doucement la tête vers son ami, comme tiré d'une légère somnolence. Son engouement fut ravivé lorsqu'il aperçut le verre d'alcool, et il semblait avoir totalement oublié la conversation précédente, si bien qu'il chercha à s'emparer de la boisson, d'un geste malhabile et très peu précis. Le second de Praxis empêcha Erol de toucher au verre pour le boire, surtout qu'il risquait de le renverser avec ses mouvements maladroits.

_ N'y pense même pas.

_ Je suis pas bourré Torn, laisse moi.

_ C'est ça oui. C'est _mon_ verre déjà, et puis tu as l'air d'en avoir assez eu pour ce soir.

_ S'il te plaît !

Une nouvelle facette d'Erol ivre venait d'être découverte : Erol collant. Très collant. Le Commandant de la Grenagarde ne le réalisa entièrement que lorsque les deux bras de son ami l'entourèrent au niveau de ses épaules dans ce qui pouvait s'appeler communément une étreinte, du moins si le Lieutenant avait la moindre expérience en marque d'affection et qu'il ne se contentait pas de serrer Torn le plus fort possible. Peut-être était-ce là une technique pour changer de sujet, mais Torn doutait très franchement que son Lieutenant soit en état de fomenter un tel stratagème.

Il devait l'avouer, là il était pris au dépourvu.

_ Non Erol… Arrête tout de suite tu es…

Mais l'intéressé ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à murmurer des « s'il te plaît » dans son souffle, de manière si machinale qu'il était possible qu'il eut oublié son objectif premier.

_ Erol, tenta de nouveau Torn, lâche moi…

Oui, Torn était gêné. Ce genre de situation n'arrivait pas tous les jours – et tant mieux d'ailleurs – mais il ne savait en aucun cas les gérer. Il voulait juste que le pilote de zoomer décuve son alcool au plus vite et qu'il le laisse tranquille.

_ Erol, l'avertit une dernière fois son supérieur qui tentait vainement de se dégager de son emprise, je te jure que…

_ Oh pardon, suis-je entrain d'interrompre quelque chose ?

Une voix étrangère s'éleva près de l'alcôve où les deux Grenagardes s'étaient exilés. Avec plus ample réflexion, il l'avait déjà entendue plus tôt dans la journée et un rapide regard suffit à affirmer cette conjecture.

_« Oh non pas lui »._

Torn dut péniblement subir le regard très amusé du bras droit de Mizo, le chef de gang de Kras. Il était venu à Abriville ce matin déjà, dans l'optique de parlementer sur des accords communs entre les deux villes. Le Commandant avait dû supporter son comportement durant tous les usages de courtoisie et les différentes discussions avec le Baron. Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir ce soir également. Surtout pas dans ces circonstances.

Le pilote de courses de combats arborait sa grande veste rouge caractéristique que nombre de ses fans désireraient sans doute s'accaparer, et son visage diaphane démontrait son amusement : de ses yeux verts rieurs à son sourire séduisant. Il portait dans chacune de ses mains un verre d'alcool et attendait devant les deux soldats, le poids de son corps sur une seule jambe.

Torn n'avait pas remarqué sa présence au Hip Hog auparavant, et cela en disait long sur l'attention qu'il avait porté pour sa mission de surveillance. Le grand brun était pourtant bien difficile à manquer, avec tous les regards portés sur lui, entre l'adoration et la contemplation. Même Torn devait l'avouer, malgré toutes ses manières étranges, Razer était attirant.

Le second de Praxis décida de se retirer de cette situation gênante, et arriva à se dégager d'Erol, dont l'attention s'était réduite avec la venue de la nouvelle personne. Il profita également de cette distraction pour se lever et s'asseoir en face de son soldat, de l'autre côté de la table. Chose qu'il regrettera plus tard.

_ Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Torn voulait dire non. Il n'avait pas fini sa conversation avec son Lieutenant, qui promettait d'être très intéressante, et l'arrivée du pilote allait non seulement mettre un terme à la discussion, mais sûrement aussi rendre l'atmosphère extrêmement étrange. Torn le pressentait, et vu l'état d'Erol, le deviner n'était pas si difficile.

Mais comme il s'agissait d'un invité du Palais, représentant d'une ville voisine qui plus est, l'aîné des deux soldats répondit plutôt :

_ Faites comme vous voulez.

Le sourire du porte parole de Mizo s'agrandit, et il prit place sur la banquette, à côté d'Erol. Il garda toutefois une distance respectable entre lui et le jeune haut-gradé, pour l'instant. Razer déposa par la même occasion les deux boissons sur la table, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention du pilote de zoomer, dont les pupilles passèrent immédiatement du visage de l'intrus aux verres.

_ Je m'excuse d'avoir interrompu votre… peu importe ce que c'était, mais…

Torn observa son interlocuteur et le trouva tout sauf désolé. Au contraire, il avait gardé son sourire enjôleur et il tournait ses iris d'émeraudes vers… Erol, ignorant complètement le Commandant.

Le voilà maintenant gêné, ignoré et parfaitement agacé. Et cela ne faisait que quelques secondes que le pilote était parmi eux.

_ ...je voulais venir en personne.

Il désigna les deux récipients et en tendit un au Lieutenant, qui le prit sans une once d'hésitation. Son supérieur lui décocha un regard de désapprobation qu'il ne remarqua absolument pas. Et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois de la soirée.

Quand Torn eut compris toute la portée des mots du pilote de Kras, il regarda son verre, apporté quelques instants plus tôt, d'un air aussi sceptique que dubitatif. Razer le remarqua finalement, et tourna brièvement son attention vers le soldat circonspect.

_ La serveuse est complètement incompétente, mais ça ne fait rien, vous boirez à ma santé.

_Oh…_

Torn sentait qu'il allait passer la soirée la plus gênante de sa vie.

Le pilote de Mizo se tourna de nouveau vers le plus jeune soldat, après cette mise en lumière.

_ De la part de ton escorté. A défaut d'avoir un « contact », on peut toujours partager un verre, hm ?

Erol haussa les épaules d'un air peu intéressé et continua d'observer le-dit verre et son liquide alcoolisé. Alors qu'il allait y tremper ses lèvres pour goûter, Torn le rappela à l'ordre :

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir parlé pour rien tout à l'heure. Tu bois pas.

_ Laisse. Moi. Tranquille !

_ Un problème Commandant ?

Le soldat se contenta de soupirer, avant de penser à formuler une réponse.

_ Lieutenant Erol et moi-même sommes en… mission. Déjà qu'il n'est pas dans un état parfaitement opérationnel, etsi en plus vous avez mis quelque chose dans son verre…

Le commentaire, aussi silencieux fut-il, ne passa pas inaperçu et Erol examina sa pinte et son contenu de manière très peu discrète.

_ Je suis vexé Commandant. Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai besoin de droguer des gens pour profiter de leur compagnie ?

L'air presque faussement blessé de Razer se heurta au regard glacial et sceptique de Torn, très peu convaincu, et qui curieusement semblait influencer le comportement du Lieutenant ivre, qui regardait son supérieur sans savoir quoi faire.

Sans quitter des yeux le Commandant protecteur, le pilote de courses de combats échangea son verre contre celui du Lieutenant et but une longue gorgée, ses yeux pétillants de défi.

_ Vous voyez ? Aucun problème.

_ La consommation d'alcool n'est pas autorisée pendant les services, informa le second de Praxis.

_Tant de choses interdites… vous êtes des soldats ou des esclaves ?

Erol dodelinait de la tête à l'entente des propos de Razer. Il buvait chacune de ses paroles aussi bien que l'alcool de son verre, et ce n'était pas sans irriter Torn. Erol se rebellant de sa condition était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait ce soir.

_ Je suis sûr que notre cher Lieutenant peut s'accorder quelques instants de... détente.

Razer sourit de satisfaction, devant l'opportunité de mettre en colère le bon Commandant de Praxis et de se rapprocher d'Erol par la même occasion. Il n'allait sûrement pas s'arrêter là.

_ Mais bon, les problèmes des soldats d'Abriville ne me regardent pas.

_ J'imagine que Mizo traite son grand champion comme un prince ?

Pour la première fois de la soirée le pilote de zoomer s'adressait à son homologue de Kras. Le ton sarcastique qu'il prit ressemblait bien plus à Erol que tout ce qu'il avait pu dire précédemment.

_ Disons que Mizo sait prendre soin de ses meilleurs éléments, contrairement à votre Baron.

_ On a une guerre sur les bras, rétorqua le Lieutenant, on a pas le temps de se reposer.

_ Pourquoi ce ton vindicatif Erol?

_ Parce que tu m'as énervé ce matin, c'est en partie à cause de toi que je passe une sale journée.

Ce commentaire amusa légèrement le Commandant de Praxis, même s'il discernait dans les yeux d'Erol un tout autre sentiment. Razer l'avait sûrement remarqué aussi. Le tutoiement était toutefois étrange de la part d'un Lieutenant à un hôte du Palais.

_ Il ne me semblait pas t'avoir énervé, bien au contraire. L'alcool te fait perdre la mémoire ?

Le pilote d'Abriville se trouvait à court de réponse et… non c'était impossible… est ce que ? Est-ce qu'Erol était en train de… rougir ? Non, c'était l'éclairage des néons, Erol ne rougissait pas… si ?

Pourquoi rougissait-il ?

_ Tu voudrais peut-être que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? On pourrait même remédier à toute cette frustration, hm ?

Torn était complètement interdit, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus, c'était déjà assez gênant comme ça.

_ Votre hôtel vous convient ? Vous… je veux dire vous avez refusé de vous installer au Palais…

_ ….. Oui il est… correct, même si maintenant je regrette un peu. Le Palais aurait été parfait.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le Lieutenant, trop occupé à boire le contenu de sa chope pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Las d'avoir été interrompu par le Commandant, il commença à chercher dans sa veste un petit paquet contenant des cigarettes. Par pure politesse, il en proposa aux deux autres qui refusèrent simultanément.

_ Ça ne vous gène pas si je… ?

_ Non ce n'est…

_ Si ça me dérange.

Torn se tourna vers Erol avec un regard incrédule. Même si la fumée encombrait ses poumons plus qu'il ne le fallait et qu'il détestait être à court de souffle, le pilote de zoomer n'avait jamais empêché quiconque dans la Grenagarde de fumer à côté de lui. Le second Lieutenant qui partageait sa chambre fumait également, l'argument était donc irrecevable.

Non, le jeune soldat voulait simplement énerver un peu le pilote de Kras, parce qu'il appréciait agacer les gens. C'était une de ses spécialités.

_ Oh vraiment ?

D'un air affreusement insolent, l'originaire des Terre Gelées alluma sa cigarette à l'aide de son briquet, sans quitter Erol des yeux. De la pure provocation.

En temps normal Torn aurait réagi et lancé quelque chose du genre : « prenez une chambre » ou « allez faire ça ailleurs », mais étant donné les circonstances et les personnes présentes, ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure optique de solution. Il voulait intervenir, rappeler Erol à l'ordre ou tout simplement partir d'ici, mais laisser son soldat ne serait absolument pas responsable. Pas dans cet état là, ni avec cette compagnie.

_ Essaie de m'arrêter alors.

Le clin d’œil qui suivit incita sûrement le pilote ivre à tenter d'enlever la cigarette des mains de Razer. Torn ne pouvait que se sentir gêné d'assister à une telle scène : Erol sans aucune once de réflexes, et un pilote de Kras prenant bien le temps d'apprécier la situation. Il fallait être bourré pour ne pas le voir.

_« Sans commentaire. »_

Le Lieutenant essayait de prendre le petit objet, mais le grand brun s'amusait à placer sa main hors de sa portée. Ainsi, sans le vouloir, Erol s'approchait de lui de plus en plus, pour son plus grand bonheur.

C'était une technique usée et d'un goût douteux, mais le pilote de zoomer ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Et cela faisait immensément rire Razer.

_ Erol ! T'as quel âge au juste ?

Torn redevenait le Commandant autoritaire, en parfaite maîtrise la situation. Il intima fermement à son soldat de s'arrêter immédiatement. Erol avait déjà la main sur le torse du pilote de Kras, et son supérieur ne tenait pas forcément à le voir escalader Razer, aussi compromettant que cela pouvait être.

Le second de Mizo se contenta de sourire à Erol, car il était tout simplement adorable, avant de souffler un nuage de fumée dans sa direction. Devant sa mine déconfite, il finit par lui céder sa cigarette.

_ Boude pas joli-cœur !

_« Erol va regretter tout ça quand il sera sobre… s'il s'en rappelle un jour. »_

Ce dernier s'assit normalement et finit son verre d'une traite, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard de désapprobation de la part de son supérieur.

_ Si vous en avez marre Commandant, vous pouvez toujours partir… je m'occuperais bien de votre Lieutenant, promis.

Torn pouvait facilement discerner la légère invitation forcée derrière cette phrase, malgré sa tournure ambiguë.

_ Je ne vais pas laisser mon soldat tout seul à se faire manipuler. Et puis on est en mission, pour ce que ça compte.

_ Oh mais Erol est un grand garçon non ? Il peut se débrouiller tout seul, je ne l'influence absolument pas.

_« Le simple fait que ce type existe, avec ce visage et ces manières, c'est de la manipulation. »_

Le Commandant se surprit à penser ce genre de choses, et il s'arrêta dès que possible. Il voulait aider Erol, pas faire la liste de toutes les choses attirantes chez Razer.

_ Je reste, c'est tout. Un problème avec ça ?

_ Aucun, vraiment.

Ses yeux disaient tout autre chose, mais Torn choisit d'ignorer ce détail.

_ Et après c'est moi l'asocial…

Le Commandant décocha un regard aigu à son soldat. Malgré le fait qu'il soit complètement ivre et sur le point de s'endormir au moindre moment (ce qui était une énigme pour Torn vu qu'Erol détestait se reposer), certaines de ses habitudes ne changeaient pas. Il murmura brièvement un « Ta gueule » à l'encontre de son Lieutenant, sans plus de remontrances. C'était inutile, son soldat n'était plus en état de recevoir des ordres. Razer décida donc de briser le silence, son attention entièrement tournée vers le pilote de zoomer.

_ Quand est-ce que tu comptes venir à Kras joli-cœur ? J'adorerais voir ce que tu donnes sur les circuits de courses de combats. Ça, ça serait certainement plus spectaculaire que les zoomers.

_ Essaie un peu d'en faire démarrer un, et après on en reparle. Tu ne tiendrais pas deux… deux secondes face à moi.

_ Eh bien, même si l'occasion de te voir en combinaison de pilote est extrêmement tentante, je ne reste ici que jusqu'à demain matin.

Torn fut désespéré d'observer la déception lisible sur le visage de son soldat. Ivre, il arrivait très mal à masquer ses émotions, chose à laquelle il excellait sobre. Mais le Commandant laissait maintenant faire, et n'était plus qu'un simple spectateur dubitatif, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ T'inquiète joli-cœur, si tu veux tu peux toujours passer à l'hôtel ce soir pour parler… ou pour me laisser découvrir tous tes tatouages.

Sachant jusqu'où allaient les marques de fonction de la Grenagarde, le Commandant se sentait une fois de plus gêné, et il souhaitait ardemment se réveiller dans son lit, pour se dire que finalement tout ça n'était qu'un simple rêve tordu et bizarre. Il toussa légèrement, très peu pressé d'entendre la réponse de son soldat. Ce dernier mit un certain temps à analyser la portée des mots du pilote de Kras, mais il finit par répliquer :

_ Quand tu veux. Je te montrerais de quoi un Grenagarde est capable, si tu arrives à suivre jusque là.

Soit Erol n'avait absolument pas compris ce que Razer venait de dire, soit il voulait que Torn se mette un sac en papier sur la tête et parte en courant.

Le pilote de Mizo élargit son sourire charmeur et s'approcha d'Erol pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille d'une voix scandaleusement langoureuse:

_ J'ai hâte.

Heureusement pour le pauvre Commandant, son micro s'ouvrit et la voix d'Ashelin résonna dans l'alcôve :

_ Torn, mon père veut te voir. C'est urgent.

Le second de Praxis remercia les Précurseurs de cette occasion inespérée de s'enfuir d'ici.

_ J'arrive, répondit-il en ne cachant d'aucune manière son soulagement.

Il se leva précipitamment de la banquette, prêt à partir pour le Palais. Après un dernier regard vers Erol, il se mit à réfléchir.

_Là il a l'air content et en plus il essaie de se sociabiliser… Non, je vais quand même pas le laisser ici. Il est complètement ivre et ce type est juste trop… non._

_ Viens Erol tu m'accompagnes.

_ Non j…

_ C'est un ordre soldat.

_ …

Le pilote ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'ici et la patience du bras droit de Praxis frisait les Catacombes. Il allait rapidement s'énerver.

_ Erol ne m'oblige pas à te traîner de force jusqu'au Palais.

Même si tout aussi agacé que le pilote de zoomer, Razer murmura finalement quelque chose à l'oreille pointue d'Erol, et quoi qu'il eut dit, le Lieutenant soupira, se leva lentement et suivit Torn en titubant légèrement. Son supérieur le prit par le bras et le sortit du Hip Hog le plus rapidement possible.

_ Je te déteste Torn, marmonna t-il finalement alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au véhicule de fonction.

_ C'est ça, demain tu quand tu te souviendras de tout ce que tu as fait et dit, tu auras honte et tu me remercieras de pas t'avoir laissé avec lui. C'est ça quand on est bourré.

_ J'suis pas bourré…

Erol hoqueta, et Torn ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

Kras. Un nom laid pour une ville qui l'était tout autant. Un lieu pour des gens riches et imbus d'eux même qui se pavanaient avec des apparats coûteux tandis que la pauvre ville voisine était en guerre. Abriville, en dépit de l'originalité incroyable de celui qui l'avait appelée ainsi, se battait. Elle subissait les assauts répétés et constants des MetalHeads, mais tenait le coup. Voilà une ville qui reflétait l'esprit belliqueux, pas des petites divas à la coiffure parfaite et aux manières bizarres. Bien entendu quand Erol pensait tout cela en entrant dans la ville avec son zoomer, il ne visait absolument personne. Il regardait d'un air dédaigneux ces bâtisses colorées et fragiles, qui tomberaient à la moindre secousse. Se sentait-il supérieur à cette bande de nazes ? Absolument.

_Mais pourquoi ai-je accepté d'aller dans cette ville que je méprise tant ?_

Maintenant qu'il y pensait en survolant de quelques centimètres les routes éclairées de la ville, il avait légèrement agit sur un coup de tête. Il se souvint soudainement de sa conversation avec son Commandant bien plus tôt dans la journée :  
  
__ Lieutenant, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !  
_

__ Tu vas enfin partir à la retraite ?  
_

_Erol, bien qu'allongé sur le canapé de la salle de repos, devinait le pseudo-sourire de son supérieur s'effacer dans une mine entre le désespoir et l'agacement.  
_

_Tant mieux.  
_

_Son chef se contenta de répondre d'un raclement de gorge irrité.  
_

__ Tu vas me remplacer en tant que Commandant de la garde de Krimzon pendant une journée.  
_

_L'attention du rouquin était à son comble dorénavant. Il se releva dans un effort surhumain pour rechercher la moindre trace d'humour dans les paroles de Torn.  
_

__ Pourquoi ?  
_

__ Le Baron m'envoie à Kras pour négocier quelques barils d'Eco pour nos nouvelles recherches en arme.  
_

_A l'entente du nom de la ville, un léger sourire frôla les minces lèvres d'Erol, et un visage accompagné d'une idée s'installa dans le fil de ses pensées.  
_

__ Il t'envoie, toi ? Négocier ? Laisse moi rire !  
_

__ Déjà tu me vouvoies, et ensuite mes compétences en négociation dépasse largement tes petits stages minables.  
_

__ C'est quand la dernière fois que tu es allé sur le terrain Monsieur le Commandant ?  
_

__ Justement ça me fera du bien de...  
_

__ Allez, épargne toi le ridicule, laisse moi y aller. Je ramènerais de l'Eco de cette petite ville bien plus vite que toi.  
_

_Torn sondait son employé de ses yeux bleus glacials remplis d'incompréhension. Erol, insistant pour faire une mission à sa place ? Impossible !  
_

__ Bon, devant tant d'engouement ce serait bête de ne pas te laisser faire. Par contre si tu rates tu iras t'expliquer avec le Baron.  
_

__ Ah mais c'est pas moi le Commandant, répliqua Erol déconcerté devant la facilité pour convaincre son patron, Bon j'y vais. Reste là et occupe toi de faire ce que tu fais si souvent... rien du tout.  
_

__ Erol espèce de...  
_

_Accompagnant le bruit des portes métalliques se refermant, le Lieutenant entendit un bruit de verre s'écrasant sur le métal à présent fermée, lancé dans sa direction. Ceci le fit rire._  
  
Ah oui, il venait pour R... récupérer de l'Eco noire dans cette ville. Mais par où commencer ? Fallait-il aller faire une requête au patron du crime Mizo, ou plutôt employer des manières plus frauduleuses ? Ou peut-être en acheter aux habitants de la ville...

Le voyage avait quand même été très long d'Abriville à Kras, et la lune se levait peu à peu dans le ciel d'encre. Alors, comme tout employé mature qui se respectait, Erol décida de se garer et d'aller dans le bar le plus proche pour boire un coup avant de débuter ses recherches.

Et curieusement, contrairement à la ville, le bar dans lequel il était entré faisait pâle figure.

Le _Crochet Sanglant,_ était sombre, sans beaucoup de source lumineuse à l'exception de la lune qui miroitait contre les vitres de l'aquarium géant faisant office de pan de mur.

Des tonneaux servants de tables, un mobilier très épuré ainsi que peu de monde, ce bar faisait très tâche dans cet endroit de démesure.

D'un regard d'or liquide dubitatif, mais pas moins supérieur, Erol fit son entrée jusqu'au bar, où il s'assit avec lassitude au comptoir. Un bon remontant lui ferait le plus grand bien, après cette traversée harassante au delà des Terres Pelées.

Le barman n'attendit même pas que le Lieutenant ne prononce un mot qu'il remplissait déjà une immense choppe d'un alcool à la couleur de l'ambre. Le silence pesait dans la pièce, et seul le bruit de l'écoulement du liquide de la bouteille au verre retentissait dans les longues oreilles d'Erol. Après avoir bu une gorgée, il se dit que finalement en dépit des apparences, le goût exquis de cet alcool lui ferait bien vite oublier la médiocrité de cet endroit. Il commanda même une seconde chopine avant même d'avoir fini la première, question de précaution, tout en sachant que cela amenuisait ses chances de réussite de sa mission. Tant-pis, Torn se ferait engueuler par le Baron. Quelle tristesse.

Les pensées si charitables qu'il portait vers son supérieur hiérarchique ne lui firent même pas remarquer tout de suite qu'une personne s'était installée à sa gauche. Un seul regard sur le comptoir le ramena immédiatement à la réalité.

Il avait un tatouage de flammes lézardant l'intégralité de son avant bras droit. Razer avait le même tatouage. Donc, cette personne était Razer. CQFD.

Erol, tout en confiance, n'accorda pas un regard de plus à son nouveau voisin de bar et il lui lança, sans quitter des yeux son grand verre d'alcool :

_ Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi...

_ Quoi ?

Le Lieutenant d'Abriville se figea. Ce n'était pas, mais pas DU TOUT sa voix. Ce serait-il éventuellement trompée sur la personne ? La flamme au bras était un tatouage répandu dans les environs ?

Apparemment, car lorsqu'il tourna sa tête vers sa gauche, il n’aperçut qu'une armoire à glace aux oreilles coupées et au visage également tatoué, qui le regardait bizarrement.

_ C'est à moi que tu parles ? demanda l'habitant de Kras.

_ Non, tenta Erol dans une tentative désespérée de déni, on se connaît ?

_ Oh mais tu es un de ses guignols d'Abriville non ? Je reconnais ces tatouages ridicules.

Le grand roux pointa sa grosse main en direction d'Erol, touchant presque son visage pâle. Ce à quoi ce dernier répondit évidemment violemment. Il écarta vivement le bras de l'habitant de Kras en frappant vigoureusement avec le dos de sa main.

_ Je n'aurais aucune leçon à recevoir de la part d'un crétin sans oreilles avec une tâche d'encre en plein milieu de la face.

Les deux elfes s'étaient à présent levés, devant l'indifférence totale du barman qui s'affairait à astiquer la vitre de l'aquarium. Erol n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire par cet abruti, malgré le désavantage évident qu'il possédait au niveau du physique. De plus, le peu d'alcool qu'il avait consommé faisait chauffer son sang un peu plus encore.

_ Tu te crois intouchable avec ton petit uniforme de Grenagarde ? Viens un peu par ici que je te refasse le portrait.

_ C'est marrant, lança Erol qui ne semblait absolument pas amusé, j'allais te proposer exactement la même chose.

Le Lieutenant avait appuyé ses paroles en sortant son arme et en la braquant sur cet idiot, provoquant un effet dont il était assez fier. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il savoura cette soudaine prise de pouvoir.

C'était sans compter son adversaire qui appela silencieusement deux autres brutes épaisses qui apparurent à ses côtés. L'un cachait sa tête d'un énorme masque marron, tandis que l'autre, le visage à découvert mais peut-être qu'il pouvait s'abstenir, était un brun à l'allure tout aussi féroce.

_ Oh, répliqua le rouquin pour tenter de garder contenance (et aussi parce qu'il avait une très grande gueule), tu as besoin de tes petits copains pour régler tes problèmes ? Trois contre un ? Les elfes de cette ville n'ont-ils aucun honneur?

_ Non, se contenta de répondre l'homme qu'il avait eut la bêtise de confondre avec Razer, on tabasse les petits garçons d'Abriville, aucun problème.

L'elfe masqué rajouta quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible pour les oreilles d'Erol étant donné que le masque l'empêchait de pouvoir parler convenablement. Le Lieutenant se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ne sachant plus vraiment sur qui pointer son arme. Il ne perdait pas son courage, qui relevait en ce moment bien plus de l'entêtement ou de la stupidité, et avait même dans l'idée de réellement commencer un combat à trois contre un, tout en pensant avoir une chance de gagner.

Ah l'alcool...

Au moment où le rouquin allait serrer le poing pour frapper l'elfe brun, les portes de l'établissement s'ouvrirent avec fracas, faisant s'arrêter quelques instants ce combat et réveillant au passage quelques endormis le nez dans leur verre d'alcool.

_ Vous avez vu, y'a un abruti qui est venu en zoomer !

Une jeune elfe, sûrement un peu plus jeune qu'Ashelin, à la chevelure rose tressée ainsi qu'une frange de la même couleur encadrant ses grands yeux bleus, entra en trombe au Crochet Sanglant, avec une brutalité dans les gestes qu'on ne devinerait pas chez une petite créature comme elle. Erol s'efforça de remarquer que cette habitante de Kras portait également des tatouages de flammes au niveau de ses bras fins.

Elle balaya le bar du regard durant quelques instants, avant d'apercevoir ceux qu'elle cherchait apparemment. C'est à dire bien évidemment les trois gros durs qui voulaient cogner très fort sur le soldat d'Abriville.

_ Ah vous êtes là ! Qu'est-ce que vous...

Elle s'arrêta au niveau de la bagarre, comprenant enfin la raison de ce groupement soudain de ces elfes mâles. La jeune elfe observa Erol quelques instants, avant de se placer dans son dos pour ainsi l'entourer également, les quatre habitants de Kras formant maintenant un cercle autour de lui, tout près du comptoir et du barman habitué à ce genre de chose.

_ Quelque chose me dit que c'est toi l'abruti en zoomer, lança t-elle provoquant le sourire des deux elfes (et peut-être aussi du gars masqué).

_ Bien, maintenant vous êtes trois et demi, charmant.

Le Lieutenant continuait toujours d'aller chercher ce quatuor d'adversaires, totalement inconscient de leurs éventuelles compétences ou identités.

Ce fut quand la jeune elfe braqua un Pacificateur contre sa colonne vertébrale qu'il envisagea un court instant de changer de discours.

_ Quatre... j'ai peut-être mal compté.

Pour essayer de riposter, Erol se retourna et orienta à son tour son arme vers la demoiselle menaçante, oubliant quelques secondes les trois armoires à glace qu'il avait laissé dans son dos.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était à ce que la jeune effarouchée ne fronce les sourcils en relâchant sa garde. Un détail chez le pilote de zoomer semblait l'intriguer et finalement... Erol n'aurait pas voulu s'expliquer à ce sujet :

_ Attends un peu... où est-ce que t'as eu ces gants ?

Le Lieutenant, à cette question, posa ses pupilles dorés en direction de ses propres mains gantées : il portait actuellement le cadeau que le bras droit de Mizo lui avait offert à la suite de son escorte dans Abriville. L'énigmatique et magnifique Razer...

Oh, il comprenait mieux tous ces tatouages maintenant... toutes ces personnes travaillaient donc pour Mizo... Et connaissaient Razer qui plus est...

_Vas-y Erol, explique toi..._

_ C'est pas tes affaires.

Il avait froncé les sourcils et raffermit son emprise sur le pistolet qu'il pointait toujours sur la jeune elfe. Il espérait que cela la dissuaderait de poser d'avantage de questions.

_ Sherma, on dirait les mêmes que ceux du boss, lança le brun en regardant lui aussi les mains d'Erol.

_ C'est ceux du boss ! Comment les as-tu eu ?

La-dite Sherma leva à nouveau son bras à l'apparence pourtant frêle et visa cette fois-ci la tête de son adversaire.

_Les choses se compliquent._

Le lieutenant, heureux que ses interlocuteurs ne puissent voir ses joues rosir, ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais s'abstint, déconcerté par le soudain rire qu'il entendit, provenant de l'unisson des trois molosses derrière lui. Il se tourna légèrement, incrédule devant ces gloussements étouffés extrêmement masculin. Il pouvait toujours se réconforter en voyant la mine tout aussi confuse de la jeune employée de Mizo qui regardait ses collègues comme s'il s'agissait de dangereux débiles mentaux.

_ Mais ça va pas bien vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

_ A ton avis, comment il les a eu ? lança le brun au visage dénudé

_ Oh, fit-elle, comprenant enfin la pensée de ces trois collègues.

_ Oh non non non non non non. Stop! Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu...

_ Tiens mais ce ne serait pas joli coeur ?

Une nouvelle silhouette apparut au Crochet Sanglant, bien plus grande et respectée que la précédente à en juger par la soudaine attention que le peu de personnes présentes accordèrent à cette entrée, et cette fois-ci c'était bien _sa_ voix. Malheureusement.

Il avait fallut qu'il arrive maintenant. En plein dans cette conversation si... épineuse ? Les Précurseurs avaient un bien cruel sens de l'humour.

Razer s'avança vers le petit groupe rassemblé, admirant avec un demi sourire le visage écarlate du Grenagarde. Les quatre hommes de main de Mizo reculèrent instinctivement à l'approche de leur supérieur, et la moindre trace de sourire avait définitivement disparue de toutes les lèvres.

_ Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous mettre à quatre pour frapper un simple soldat d'Abriville ? Vous risqueriez d’abîmer un si joli visage, ce serait dommage.

Il effleura la joue d'Erol d'une de ses mains gantées, mais l'intéressé se dégagea brusquement, amer et surtout furieux du comportement de Razer devant ces quatre abrutis.

_Je le déteste. Je vais le tuer._

L'elfe d'Abriville allait rétorquer quelque chose de fort sympathique mais il n'en fit rien : Razer semblait avoir beaucoup d'autorité sur ses employés (contrairement à Torn).

_ Allons, reculez et prenez un verre messieurs... et mademoiselle. Pas de combat aujourd'hui, réservez-vous plutôt pour les circuits.

L'elfe aux oreilles coupées avec qui le soldat avait commencé le conflit s'approcha de lui, pour murmurer d'un ton empli de sarcasme :

_ Alors toi aussi tu as besoin de ton petit copain pour régler tes problèmes ?

Erol pouvait le jurer, le coup de poing qui suivit se lança presque tout seul dans le visage du pilote de Mizo, qui tomba par terre sous le choc. S'il avait suivi son instinct, le Lieutenant d'Abriville aurait continuer de frapper ce crétin à même le sol, mais les deux autres pilotes retenaient chacun de ses bras pour l'en empêcher. Toutefois, personne ne fit de commentaires devant cette soudaine violence, ou même le fait qu'Erol cherchait à frapper dans l'abdomen de son opposant avec ses chaussures à pointe, et Razer semblait même très amusé par la situation (il était bien le seul).

Lorsque le blessé au nez ensanglanté se remit de ses émotions et cessa d'être sonné, il se releva prestement prêt à renvoyer le coup au pilote de zoomer, mais une puissante main gantée de jaune bloqua le poing de l'elfe en plein dans sa trajectoire vers le beau visage d'Erol.

_ Shiv, j'ai dit pas de combat aujourd'hui. Va plutôt vérifier si ta voiture ne va pas exploser comme la dernière fois. Ce serait bête que quelqu'un ne la... sabote.

Le Lieutenant, dont les joues étaient belles et bien aux couleurs éclatantes du régime totalitaire d'Abriville, profita de cet arrêt des hostilités pour se dégager brusquement de l'emprise des deux elfes et partir en trombe du bar, toujours atteint de l'irrésistible envie de frapper sur quelque chose. Il préférait continuer de se battre contre ce Shiv plutôt que d'être interrompu par quelqu'un qui assurait sa sécurité. Il détestait paraître faible, et le fait qu'on le protégeait comme ça, en public, le mettait hors de lui. Par réflexe, il posa son masque de pilote sur son visage, de manière à cacher son embarras et sa fureur.

La fraîcheur de la nuit au dehors de ce bar et de toutes ces émotions fortes lui fit le plus grand bien. Il respira de nombreuses fois l'air pur de cette soirée avant de consentir à enlever son masque. Il croisa tout de même les bras et donna un grand coup de genou dans son zoomer pour évacuer légèrement sa grande colère. Adossé contre le mur froid de pierre, le rouquin était très tenté de rentrer immédiatement à Abriville pour déclarer à Torn qu'il pouvait aller faire lui même cette mission pourrie (même si ces événements n'avaient absolument aucun rapport avec la mission) et qu'il ne retournait plus jamais à Kras.

_ On boude joli cœur ?

La voix séduisante de Razer bourdonna dans les oreilles tatouées d'Erol. Mais ce dernier choisit de l'ignorer, trop irrité pour répondre.

_ Oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas cette tête, tu es bien plus beau quand tes yeux luisent d'arrogance.

Razer essaya de nouveau d'approcher le visage de son interlocuteur avec une de ses mains, mais le Lieutenant détourna une fois de plus la tête.

_ La ferme, se contenta de siffler Erol qui se retenait de le frapper lui aussi.

_ On a déjà eu cette conversation si je me souviens bien, et je te dir...

_ Ta gueule !

Cette fois-ci, Razer interrompit son discours enjôleur pour contempler le visage fâché de joli cœur. Sans attendre l'avis de ce dernier, il lui attrapa le menton à l'aide de son pouce et de son index pour le forcer à planter son regard dans le sien.

Erol dut donc, contraint et forcé, admirer les magnifiques pupilles vertes sombres luisantes à la lueur de la lune qui contemplaient de la même manière ses yeux d'or liquide.

_ Tu aurais vraiment voulu que je te laisse te battre contre ces quatre là ? Je les connais, deux seuls auraient largement suffit pour te tuer. Ça aurait été criminel de les laisser faire. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, vas-y, ils sont à l'intérieur.

Le Lieutenant de la garde de Krimzon se contenta de soupirer. Ses poings serrés commençaient à légèrement faiblir et sa colère s'amenuisait petit à petit. Il dissipa tout de même une partie de sa fureur en se dégageant vivement de l'emprise du pilote et en attrapant la manche de Razer pour enfoncer ses ongles dans le bras du grand brun. Malgré ses gants qui affaiblissaient la douleur, le pilote de course de combat ressentait le message que voulait faire passer Erol.

_ Tu me sous estimes. J'aurais très bien pu tous les battre, bouda t-il.

Et ce dernier ne le savait pas, mais c'était pour le moment la seule personne de ce monde à avoir oser toucher sa veste encore vivante. Un privilège donc.

_ Mais oui, mais oui. Avant ou après que Sherma n'active son Pacificateur ?

Le Grenagarde ne dit pas un mot, ne cherchant pas à se justifier ou à argumenter dans ce débat où il était persuadé d'avoir raison.

_ Dis moi joli cœur, maintenant que tu es calmé...

Razer, qui ne perdait décidément pas son temps, profita du peu d'attention d'Erol pour passer sa main libre et non agressée autour de la taille de l'originaire d'Abriville, et ainsi l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Malgré l'absence exceptionnelle de cigarette dans la bouche ou les mains de Razer, son souffle traduisait bien son addiction. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui dérangea le plus Erol, mais plutôt le fait qu'il était maintenant à quelques centimètres du visage du grand brun.

_ ...tu n'approches toujours pas tes escortés ?

Pour être honnête, le pilote de zoomer ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Le repousser ? L'encourager ? Après tout, la première option semblait une mauvaise idée, il était en face d'une des personnes les plus dangereuses et têtues qu'il connaissait et malgré son égo démesuré et sa petite fierté, Erol ne saurait (et ne voulait) pas vraiment dire non à quelqu'un comme Razer. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était encore en colère, ce gars-là avait le don de le faire changer radicalement d'humeur en moins de deux secondes. Peut-être qu'il y a quelques minutes le Lieutenant de la garde de Krimzon aurait gratifié son interlocuteur enjôleur d'un violent coup de poing, mais plus maintenant.

_ Hmm.

Ce n'était pas une réponse ni une protestation, Erol le savait, mais il n'allait pas donner à Razer le plaisir de l'entendre succomber à ses avances. Malgré son caractère rancunier, le pilote de zoomer ne fit aucun geste de recul ou de dégagement de l'étreinte de Razer, ce qui pouvait être entendu comme un « oui », parce que techniquement c'était sa réponse.

_ Parfait.

Razer s'approcha encore un peu plus du visage tatoué du Lieutenant, semblant absolument charmé par ses beaux yeux dorés. Erol allait pratiquement fermer les yeux alors que leurs lèvres ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres quand soudain :

_ Alors Erol ? Comment se passe ta mission ? Tu as trouvé de l'Eco Noire ?

Une envie de meurtre apparut dans l'esprit d'Erol, qui se dégagea de Razer et recula brusquement en réaction à cette agression auditive de la part de Torn.

_ Mais tu peux arrêter de me parler quand je suis en train d... en mission ?

_ Oh ça va, je voulais savoir où tu en étais.

_ Mais tu verras bien quand je rentrerais ! C'est pas la peine de m'agresser les oreilles avec des conneries pareilles ! Tu me rappelles encore je te...

_ C'est bon j'ai compris ! Je voulais juste m'assurer de ta sécurité ! Et tu me parles mieux !

_ C'est ça casse toi !

Razer regardait Erol s'énerver contre son supérieur avec amusement, quoiqu'une pointe d'agacement envers ce dernier se faisait ressentir. Erol posa vers Razer des yeux agacés et désolés, ce à quoi il répondit d'un simple sourire.

Pour une fois, ce fut le Lieutenant qui s'avança vers le pilote de course de combat dans l'espoir de finalement l'embrasser.

_ Mon Commandant est un parfait abruti.

Le champion de course de combat fit signe que ce n'était rien avant de s'avancer lui aussi vers joli cœur.

Mais...

_ Boss ! Euh... enfin... je dérange peut-être... c'est que Edje et Sherma font un pari et ils aimeraient bien que vous soyez là.

Erol se prit la tête dans ses mains de désespoir, mais Razer répondit nonchalamment, avec une pointe d'irritation bien plus présente dans sa voix :

_ Oh mais tu vois, mes employés ne sont pas mal non plus dans leur genre.

Avant d'entrer de nouveau dans le bar, le grand brun se retourna vers Shiv.

_ Toi, donne tes clefs du garage à Erol. Il va te débarrasser de quelques barils d'Eco Noire comme tu ne t'en sers jamais...

_ Mais bo...

_ Parfait, tu l'accompagnes, et n'essaie même pas de te venger. Bonne soirée.

Razer ouvrit la porte en bois de l'établissement, lança un dernier regard au Lieutenant d'Abriville en lui soufflant un : « La prochaine fois » et il partit.

Il était vraiment maudit.

Si Erol, les clefs d'un garage du plus grand patron du crime en main, avait réussi la mission de Torn, la sienne en revanche, était sans cesse contrecarrée. Avant de suivre Shiv jusqu'au local, il frappa d'un nouveau coup de genou dans son zoomer.


	4. Chapter 4

Eh oui, Erol l'avait toujours su, et maintenant il en avait la preuve claire et nette. Thalilitwen était bel et bien une grosse connasse.

*******

_ Non, c'est même pas la peine, coupa brusquement Erol.

Torn souffla. Encore.

C'en était devenu une pénible habitude à chaque interaction entre les deux Grenagardes. A vrai dire, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, ils se supportaient difficilement et le Lieutenant devenait de plus en plus ambitieux. Donc, le Commandant d'Abriville avait abandonné l'idée d'adopter un comportement autoritaire avec cette tête brûlée... pour l'instant. 

Avec une exaspération toujours marquée sur son visage tatoué, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'attaquer de nouveau ce débat... enfin cette dispute.

_ Tu es obligé, et c'est au Palais de toute façon, de quoi tu te plains ?

_ J'ai pas envie c'est tout. Donne moi une mission pourrie comme tu m'en donnes tous les jours, genre frapper sur un débile des Souterrains qu'on a trouvé ou un truc comme ça. 

_ C'est sur les ordres du Baron, Erol. Et crois moi, si le premier Lieutenant manque à l'appel, attends toi à être rétrogradé... au moins peut-être que ça te calmera.

Le pilote de zoomer sonda les yeux bleus glacés du Commandant blasé. Il n'avait pas l'air en très grande forme. Maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, de grandes cernes épousaient le coin de ses yeux et son visage n'avait rien d'aussi autoritaire qu'à l'ordinaire. Malgré cette attitude dont plus d'une personne auraient eu pitié, le pilote de zoomer se contenta de rétorquer:

_ Premier Lieutenant... avec tout le sale boulot que je me tape, je devrais être bien mieux gradé que toi.

Torn se contenta d'hausser les épaules, toujours aussi nonchalant.

_ Eh ben t'en parleras au Baron ce soir, tu te feras bien voir comme ça. Tu prendras ma place et tout le monde sera content. Une aubaine pour ta carrière.

_ Tu commences à me faire peur... tu devrais prendre des vacances un peu, ça te changerait.

Son interlocuteur haussa de nouveau les épaules.

_ Pffff, souffla finalement un Erol vaincu, comment une misérable fête au Palais pourrait être une aubaine pour ma carrière ? Et arrête d'hausser les épaules à chaque fois que je dis un truc !

_ Il y aura beaucoup de monde influent tu sais, c'est un véritable rendez-vous politique, pour célébrer la future attaque du Baron au nid des MetalHeads. Je te déconseille d'arriver en retard soldat. A plus tard.

Le Commandant de la garde de Krimzon partit dans un bruit de pas traînant contre le sol métallique, et son collègue se demandait s'il ne fallait pas bientôt lui acheter des anti-dépresseurs. Enfin, pour le moment, l'état psychologique de son supérieur hiérarchique n'était pas le premier de ses soucis.

Génial. Une fête. La ville pouvait à tout moment tomber entre les sales mains des MetalHeads, mais faisons une fête, c'est tellement mieux ! Ça remontera le moral des citoyens ! Erol leur remonterait le moral à coup de Vulcanoshooteur s'il s'écoutait. Cette ville était peuplée d'ingrats de toute façon, et même le Commandant commençait à en devenir un. Il était temps que les choses changent.

L'après midi n'arrivait pas encore à son terme que les Grenagardes de Krimzon furent délestés de leur obligations quotidiennes pour pouvoir préparer le Palais à la réception, ce qui énerva beaucoup Erol. 

_ Ça va faire du bien un peu de repos non ?

Le pilote de zoomer aux allures de chat tourna lentement sa tête vers le garde qui n'était autre que le fameux Rupertikjakmos aussi connu de la garde de Krimzon comme le... non, en fait personne ne le connaissait vraiment, ses apparitions se faisaient si brèves qu'on ne l'assimilait plus à rien. Une sorte de fantôme.

_ C'est sûr, ta semaine a dû être ha-ras-sante, fit un autre Grenagarde en enlevant son masque rouge et noir qui lui couvrait le visage. Dis-moi, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu es venu bosser plus de deux jours d'affilés ?  
Rupertikjakmos, une marque profonde de bronzage au niveau des yeux, sûrement due à des lunettes de soleil, fit mine de s'offusquer :

_ Comment osez-vous penser une chose pareille ? Je suis fidèle au Baron et à vous tous, fit-il en désignant les autres gardes d'un geste théâtral, mon cher... euh... Kald ?

_ Kade, corrigea celui-ci.

_ C'est ça Kade. Et puis ce sera un peu de festivités durant cette époque bien sombre de la guerre, non ?

_ Tu parles, grommela Erol en prenant finalement part à la conversation, j'ai pas fait mon service militaire pour accrocher des banderoles et gonfler des ballons. 

_ C'est toujours mieux que de frapper des civils, fit remarquer Kade.

Le Lieutenant allait contredire ce Grenagarde bien trop pacifique à son goût, mais il se ravisa. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces discussions sans intérêt. Il ne suivit donc pas ses hommes mais se dirigea plutôt vers ses appartements, où il pourrait travailler tranquillement avant de devoir passer une soirée sans pouvoir utiliser d'armes sur quelqu'un. Rien que d'y penser un seul instant le contrariait déjà.

Erol préféra ainsi passer le reste de sa fin d'après-midi à travailler sur les nouveaux cycles de patrouilles dans les différents secteurs, en particulier dans les jardins, où la menace s'intensifiait. Mais maintenant que les chars ASPIC flambants neufs semblaient opérationnels, il pouvait assurer la sécurité des plantes, des civils qui erraient sans raison dans ce lieu dangereux et des yakows. Merveilleux. En plus c'était le travail de Torn à la base, mais cette fois-ci il préférait ne pas s'en plaindre. Après tout cela lui garda l'esprit occupé jusqu'à ce que... eh bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme contre la plaque métallique glacée de son bureau, le visage posé contre les plans de la ville. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, Erol détestait dormir, mais le manque de sommeil alarmant portait finalement atteinte à son esprit, obligeant à présent son corps à un peu de repos.

*******

Une main très délicate frappa à la porte, tellement fort que le bruit raisonna dans toute la chambre entourée de métal d'Erol jusqu'à vibrer dans ses longues oreilles d'elfes.

Cette sensation, ainsi que ce bruit désagréable au possible le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il réalisa peu à peu qu'il s'était endormi telle une larve, que l'heure avait déjà pas mal tournée et qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui tambourinait à sa porte en prenant tant de plaisir à le faire que cela ne pouvait être que Torn.

Le rouquin se massa quelque peu son visage tatouée dans le but de mieux se réveiller, tout en se levant pour aller tuer son Commandant.

_ Torn t'es vraiment un con, lança t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Mais ce n'était pas Torn. Enfin, à moins que son cher supérieur qu'il aimait tant ne se soit fait soudainement des dreadlocks rouges et une silhouette de mannequin.

_ Ashelin, murmura t-il en reconnaissant la fille du Baron.

_ Torn m'a envoyée te chercher, fit-elle froidement. Dépêche toi de te changer, les gens sont déjà là. Allez !

Erol remarqua pour la première fois qu'Ashelin n'arborait pas son uniforme : elle était vêtue d'une robe noire épousant parfaitement ses courbes, ainsi qu'un décolleté très plongeant. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas espérer autre chose d'elle, et cette tenue semblait bien plus convenable que son habit de Grenagarde.

Torn a dû s'évanouir en la voyant.

Mais, tout en s'imaginant la réaction gênée qu'aurait pu avoir son Commandant, Erol comprit qu'il regardait Ashelin depuis trop longtemps pour paraître normal. Il s’éclipsa donc rapidement dans sa salle de bain, enfila une chemise blanche avec le sigle noir du Baron brodé sur l'épaule ainsi qu'un pantalon noir des plus banals. Il déposa les gants de Razer à côté de l'évier et rejoignit l'impatiente progéniture du Baron. 

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant le trajet de la chambre d'Erol jusqu'à la grande salle où se déroulait l’événement, et ce fut tant mieux. Le rouquin n'aimait pas trop Ashelin, et c'était bien réciproque. Elle le laissa donc à l'entrée de la grande salle magnifiquement bien décorée -il semblerait donc que ses Grenagardes soient doués pour quelque chose-, ne laissant absolument pas paraître la guerre qui faisait rage au delà des murs de la ville, et donnant plutôt une impression éclatante de richesse, de buffets, de musique... et de personnes.

L'elfe souffla, déjà exaspéré par cette fête qui n'avait même pas commencée. Il avança quelques mètres pour balayer l'immense pièce de ses yeux d'or liquide, avant de commencer à repérer quelques visages familiers. Torn était aux côté du Baron Praxis, en train de parler avec des inconnus ; Kade et Rupertikjakmos avaient réquisitionné un des canapés, près d'un buffet. Parfait, il savait dès à présent où il allait passer le reste de sa soirée.

_ Que du beau monde ce soir ! Mais regardez Mesdames et Messieurs, ne serait-ce pas le grand champion de zoomer d'Abriville en personne ?

Une caméra flotta brusquement autour d'Erol, et une elfe munie d'un micro et d'un sourire médiatique apparut dans son champ de vision, comme sortie de nulle part. Le Lieutenant connaissait cette journaliste : c'était Thalilitwen, grande présentatrice people qui avait la main sur absolument tous les médias d'Abriville, et qui officieusement alimentait la campagne de propagande du Baron grâce à ses rubriques visant à abrutir la population.

Elle aussi était en tenue de soirée et elle regardait le rouquin avec son œil citron et son autre œil robotique de requin, avide d'informations. Sa mâchoire était partiellement métallisée aussi et Erol s'était toujours demandé comment elle avait eu ça. Si l'on oubliait son visage de semi robot et ses yeux de prédateurs, elle inspirait plutôt la confiance sous sa frange balayée et son carré plongeant de cheveux blancs lune. Tout de même, elle lui donnait froid dans le dos. Surtout avec ce sourire.

_ Alors, fit-elle en tendant le micro vers lui, vous êtes très élégant ce soir. Quelles sont vos impressions ?

_ C'est bien, fit-il en serrant les dents.

La journaliste émit un faux rire en balançant sa tête en arrière, avant de répliquer :

_ Quelle richesse de vocabulaire pour un Grenagarde ! Et bien, fit elle en se calmant et en regardant la caméra, c'était la déclaration très intéressante d'Erol, lieutenant de notre grand Baron, pour la chaîne Haven TV, LA plus grande de divertissement dans le monde. Nous suivrons l’événement en direct toute la soirée mes amis! Accrochez-vous!

Le pilote de zoomer profita de ce monologue pour s'enfuir vers ses collègues. Eux aussi avaient des airs mornes ainsi que la même tenue tout à fait identique, dénotant de leur grande originalité collective.

_Toi aussi tu t'es fait harcelé par l'autre harpie ? Demanda Kade à un Erol s'affalant sur le canapé avec un verre à la main.

_ Ouais... je me demande comment des gens peuvent regarder son émission... c'est vraiment débile.

_ Je trouve que c'est plutôt sympa, osa Rupertikjakmos, mais c'est surtout les scandales qui sont intéressants. Et puis moi, personne n'est venu m'agresser avec un micro.

_ Mais c'est parce que toi personne ici ne sait qui tu es !

_ Tout le monde s'en fout d'ailleurs, rajouta Erol.

_ Je suis un Grenagarde quand même.

_ A mi-temps en semi-partiel, corrigea Kade avec un sourire. Mais... si vous voulez mon avis, elle a trouvé ses victimes pour la soirée.

Le grenagarde qui était la cible des quolibets suivit le regard bleu ciel de son collègue avant d'écarquiller les yeux avec excitation.

_ Mais ils devaient venir ? C'est trop génial !

Erol se décida également à tourner le coin de l’œil vers les nouvelles victimes de la journaliste people avant d'y trouver un intérêt bien plus important qu'à première vue.

Razer était donc de la partie. Il possédait ce petit détail, cette aura sur laquelle le Lieutenant ne pouvait placer de mot, qui l'empêchait de détourner son regard, quelque part entre l'adoration et la contemplation. Erol venait de trouver sa cible et il était déterminé à ne pas le lâcher de la soirée, parce que le Lieutenant obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Il tenta toutefois de chasser les émotions de son visage pour revenir à une attitude plus habituelle, espérant que ces collègues n'y aient porté aucune attention, mais ses yeux dorés ne quittèrent toujours pas le pilote de Kras. Très élégant à son habitude et ayant abandonné son manteau rouge pour une magnifique veste smoking en accord avec le reste de sa tenue, il avait toujours une cigarette à la main et semblait faussement intéressé par les propos de Thalilitwen. Il était accompagné de la jeune elfe du bar de la dernière fois, la « folle au Pacificateur » qui semblait bien plus assagie. Elle avait lâché sa chevelure rose et ses tatouages au bras paraissaient lui faire des gants. Sherma s'accrochait au bras du pilote de course de combat comme une enfant qui ne voudrait pas se séparer de ses parents. Tout ceci ne plaisait pas à Erol.

*******

_ Les fameux favoris de Mizo, s'exclama la journaliste. Vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux !

_ Merci, firent-ils poliment.

_ Deux des meilleurs pilotes de course du monde ici, à Abriville ! Nous avons de la chance! Les rumeurs disaient vraies, vous êtes aussi séduisants que dangereux. On ne vous a jamais dit que vous formiez un très joli couple ? Mais peut-être que...

_ Oh non, je vous arrête tout de suite, fit Sherma avec un grand sourire, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Je suis déjà mariée à mon magnifique bolide de toute façon. Et puis... je ne pense pas être le « type » de Razer.

_ J'imagine que Monsieur a le choix question prétendantes, n'est-ce pas? Va t-on un jour finalement vous voir au bras d'une magnifique blonde?

_ Cela m'étonnerait fortement, lança Razer en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

_ Une rousse alors ?

Le pilote se contenta de sourire, et la journaliste n'insista plus.

_ Très bien, je vais vous laisser. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se voir plus tard dans la soirée, pour parler de votre femme parfaite ?

_ Peut-être, murmura Razer en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sherma pour qu'elle se retienne de rire.

_ A bientôt alors !

La jeune elfe aux cheveux roses bonbons attendit que Thalilitwen parte avant de laisser échapper un éclat de rire.

_ Ils sont vraiment stupides à Abriville !

*******

_ LE Razer ? Fit Rupertikjakmos, toujours pas remis de cette nouvelle. Depuis le temps que je voulais un autographe !

A cette phrase, le Lieutenant tiqua.

_ Attends... tu crois pas que tu aurais pu lui demander durant son escorte ?

_ Quelle escorte ?

_ Oh je sais pas... peut-être celle qui T'AS été assignée, que t'as pas faite et que j'ai dû faire ?

_ Quoi ? Mais on m'a jamais prévenu, moi !

Erol soupira, il n'entendit que d'une oreille lointaine les lamentations du Capitaine, qui gémissait contre l'épaule de Kade, plus gêné qu'autre chose. Il se reprit rapidement, se redressa avec l'objectif de bombarder son supérieur de questions :

_ Il est comment en vrai alors ?

_ Eh bien... il est...

_Merveilleux, Séduisant, Impossible, Arrogant..._

_ Arrogant...

 _Parfait, Horripilant, Maniaque, Agaçant..._

_ Agaçant et maniaque.

_ Eh ben, que des qualités ! Ça a pas dû être facile de le supporter ! Vous avez pas dû bien vous entendre.

_Je l'adore._

_ T'imagine même pas.

Erol fut à nouveau silencieux, et ses pupilles dorées vagabondèrent dans la salle pour se poser à nouveau sur le duo originaire de Kras. La jeune elfe croisa son regard et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Razer, qui regarda lui aussi dans sa direction. Il sourit quand ses yeux verts sombres remarquèrent Erol, et il répliqua quelque chose à sa pilote qui partit dans un grand éclat de rire. 

Le pilote de zoomer se leva de son canapé moelleux avec l'intention de se diriger vers les deux employés de Mizo. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais le simple fait de réfléchir à la question l'aurait fait retourner à sa place.

_ Où tu vas ? Demanda Rupertikjakmos.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua t-il sèchement.

_ Attends tu vas pas me laisser seul avec... lui ?

Mais la supplication de Kade n'eut aucun effet sur Erol qui se déplaçait entre les personnes pour arriver devant les deux pilotes. Lorsque le conducteur de zoomer arriva à leur hauteur, Razer l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

_ Tiens, puisqu'on parle de lui, joli cœur arrive. Tu te souviens de Sherma ? Celle avec le Pacificateur, la d...

_ Oui je me souviens, rétorqua t-il.

_ Désolée pour ça au fait, s'excusa t-elle sans faire partir le sourire de son visage. Je vous laisse.

Elle fit un clin d’œil à son boss avant de partir vers le buffet au fumet attrayant.

_ Sherma hm ? Elle est pas un peu trop jeune pour toi ?

_ Bizarrement, mes trois gars n'ont pas exprimé la grande envie de m'accompagner... et puis, tu sais ce que c'est, l'image... 

Les deux elfes restèrent un moment dans le silence avant que Razer ne le brise, effleurant volontairement le bras d'Erol :

_ Si je me souviens bien... nous avions été interrompus la dernière fois, hm ?

Le cœur du Lieutenant se mit à battre plus rapidement à l'entente des mots et de la voix séduisante du grand brun et il osait espérer que cela ne se remarquait pas par la couleur de ses joues.

_ Que dirais-tu d'aller dans un endroit moins bruyant ?

Erol acquiesça, un sourire presque narquois sur son visage.

_ Après toi.

C'est donc comme ça que les deux pilotes les plus sadiques et les plus arrogants du monde en étaient venus à s'embrasser passionnément dans un recoin à l'écart de la fête, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il ne savait plus vraiment si c'était lui qui s'était jeté sur Razer ou l'inverse, mais maintenant, leurs lèvres s'étaient finalement unies dans un baiser mélangeant passion, désir, haine, et sûrement aussi beaucoup de nicotine. Erol, sur la pointe des pieds, avait posé ses mains sur le visage de Razer, ses pouces posés contre les joues brûlantes du grand brun. Ce dernier, maintenant son partenaire très proche de lui, avait passé une main en dessous de la chemise du Lieutenant, laissant jouer ses doigts gantés le long de l'échine du soldat, ce qui le fit frissonner malgré cette grande bouffée de chaleur. Razer maintint quelque temps la lèvre inférieure d'Erol prisonnière entre les siennes, avant de l'embrasser de plus belle. Une des mains du jeune Grenagarde se glissa progressivement dans les doux cheveux d'ébène de son partenaire, alors qu'il rompit le baiser pour descendre doucement sa bouche de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou, ses lèvres ivres de ce contact tendre contre la peau diaphane de Razer, qu'il avait la forte intention de meurtrir.

Le pilote de course de combats le ramena vite à la réalité en le plaquant contre le mur métallique le plus proche, le contact froid de l'acier contrastant avec le comportement fiévreux du couple. Il lui sourit brièvement avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Cette passion dura un bon moment, et pourtant aucun des deux pilotes n'envisageaient rompre leur étreinte. Enfin, c'était avant que...

_ Incroyable, un véritable... scandale?

Les deux elfes stoppèrent brusquement leurs activités avant de chercher la source de cette voix, bien que chacun d'entre eux savaient pertinemment à qui elle appartenait.  
La journaliste sortit finalement de l'ombre où elle se cachait avec sa caméra volante pour apparaître à la vue des deux hommes, un sourire horriblement étincelant éclairant son visage.

_ Eh bien messieurs, tout cela était très... fougueux ? Quelle passion, vous avez sûrement dû faire rougir tout Abriville avec ça.

Erol avait sûrement dû passer du rouge au pourpre tant il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il l'avait toujours su, et maintenant il en avait la preuve claire et nette. Thalilitwen était bel et bien une grosse connasse. Il se dégagea un peu plus du grand brun, qui alluma nonchalamment une cigarette, peu impressionné par la démonstration de pouvoir de la journaliste.

_ Content que ça vous ait plu, lança t-il en haussant les épaules.

_ C'est en direct là ?!

_ Oh, non, c'est ce que j'enregistre pour demain soir, mais j'avoue que ce petit scoop va me faire gagner plus d'audience que ce crétin de Blitz en a jamais eu !

Elle fit quelques pas vers eux, toujours avec la démarche d'un prédateur vers ses proies et déclara d'une voix qui lui aurait valu un coup de Pacificateur en pleine face :

_ … Bien sûr, avec ma maladresse.... il se pourrait fortement que le contenu de cette caméra ne... s'efface.

Une GROSSE connasse.

_ Ah moins bien sûr, reprit-elle, que faire votre coming out comme ça ne vous dérange pas ?

_ Non...

Erol se retourna vers Razer avec consternation. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à fermer sa grande gueule de temps en temps, pour le bonheur de tous.

_ Je vois que monsieur le Lieutenant ne partage pas cet avis, remarqua Thalilitwen avec un sourire narquois. Combien vous êtes prêts à payer Messieurs ?

Le pilote de zoomer sortit de sa chaussure droite une de ses armes de secours qu'il braqua violemment sur la journaliste. Mais cela ne l'impressionna pas plus que cela.

_ Allons allons. Il me suffit aussi bien d'appuyer sur un bouton pour tout diffuser en direct. Alors, fit-elle en reprenant le cours de ses pensées, moi j'avais tout d'abord pensé à 500 orbes précurseurs, mais 1000 c'est tout aussi bien. Qu'en dites vous ?

_ 1000 orbes ??? Mais vous êtes folle, vous savez à qu...

_ Vous les aurez, fit le pilote de course de combat, un employé de Mizo vous les apportera demain dans vos locaux.

_ Parfait, j'adore faire affaire avec vous. Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de vous laisser. Oh, et ne faites pas trop de bêtises, où la vidéo pourrait bien... m'échapper.

La journaliste cyborg repartit, aussi discrètement qu'elle arriva. Malgré toutes les menaces que pouvaient proférer Erol, cette elfe était réellement intouchable, au risque de se mettre à dos le Baron en personne, ainsi qu'une meute de journalistes qui travaillaient pour elle. 

Devant la mine à la fois énervée et effarée du Lieutenant qui serrait son arme dans son poing, Razer intervint:

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Mizo s'occupera d'elle. Il n'aime pas vraiment que quelqu'un puisse avoir un « moyen de pression » sur lui ou sur son organisation. Même si je suis sûr qu'on aurait fait un massacre dans les médias toi et moi.

_ Ouais, ben si la moindre info sur ça est rendue public, je m'occuperais d'elle... J'ai pas envie que...

_ Je m'en fiche de ce que pense les autres. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Edje aurait perdu beaucoup d'argent et qu'on aurait sûrement fait beaucoup de jaloux.

_Quel idiot._


	5. Chapter 5

La pluie tombait drue sur l'intégralité d'Abriville. Le ciel se parsemait d'un gris progressivement assombri, obstruant les doux rayons du soleil couchant, et quelques éclairs zébraient par instant l'horizon illuminé d'une foudre éphémère.

Il se faisait tard, et ces conditions météorologiques n'amusait pas Erol, qui n'avait pas fermé l’œil depuis deux jours. Au moins. Assigné en patrouille dans les tours de garde de la périphérie, son humeur se mariait admirablement avec le ciel, les impétueuses zébrures et le tonnerre en moins. La caféine qui le contrôlait réduisait au fur et à mesure son effet tonique et nerveux, et le Lieutenant paraissait donc moins vivant qu'à l'habitude. Non pas qu'il ait eu un quelconque problème avec le manque de sommeil; au contraire il exécrait cette activité peu productive et inutile qu'était dormir, mais seulement cela commençait à affecter son efficacité. Et force était de l'admettre, il détestait encore plus ne pas être optimal dans ses compétences. La sensation que ceci provoquait au pilote de zoomer ne lui plaisait en aucun cas.

_ J'ai fini mon tour, annonça Erol à son partenaire Grenagarde, la relève ne devrait pas tarder.

_ Tu as de la chance, bougonna l'autre, tu vas enfin pouvoir dormir, moi j'ai encore deux heures de service et la nuit commence à tomber. Il pensait à quoi le Commandant quand il a choisi nos horaires?

Le regard doré du Lieutenant se perdait dans le panorama industriel moucheté d'épais nuages d'Abriville: malgré l'obscurité il pouvait distinguer la silhouette imposante du Palais, éclairée par l'entrechoque de la foudre sur le métal. Erol n'écoutait que distraitement les plaintes de son coéquipier moins expérimenté: il comprenait bien évidemment son collègue sur les faiblesses de l'organisation des tours de garde, mais les lamentations du pauvre petit soldat tout juste sorti de la caserne le firent doucement rire. Enfin, il esquissa un sourire félin en pensant à sa propre fin de journée, bien plus harassante que deux pauvres heures de patrouille.

_ Te plains pas, fit-il en reportant finalement son attention distraite sur le poste d'observation, ce sont des horaires de nouveau ça. Et si tu crois que je vais dormir... j'ai une heure de pause avant de repartir pour toute la nuit.

Avec ses propos, le Lieutenant ne cherchait surtout pas à être pris en pitié ou à montrer un quelconque signe de défaillance, il souhaitait juste prouver à son collègue qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre en jouant les martyrs.

_ Dur, lança l'autre à mi-voix, sur quel secteur?

_ ... Les Égouts, grimaça Erol en utilisant une expression faciale différente de son état de zombie.

Il aurait parfaitement pu se passer du petit rire moqueur provenant du jeune soldat, toutefois il ne fit aucun commentaire pour le moment. La tête du pilote de zoomer lui rappelait malgré lui de trouver un endroit pour pouvoir hiberner, et il sentait ses sens ralentir progressivement. Et après tout, il était vrai qu'absolument n'importe qui esquisserait à l'extrême limite un petit rictus moqueur à l'entente de ces propos, mais le Lieutenant comptait bien remettre le jeune à sa place, soldat contre haut-gradé. Erol préférait juste attendre le moment qu'il jugeait plus propice.

_ Et ben, t'as dû sacrément énerver Torn pour qu'il te fasse un coup pareil! Franchement il abuse.

_ Non, ce sont juste de vraies patrouilles de soldats qualifiés, tu connaîtras peut-être ça un jour. Et tu parles mieux de ton Commandant, c'est pas ton voisin de bar.

Ce serait le seul avertissement qu'il ferait, et si ce Grenagarde n'était pas stupide, il suffirait largement. Le Lieutenant ne supportait pas que l'on manque de respect à un supérieur ou à lui-même, le dernier cas en l'occurrence se produisant bien plus souvent en raison de son jeune âge. Même si Erol était la première personne à le faire, son amitié avec Torn légitimait les moqueries. Oui, son supérieur hiérarchique figurait presque seul parmi les personnes que le pilote de zoomer pouvait appeler "ami": malgré le fait qu'ils se disputaient souvent, ils avaient passé une grande partie de leur enfance ensemble, à jouer à travers les rues d'Abriville. Un petit brun suivi d'un rouquin, et accompagné de l'ombre d'un Kade presque exclu. C'était un bon résumé du temps où ils n'étaient que des enfants, mais il faudrait bien évidemment torturer Erol à l'aide de l'Eco noire pour qu'il dise tout ça à Torn. Et encore.

Non, lui et seulement lui possédait le droit de râler après leur cher Commandant.

Quand le Lieutenant jugea que sa petite mélancolie niaise avait assez duré et que la fatigue en était la seule responsable, il tourna ses pupilles ambrées en direction de l'elfe qu'il transperça d'un regard très autoritaire.

_ Oui... Lieutenant.

_ C'est ça. Bon moi je me casse, si l'autre a du retard c'est pas mon problème.

_ Bon courage!

Erol ne releva pas cette remarque, bien trop fatigué pour tenter de trouver un quelconque sarcasme ou encouragement dans cette formule de politesse des plus banales. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers l'autre soldat, il se contenta de l'ignorer royalement et de descendre rapidement les escaliers.

Le zoomer qu'il utilisait toujours lors de ses patrouilles l'attendait au garage du poste, et son pilote ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de cet endroit dans un rugissement du moteur. Son heure de pause serait bien courte, et il aurait au minimum quelques minutes pour réellement se reposer. Le Lieutenant ne trouverait pas le temps de tout faire comme il lui plairait: retourner au Palais, aller dans ses quartiers, prendre une douche, se changer, se reposer... et encore, manger était déjà une activité exclue de sa petite liste. Une perte de temps supplémentaire était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, et de toute façon son service nocturne commun concordait avec quelques soldats qui apportait souvent des en-cas, et qui seraient ravis de les partager avec leur supérieur hiérarchique.

De plus, le pauvre Lieutenant ne possédait plus ces petits concentrés d'Eco bleue qui permettaient aux soldats de Praxis de rester éveillés bien plus longtemps. Présenté sous forme liquide, il en mettait toujours dans son café pour ne pas avoir à perdre du temps en dormant. Mais il avait tout utilisé, et le soldat en charge de les remettre n'était personne d'autre que son Commandant, qui ne lui en donnait pas souvent. Torn pensait avant tout à la sécurité de ses hommes: déjà ces petits concentrés d'énergie bleue étaient aussi rares qu'illégaux, mais une consommation trop importante chez quelqu'un qui ne catalysait pas l'Éco pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Seulement Erol ignorait tous ces détails et n'hésitait pas à harceler son supérieur pour obtenir ces produits.

Tout en se disant qu'il serait dans une forme exceptionnelle durant cette patrouille de nuit, Erol conduisait sans vraiment trop réfléchir à sa route. La pluie ne le dérangeait pas, ni dans sa conduite car sa fatigue ne s'occupait pas des éclairs qui pouvaient troubler son zoomer, ni dans son état puisque l'armure d'un Grenagarde était trop épaisse pour pouvoir sentir la moindre goutte de pluie contre sa peau. Sans oublier que le pilote portait également son casque typique qui lui valait les remarques emplies de sarcasme de Torn.

Sa conduite rapide et l'habitude du trajet lui permirent de se trouver à destination en quelques minutes seulement, lui laissant bien peu de temps pour la réflexion dans son esprit déjà ralenti. Le Palais, parsemé d'une nuée opaque quelques minutes auparavant, se dressait maintenant devant lui, imposant et menaçant dans l'atmosphère orageuse. Mais tout ceci Erol n'y faisait plus attention depuis longtemps, il n'était plus le petit soldat d'il y a cinq ans, effrayé devant les impressionnantes démonstrations de puissance du régime totalitaire d'Abriville. Non, bien qu'il craignait encore et toujours le Baron Praxis, un certain respect avait mûri dans son esprit, et l'idée de participer à une guerre ne lui déplaisait pas. Erol faisait parti de ces personnes passionnées et impulsives qui profitaient d'une situation difficile pour atteindre un objectif bien plus enviable. Le combat contre les MetalHeads semblait libérer son patriotisme, mais le contrôle de la population l'attirait bien plus. En un sens il ressemblait à Thalilitwen sur ce point là.

Alors qu'il garait son véhicule à l'entrée du quartier général du Baron pour laisser le soin aux autres employés de le mener au garage, son micro commença à émettre un bourdonnement.

_ Erol, tu es où là?

Il discerna sans difficulté la voix robotisée de Torn, qui brisa soudainement la léthargie de son soldat. D'une voix cachant habilement sa fatigue, il répondit en essayant de ne pas glisser sur le sol battu par la pluie.

_ Au Palais, je me prépare pour la prochaine patrouille.

_ C'est bien, je pensais que tu avais oublié, tu m'impressionnes presque.

_ Content que tu t'amuses.

_ Bon, fit Torn dans toute sa magnanimité, vu toute la semaine que tu as enduré demain tu peux prendre ta journée, tu dois être le seul à ne pas avoir d'heures à rattraper.

_ ...

_ Erol? Pas de réactions?

_ Hm, acquiesça l'interpellé brusquement revenu dans la conversation, dis Torn... il te reste quelques trucs d'Eco bleue?

_ Pourquoi, tu veux te faire un stock ou t'as déjà plus rien?

_ ...

_ Et ça fait combien de jours que t'as pas dormi l'artiste?

_ T'occupe. T'en as ou pas?

Torn resta silencieux quelques instants. Avant de répondre à son soldat, il soupira longuement.

_ Tu sais quoi, prends une heure de plus pour te reposer correctement, je te remplacerais pendant ce temps, et je te ferais apporter ce qu'il me reste après. J'ai donné le surplus à Thalilitwen pour son jeu-concours, je lui parlerais. Mais fais attention avec ça quand même.

_ Qu'est ce qui me vaut cet élan soudain de bonté?

_ Tu es le seul qui tient debout, et si tu t'affaiblis t..

_ Je ne suis pas faible.

La voix d'Erol avait repris toute la froideur de son timbre. Dans sa lancée, il interrompit la conversation avant d'entendre la réponse de son Commandant, qu'il imaginait sans mal. Une fois son micro coupé, il décida de rentrer dans le Palais pour se protéger de l'orage et arrêter de faire les âmes en peine dehors. Bien que légèrement agacé par son supérieur, il oublia son courroux aussi instantanément qu'il ouvrit la porte métallique à l'aide de sa carte et qu'il entra dans sa chambre.

Et elle ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi confortable.

Cette pièce couverte de métal qu'il partageait avec le deuxième Lieutenant du même rang que lui semblait tout à fait correcte. Bien évidemment, il ne fallait pas raffoler du luxe pour s'en contenter, l'infrastructure proposant le strict minimum: commodes, bureaux de part et d'autre de la pièce, les lits de même. Quelques affaires des deux soldats traînaient ça et là sur le sol: munitions, armes, uniformes; aucun des deux n'étant adepte du rangement. Un écran de télévision égayait le mur, vierge de tous cadres ou affiches. Il ne s'en servait jamais, car seules les émissions de Thalilitwen y étaient diffusées, et que de toute façon il recevait suffisamment de magazines traitant des mêmes ragots qu'il ne pouvait les éviter. Une petite alarme était accrochée au plafond de métal en cas d'éventuelles attaques nocturnes ou d'urgences. La pièce était froide, impersonnelle et grisée de métal des jointures du sol jusqu'aux dalles du plafond.

Mais à l'instant présent, Erol n'avait que faire de l'état de ses quartiers ou du rangement qui était à faire. Il ramassa la revue de propagande du jour, ayant pour couverture son Commandant, et la jeta sur son bureau déjà assez encombré d'affaires. Il ne la lirait certainement pas, mais jeter directement le magazine à la poubelle semblait être un effort insurmontable en ce moment.

Non, le Lieutenant apprécia brièvement la chaleur ambiante de la pièce, à l'abri de la pluie et du ciel gris qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la grande fenêtre, avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain d'un pas nonchalant. La dite "pièce" ressemblait plus un à infime carré bordé de quatre mur peu après la porte d'entrée, mais elle comportait cependant le nécessaire que l'on pouvait attendre d'une salle d'eau.

Il se trouvait donc dans deux des quatre pièces qui rythmaient sa vie: ses quartiers, l'infrastructure d'entraînement et celle de repos.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle exiguë, Erol s'allégea tout de même des nombreuses protections de métal vermillon qui parsemaient son uniforme: en les détachant, elles s'écrasèrent durement contre le sol dans un fracas désagréable pour les longues oreilles du Grenagarde. Cependant il ne fit aucun effort pour les empêcher de tomber ou pour les ranger autre part: son colocataire avait pris sa semaine, alors il possédait la chambre pour lui tout seul sans avoir besoin de ranger ses affaires. Comme d'habitude de toute façon.

Libéré du poids conséquent de son attirail vermeil, il en profita également pour défaire ses épaulettes, son casque et pour poser ses armes -consciencieusement cette fois-ci- sur le bureau. Ainsi allégé, il entra dans la salle de bain avant de s'y dévêtir complètement, son uniforme étant bien plus facile à enlever de cette manière.

Une douche froide semblait être une bonne solution pour lutter contre la fatigue, même si ce n'était pas forcément la plus agréable. Tandis que ses doigts programmaient les réglages de la température pour les modifier du statut actuel qui pouvait se qualifier de brûlant, il se fit surprendre par la voix robotisée qu'émit la machine.

_ Température demandée: 12 degré.

Erol souffla un juron en se demandant quelle idée avait traversé l'esprit du Baron pour mettre la voix de sa fille absolument PARTOUT dans les machines d'Abriville. Déjà qu'il l'appréciait bien peu, entendre sa voix énervante jusque dans sa cabine de douche était une chose dont il pouvait parfaitement se passer.

Il appuya rapidement sur le bouton de validation pour faire taire la machine et l'instant d'après une pluie glaciale recouvra Erol qui frissonna de déplaisir. Il détestait sentir cette froideur mordre sa peau tatouée, mais en faire toute une histoire n'était pas digne de son rang de Lieutenant. Ce fut tout de même rapidement qu'il se savonna et se rinça, sortit de la douche et attrapa les deux premières serviettes à portée de main. Il en enroula une autour de sa taille et destina l'autre pour ses cheveux mouillés, qui regagnèrent leur forme très rapidement. En effet, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser -et ce que Thalilitwen racontait dans ses rubriques idiotes- Erol ne passait pas des heures à s'occuper de ses cheveux: en les séchant comme un malade avec sa serviette, ils adoptaient naturellement cette allure rebelle convenant admirablement à sa personnalité, que le Lieutenant pouvait déjà observer dans le petit miroir de la pièce qui pour une fois n'était recouvert d'une épaisse buée.

La réflexion s'arrêtait au milieu de son torse, il était dès lors capable d'admirer ses tatouages de Grenagarde d'un gris clair presque fondu dans la peau. Le pilote de zoomer ne s'imaginait plus sans ces marques, s'enlaçant le long de son corps, de ses oreilles jusqu'au bas de ses hanches.

Pour résumer cette admiration dans le miroir: Erol s'aimait. Il ne savait tout de même pas si sa contemplation léthargique provenait du fait qu'il manquait de sommeil ou s'il était particulièrement attirant ce jour-ci, mais il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne décide finalement de s'extirper de la salle de bain.

C'était d'une manière cadavérique qu'il avança vers sa commode, en quête de vêtements de rechange. Le fracas métallique du tiroir résonna, et Erol toujours aussi indifférent se revêtit de son uniforme -sans les protections vermeilles pour le moment- à l'exception de son haut bleu marine qu'il mettrait sûrement avant de partir. Il n'éprouvait pas l'envie de se sentir comprimé dans une armure qui collait contre sa peau.

En soufflant bruyamment il se laissa tomber sur son lit, au matelas qui lui semblait beaucoup plus moelleux qu'à l'habitude. Il apprécia également la largeur plus que nécessaire pour quelqu'un de sa carrure, ses grands lits bordés de métal jusqu'au sommier que tous les gradés possédaient.

Dormir, voilà ce qu'il voulait faire. Rien de plus facile, il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et enfin laisser ses muscles et son cerveau se reposer de toute cette agitation.

Non. Il se ressaisit en secouant vivement sa tête nichée dans l'oreiller pour chasser cet état d'esprit trop faible à son goût. Non, il n'était pas fatigué, il n'avait pas besoin de repos. Comme si quelques journées de service pouvaient avoir raison du Lieutenant... N'importe quoi. Non, son efficacité amoindrie venait sûrement du fait qu'il n'éprouvait pas l'envie de travailler, spécialement pas toute la nuit dans un espace confiné et très peu attrayant. Il allait donc attendre une heure le temps que cette sensation passe, avant de partir relever Torn. Il pouvait le faire, surtout s'il ne patrouillait pas le lendemain. Il pouvait le faire.

Il se complut dans ces pensées optimistes qu'il ressassait en battant lourdement des paupières, le forçant inconsciemment à s'abandonner au repos. Des petites pauses qui s'entrecoupaient d'un Erol se ressaisissant et ouvrant brusquement ses yeux dorés pour ne pas s'endormir.

L'ennui qu'il éprouvait ne l'aidait pas non plus. Si l'activité arrivait presque à le fatiguer, l'inactivité le détruisait complètement. Surtout dans cet état d'esprit confus, autrement il serait immédiatement parti patrouiller ou il se serait amusé au le stand de tir pour se défouler et ne pas rester confiné quelque part, car le Lieutenant détestait se retrouver enfermé et inactif.

Son cerveau semblait trouver -à juste titre- que le sommeil était une forme activité, malgré l'entêtement du pilote de zoomer.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se décida d'accorder à ses yeux le repos qu'ils méritaient que ses oreilles d'elfe réussirent ce qu'il ne put entreprendre: parvenir à le tirer de sa léthargie latente.

Le cliquetis désagréable de la validation de la carte d'accès à la porte de ses quartiers l'alarma et l'agaça en même temps. Parmi toutes les personnes ayant une autorisation à l'ouverture de l'entrée de cette pièce, il ne savait absolument pas qui allait entrer. Le Baron? Que viendrait-il faire ici, et pourquoi aurait-il besoin de lui? Son colocataire? Aurait-il oublié quelque chose ici ou a-t-il raccourci ses vacances? Thalilitwen? Aurait-elle dors et déjà apporté les énergisants? Torn? Peut être qu'il s'était vraiment endormi et qu'il était venu le chercher pour prendre sa relève?

Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe qui franchirait cette porte, il jouerait la carte du je-m'en-foutisme, comme d'habitude. Mais Erol possédait la ferme impression qu'il s'agissait de son Commandant. En balayant le plafond de ses yeux d'or liquide, il lança, au même moment que la porte métallique s'ouvrait:

_ C'est déjà l'heure ou tu étais pressé de me voir?

En sachant après coup que si c'était le Baron ou l'autre Lieutenant qui entrait ce serait extrêmement bizarre et cela accompagnerait un silence gêné de plusieurs minutes. Quant à Thalilitwen, elle lui répondrait sûrement d'un rire avant de noter les dires pour une prochaine rubrique. En fait il n'y avait que Torn qui pouvait le comprendre normalement. Tout ça parce que la feignasse qu'il était refusait de tourner la tête...

_ Tu attendais quelqu'un?

Cette interrogation aurait très bien pu venir d'un des trois potentiels intrus de manière tout à fait légitime, mais la voix qui retentit ne fut aucune d'entre eux, et il pouvait la reconnaître sans la moindre hésitation. Il se redressa donc prestement contre son sommier pour observer finalement la personne qui s'invitait dans sa chambre: Razer.

Sans chercher à faire intervenir une quelconque logique pour le moment, il se frotta les yeux vigoureusement pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, et il déclara finalement après avoir eu la certitude que le pilote de courses de combat se trouvait bien devant lui:

_ Non je croyais que c'était... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Un léger rire emplit la pièce, d'un timbre si agaçant et séduisant à la fois. Le grand brun attendit que la porte derrière lui se referme automatiquement, avant de s'aventurer plus loin dans la pièce.

_ Bonsoir joli coeur. Je reste quelques temps à Abriville pour régler certaines affaires de Mizo, et aussi pour superviser un projet de circuit pour ton Baron.

Même si la dernière nouvelle ne réjouissait pas trop le pilote de zoomer qu'il était, il ne put s'empêcher de former sur ses lèvres un sourire malicieux. Razer à Abriville? Parfait.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre? Et comment t'as pu entrer?

Erol veillait minutieusement à ne pas dévoiler la moindre once de contentement dans ses dires, même si un de ses rares sourires sincères le trahissait aux yeux de son interlocuteur. Le Lieutenant ne prêta aucune attention à cette faille dans son comportement, étant plutôt occupé par la vision qui s'offrait à ses pupilles cerclées d'or.

Il ne se lasserait sûrement jamais d'admirer Razer et son allure fière, son visage élégant, son aura qui séduirait n'importe qui. Ceci faisait également parti des choses qu'il ne prononcerait jamais à haute voix, même soumis à la torture. Le pilote de Kras s'amusa à ne pas répondre, juste pour le plaisir de voir Erol remarquer son inattention, et sûrement rougir un peu.

Ce qui fut le cas.

_ Comment t'as pu entrer ici?

Le Grenagarde sortit donc finalement de sa rêverie, sous le sourire bien trop narquois à son goût de son aîné de quelques années.

Ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque, son rire parlant pour lui. Il sortit finalement d'une des poches de son manteau toujours aussi rouge une petite carte magnétique azur, semblable à celle qu'Erol utilisait pour accéder aux zones privilégiées à la garde de Krimzon. Le Lieutenant Grenagarde arqua un sourcil, attendant que Razer s'explique plus précisément.

_ Un passe-partout pour les invités de marque. Offert par ton cher Baron en personne. Je dois admettre que c'est plutôt pratique.

Malgré tout, Erol ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point cette idée était mauvaise. Question de sécurité, question de vie privée... Praxis avait des idées bancales qui mettaient en péril le bon fonctionnement d'Abriville. Ce système de carte et avoir mis la voix d'Ashelin dans toutes les machines. Intolérable.

Mais pour le moment, Le Lieutenant choisit de ne pas trop s'en plaindre.

_ Et c'est Sherma qui m'a dit que tu étais là. Elle t'as vu tout à l'heure.

_ Elle est venue avec toi?

La question du Grenagarde ne paraissait pas aussi nonchalante qu'il l'aurait souhaité, surtout dans le ton que sa voix avait pris. Cela ne passa apparemment pas inaperçu aux oreilles du grand brun qui posa une main sur sa hanche avant de répondre.

_ Elle est bien plus discrète que mes autres collègues, même si Edje a pas mal insisté pour venir.

La dernière partie de sa phrase était une interrogation qu'il s'adressait plus qu'à Erol. Malheureusement, au grand dam de ce dernier, ce ne fut pas la seule chose que le bras droit de Mizo avait à dire sur le sujet:

_ T'inquiète, elle ne m'intéresse pas.

Erol qui soit dit en passant semblait bien moins fatigué, leva les yeux avec dédain devant les idioties que proféraient son homologue de Kras.

_ Comme si je devais m'inquiéter...

_ Tu serais très surpris du nombre de personnes qui se jetteraient volontiers à mes pieds.

Ça, le pilote de zoomer n'en doutait point. Avec les quelques prestations en public auxquelles il avait assisté, il pouvait dire sans cligner des yeux que cela englobait un bon quart de la population d'Abriville. Rien que ça. Il détestait quand il avait raison.

_ J'espère que tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à me compter parmi eux...

Son interlocuteur toujours souriant s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose qui promettait d'être très agaçant pour l'ouïe du Lieutenant, c'est pourquoi il lui coupa la parole:

_ ... Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de toute façon...

Une lueur indescriptible luisait dans les iris émeraudes de l'originaire des Terres Gelées, et son sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage diaphane. Il s'avança un peu plus, en prenant soin d'éviter les différents objets jonchant le sol, afin de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit d'où Erol n'avait toujours pas décider de bouger. Razer planta son regard dans le sien avant de murmurer de sa voix langoureuse :

_ Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu veux que je parte.

Le Lieutenant aurait volontiers annoncé qu'il souhaitait que le pilote de Kras s'en aille de ses quartiers et qu'il le laisse tranquille, mais il n'en fit rien. Après tout, malgré sa fierté, il voulait que Razer reste. Déclarer le contraire serait contre productif.

_ ... Je te déteste, siffla t-il finalement en tournant la tête.

Ce qui aurait semblé bien plus convaincant s'il parvenait à contrôler le rose qui lui teintait désagréablement les joues. Il haïssait également ce genre de réactions complètement inattendues de sa part. Indigne de son rang.

Ce fut lorsque ses pupilles rencontrèrent de nouveau celles de Razer, ce dernier ayant doucement tourné la tête d'Erol de ses doigts gantés sans avoir reçu la moindre protestation, qu'il se dit que le pilote de Kras n'était pas du tout indigne de lui.

Il roula des yeux à sa propre mièvrerie.

_ Je n'en doute pas liebchen, susurra le grand brun sarcastiquement.

Allez, un autre surnom. Génial. Le pilote de zoomer leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, avec un claquement de langue assez agacé. La vue de ce comportement incita fortement Razer à continuer sur cette lancée:

_ Tu préfères peut-être Kätzchen?

_ Je préférerais surtout que tu te la fermes.

_ J'aime trop le son de ma voix pour ça lieb...

Pour une fois Erol était parvenu à le faire taire. Une victoire qu'il savourait pleinement, ses doigts resserrés sur sa nuque pâle et sa bouche contre la sienne. Si la violence ne marchait pas sur l'envoyé de Kras, le Lieutenant venait de trouver un autre moyen d'avoir toute son attention, qu'il apprendrait à apprécier tout autant. Il sentit quand même un sourire se dessiner sous le contact de ses lèvres tièdes, malgré le fait que ses ongles s'encraient progressivement dans la peau du pilote de Kras. Razer ne tenta aucun mouvement de recul, il préféra au contraire se rapprocher d'Erol le plus possible, en s'appuyant d'une main sur le rebord du lit pour que l'autre puisse longer doucement sa joue tatouée, tracer la courbe de sa mâchoire, et finir finalement posée sur sa hanche. Le Grenagarde frissonna sous ce contact ganté et relâcha son emprise quand il décréta que son partenaire profitait un peu trop de la situation. Ses mains glissèrent de la nuque du pilote de Kras jusqu'à son torse, avant qu'elles ne brisent le contact en l'éloignant de lui. Les lèvres désireuses du grand brun se fondirent en un léger rire tandis qu'il tentait toujours de rapprocher Erol de lui.

_ Mais ça c'est presque mieux.

_ Ouais ben ne t'y habitues pas, répliqua le Lieutenant.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il parlait à Razer ou à lui même dans ses mots, et cela l'inquiéta un peu. Son cerveau lui semblait engourdi par sa "fatigue" mais surtout par le touché de l'originaire des Terres Gelées, ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Et puis le pilote professionnel avait l'air de prendre beaucoup trop de plaisir pour qu'Erol le laisse faire. Question de fierté.

_ En tout cas liebchen, déclara t-il de son ton enjôleur, ton Baron a un excellent goût pour les tatouages.

Le pilote d'Abriville ne savait pas ce qui l'agaçait le plus: l'utilisation du possessif à la mention du Baron, comme si Praxis possédait Erol -ce qui n'était pas si faux que ça- ce qui remettait en cause son indépendance, ou bien le fait que son homologue de Kras s'amusait maintenant à tracer du bout des doigts les marques grises pâles qui marquaient son buste. Ce n'était pas tant le geste qui l'agaçait, mais plutôt ses réactions stupides. Il suffisait à Razer d'un seul doigt contre sa peau pour rendre l'autorité d'Erol inefficace, comme un soldat totalement désarmé.

Et le pilote de Kras s'en délectait.

Il se trouvait donc condamné à laisser le porte parole de Mizo refaire le même chemin que l'aiguille qui l'avait marqué quelques années auparavant, pour seule différence qu'il frissonnait de désir au lieu de douleur. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le laissait faire, son cerveau n'étant pas au meilleur de sa réactivité, mais il se décida tout de même à réagir quand les mains posées sur son corps commençaient à s'égarer un peu plus bas.

Le Lieutenant d'Abriville tenta de lui attraper les poignets, mais le grand brun choisit de s'éloigner dans un rire satisfait avant de se lever du lit.

_ Tu es vraiment... commença t-il à la recherche d'une excuse pour son comportement digne de Torn.

_ Je sais, coupa Razer, tu n'as pas un cendrier ici?

Erol scruta son "invité" de ses pupilles dorées. Comment pouvait-il être aussi lunatique? Le pire était sûrement qu'il ne savait plus de qui ou à qui il parlait. Il arrivait à un stade où il ne faisait plus la différence. Razer ou Erol? Erol ou Razer? C'était la même chose.

_ Sur le bureau, répondit-il nonchalamment en s'allongeant de nouveau, le matelas épousant sa silhouette.

Il savait que l'autre Lieutenant fumait de temps à autre, et même si Erol n'aimait pas trop ça, il avait appris à s'y habituer.

De toute façon avec Razer on ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Le pilote de courses de combat s'allégea de ses gants et de sa grande veste, arborant ainsi une allure bien plus svelte que bardé dans ce manteau au coloris sanguin. Les flammes zébrant ses poignets jusqu'à ses avant-bras rappelèrent brièvement à Erol que son cher ami appartenait à Mizo.

Ceci dit, malgré la vue agréable qui s'offrait à lui, le Grenagarde préféra fermer les yeux. C'était d'ailleurs maintenant que sa vue était noircie par le voile de ses paupières qu'il réalisait pleinement à quel point il manquait de sommeil. Il entendit Razer fouiller le bureau assez délicatement, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur toxique d'une cigarette se fit sentir. Il avait trouvé le cendrier.

_ Tu sais liebchen, souffla Razer dans une nuée de fumée, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Et tu es de loin la chose la plus intéressante d'Abriville.

"J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux". Erol croirait presque s'entendre parler à un de ses prisonniers, mais il ne pensait pas une seule seconde que le pilote de Kras le disait ainsi. Il y voyait bien plus un défi qu'une véritable menace, et le Lieutenant de Praxis s'y connaissait à ce sujet. Razer voulait juste s'amuser avec lui.

L'elfe aux cheveux flamboyants ignora le compliment et imaginait sans mal qu'un sourire agaçant décorait le visage diaphane du grand brun.

_ Les meilleures choses sont toujours les plus difficiles à avoir non?

L'originaire des Terres Gelées mit un temps avant de répondre. Il semblait toujours inspecter les affaires traînant sur le bureau, à en juger par le cliquetis métallique qui provenait de sa direction.

_ Ça ressemble à une invitation, fit-il finalement.

_ Pense ce que tu veux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Erol n'avait vraiment pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux en cet instant. Malgré sa curiosité piquée, il attendrait que Razer consente à demander plus d'explications.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Le jeune Lieutenant décida donc de retrouver sa vue au dépens de sa tranquillité, lorsqu'il sentit le poids du matelas changer sous lui. Son homologue de Kras se tenait maintenant à côté de lui, allongé d'une manière semblable à la sienne, l'élégance et une cigarette en plus.

Il arborait un air moqueur sur son visage sculpté, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur insolente. Erol n'avait jamais autant adoré les émeraudes qui lui servaient d'iris, mais il suivit tout de même son regard pour découvrir la cause de ce soudain silence.

La revue de Thalilitwen se trouvait entre ses doigts fins.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire? Vous avez pas de papier à Kras?

Razer se contenta de lire à voix haute ce qui l'amusait tant, en faisant semblant d'ignorer Erol qui s'approchait de lui pour "voir le magazine".

_ "Les affinités secrètes du Commandant: la vérité sur ses idylles"

_ ... Et?

_ Thalilitwen a le droit d'écrire ça?

Erol haussa les épaules, sa tête inconsciemment nichée sur l'épaule du pilote de Mizo.

_ C'est dans le contrat de tous les Grenagardes: elle a le droit d'utiliser notre image et notre nom pour ses émissions.

_ Et ça ne vous gêne pas? Vu tout cette histoire de la dernière fois…

Le pilote de Mizo resta un instant silencieux, une lueur plus sombre entacha furtivement son regard d'émeraude, mais tout cela, Erol ne le vit pas et se contenta de répondre :

_ Tant que c'est faux je n'en ai rien à faire. Sinon...

Razer ouvrit le tabloïd en quête de lecture aussi prometteuse que le titre:

_ "Si tout Abriville se doute de la relation aussi niaise que platonique entre le grand Commandant de la Grenagarde et la farouche fille du Baron Praxis, il semblerait que nombre d'entre vous ont une théorie radicalement différente: en effet d'après nos nombreux sondages..."

Alors que le pilote de zoomer fermait de nouveau ses yeux, endormi par la douce voix du lecteur et peu intéressé par les ragots sur Torn, il fut réveillé brusquement par l'éclat de rire du grand brun qui fit bouger sa tête.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? Continue!

L'intéressé reprit légèrement son souffle, se calma avant de reprendre, un sourire s'entendant jusque dans sa voix:

_ "d'après nos nombreux sondages, il semblerait que vous soyez unanimes: le plus jeune Lieutenant de la Grenagarde ne laisserait pas notre Torn de marbre! Erol est-il le..."

_ QUOI?

L’interpellé se redressa brusquement, comme parcouru d'une décharge électrique, pour lire de ses yeux cette abomination éhontée. Tandis que les mots défilaient sous ses pupilles dilatées, il restait interdit, contrairement à Razer qui posait de nouveau ses lèvres sur sa cigarette, secoué d'un rire moqueur.

_ Cette cyborg est vraiment...

_ … exaspérante, manipulatrice et elle a un don pour mettre les gens très en colère… Mais de toute façon quel est le problème, je croyais que tu t'en foutais?

_ Oui mais...

Oui mais non. Impliquer de telles choses... Avec Torn en plus... Juste non. Et cette fois-ci pas seulement pour sa fierté... Non. Non. Non.

Non.

Le silence qui suivit étira le sourire du pilote de Kras et fit réaliser à Erol à quel point il n'en aurait jamais fini avec cette histoire. En soufflant une nuée de nicotine vers le plafond de métal, il déclara, avant de tourner sa tête pour regarder l'elfe entre le dégoût et l’hébétement:

_ Mais...?

_ Mais ta gueule.

_ Mais ce n'est pas si faux que ça si tu te mets dans cet état.

_ Tais toi.

Rien que d'imaginer une telle possibilité rendait Erol nauséeux. Jamais ô grand jamais il ne tomberait aussi bas, et les insinuations de Razer commençaient fortement à l'agacer. Il était trop fatigué pour trouver de véritables arguments.

_ Allez, c'est pas grave, il est pas si horrible que ça le Commandant, je peux comprendre.

_ Mais non!

Razer écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la table de chevet et y lança la revue par la même occasion avant de reprendre son discours entêté.

_ Quel est le problème liebchen?

"Le problème c'est que je ne le veux pas lui"

Voici probablement ce qu'il aurait répondu, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, s'il ne s'était pas retenu. Au lieu de rester sur une défensive incertaine, le Lieutenant choisit plutôt de changer de technique.

Malgré sa fatigue qui le rendait de plus en plus débile, Erol plaqua son avant-bras contre la gorge de Razer avant de se retrouver en quelques secondes au dessus de lui, son visage tatoué à quelques centimètres de l'autre. D'un air menaçant, mais pas au yeux du pilote de Kras, il murmura:

_ Tu veux que je te le prouve?

_ Avec plaisir, répondit langoureusement l'intéressé.

Les émeraudes que le grand brun possédait à la place des yeux brillaient une fois de plus, d'un éclat sans égal. C'était inhabituel pour lui de se faire regarder de cette manière, mais Erol songea qu'il s'y habituerait sans aucun problème.

Tandis que les bras de Razer ceinturait à présent sa taille, une pensée traversa l'esprit embrumé du Grenagarde. Malgré son envie de se jeter sur lui, il fit appel à son infime dose de self control et s'approcha d'une des oreilles d'elfe du pilote avant de la caresser du bout des lèvres. Puis, lorsqu'il s'approcha au plus près de son creux et que Razer pouvait presque goûter à la peau tiède de son cou, Erol lui murmura d'une voix presque inaudible:

_ Tu penses vraiment qu'en me manipulant tu obtiendras ce que tu veux?

_ Oui, souffla t-il contre la peau d'Erol, puisque tu le veux autant que moi.

Et c'était vrai. Mais le Lieutenant, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, avait besoin de dormir. Longtemps.

Et puis frustrer Razer avait quelque chose de terriblement satisfaisant. Cela ne faisait que renforcer son envie.

Sans laisser le temps à son partenaire de répondre ou de protester, le grand brun s'empara de ses lèvres qu'il prit entre les siennes fougueusement. Le pilote de zoomer ne put faire autrement que de lui rendre son baiser en posant ses mains sur les épaules en dessous de lui. Cependant le jeune Grenagarde ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que les dents de Razer vinrent s'enfoncer dans sa lèvre inférieure.

En fait il n'avait pas prévu que son homologue le meurtrisse en premier.

Erol laissa malgré lui échapper un gémissement, entre la douleur et le plaisir. Il trouvait ces deux sensations tellement intéressantes unies, alors que le sang s'écoulait de la blessure et qu'il se mêlait au baiser.

Peut-être qu'Erol était un psychopathe, mais il adorait ça.

Un bruit strident de sonnerie vint perturber les deux elfes, alors que le Lieutenant s'apprêtait volontiers à débarrasser le pilote de Kras de son tee-shirt.

Le tintement désagréable ne cessa pas de vibrer dans leurs oreilles, et troublait l'atmosphère d'un volume si élevé que l'objet se trouvait forcément dans la pièce. Erol soupira d'agacement d'avoir ainsi été interrompu, mais aussi d'énervement s'il s'agissait d'une alarme déclenchée ou d'une personne voulant communiquer avec un des deux pilotes. Dans les tous cas il s'en fichait royalement.

Razer tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de l'elfe au dessus de lui, au grand étonnement de son partenaire.

_ Ça doit être Sherma, murmura t-il en déplaçant légèrement la jambe d'Erol pour se lever.

_ Et alors? Elle peut pas te laisser tranquille?

_ T'inquiète, je vais juste lui dire que je suis "occupé", sinon elle continuera d'appeler.

Le pilote de Kras se leva du matelas avec un soupir agacé, avant de partir en direction du bureau. Il débusqua rapidement l'objet à l'origine de tous ces désagréments, qui se trouvait dans une des poches de son manteau écarlate. Il eut cependant une légère hésitation, au lieu de décrocher nonchalamment et d'incendier Sherma pour l'avoir dérangé. Il marmonna finalement un: "Je reviens" au Lieutenant avant de partir un peu plus loin dans l'appartement.

Erol quant à lui s'était remis sur le dos, et passait sa langue sur sa lèvre blessée. Le sang abondait, mais jamais aucune douleur ne lui avait paru aussi plaisante.

Il ne sut combien de minutes il resta à attendre, à regarder le plafond, à cligner des yeux, à progressivement s'endormir, à penser vaguement à surveiller l'heure de la patrouille, et à finalement garder ses yeux clos.

Un léger rire qu'il connaissait bien le tira brusquement du sommeil. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas, c'était combien de temps s'était écoulé, et pourquoi Razer n'était pas revenu avec lui. Et pourquoi riait-il de cette façon avec Sherma.

Boudeur, il décida de se lever. Il s'apprêtait à ramener le pilote de Kras vers lui, qu'il ait fini sa conversation ou non.

Avant de complètement se retrouver vers la sortie de l'appartement, où Razer se trouvait actuellement, des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent.

_ Bien sûr, je m'en occuperais........ De toute façon ce n'est pas bien difficile...………Il n'y a presque aucune sécurité ici.......

La voix de Razer résonnait, bien trop intéressée par la conversation au goût d'Erol. Et l'interlocuteur au bout de la ligne ne devait aucunement être la pilote aux cheveux roses et sa voix fluette.

_ C'est sûr qu'à Kras c'est un autre monde, fit Razer dans un rire.

Erol essaya de s'approcher du bras droit de Mizo pour lui faire part de son agacement sur cette absence qui durait un peu trop, mais il se heurta à une main que l'originaire des Terres Gelées brandit devant lui pour éviter que le Lieutenant ne le dérange durant sa conversation.

Un étrange sentiment emplit la poitrine du Lieutenant. De la colère, mais pas tout à fait. Non, l'amertume et la rancœur il y était habitué, et ceci semblait infiniment différent. Il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir l'entière attention de son homologue.

_ Oui, je n'en doute pas, acquiesça Razer qui ignorait toujours son liebchen.

La seconde d'après le dos du pilote de Kras était plaqué avec fracas contre la porte, une poigne de fer le maintenant immobile.

_ Je te dérange?

Razer eut un instant d'arrêt, avant de continuer d'ignorer le pilote d'Abriville, en préférant se concentrer sur les dires de son interlocuteur. Ses nerfs piqués à vif par le manque de sommeil et ce comportement déroutant, Erol arracha l'appareil de communication des mains du grand brun avant de le jeter au sol, interrompant brusquement la transmission. Le visage du bras droit de Mizo exprimait l'appréhension des représailles que cet acte pouvait provoquer.

_ J'étais en train de parler à Mizo, je peux pas faire ce que je veux ! Tu t'en vas au milieu d'une réunion avec ton Baron toi?

Son agacement lui donnait envie de le gifler.

_ Si tu veux tu peux partir finir ta conversation ailleurs hein, je m'en fiche.

Peut-être pourrait-il même envisager de dormir enfin, même s'il ne devait sûrement plus en avoir le temps à présent. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le problème.

L'expression de Razer se détendit, et il reprit presque sa contenance habituelle.

_ Ça va, liebchen, j'ai des informations importantes à transmettre à Mizo. Et il n'aime pas attendre.

L'expression faciale d'Erol semblait montrer qu'il ne trouvait pas ça crédible du tout.

_ Quel est le problème? continua le pilote de Kras. J'ai un travail tu sais. Et depuis l'incident de la fête j'ai pas vraiment le...

Sa voix était comme à son habitude, pourtant elle agaça bien plus les longues oreilles du Lieutenant. Sa réponse vint sans réfléchir, si bien qu'il coupa l'elfe dans son discours:

_ Je n'ai pas envie de te partager.

Un demi-sourire fendit le visage de Razer: malgré l'égoïsme compulsif d'Erol et son obstination à rendre sa vie professionnelle plus compliquée, c'était sans doute l'expression la plus proche d'un: "Je t'aime" qu'Erol puisse lui dire. Et il allait s'en contenter. Pour l'instant.

Mais en dépit de cette déclaration de l'elfe en manque de sommeil, ce dernier lâcha son emprise sur le pilote de courses de combat, et lui désigna la sortie:

_ Mais la porte est juste là...

Cela se voyait vraiment que le Grenagarde n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme: en temps normal il se serait énervé bien plus que cela, ou aurait sorti Razer d'ici. Peut-être que le grand brun avait déjà une emprise sur lui, bien qu'aucun des deux ne le sache.

_ Tu crois vraiment que...

Un crachotement vint interrompre la déclaration de l'originaire des Terres Gelées. C'était Torn.

_ Erol? Tu es là?

La voix provenait du micro de l'uniforme, posé en boule sur le sol. Le grand brun plaqua une main contre la bouche de l'interpellé pour l'empêcher de répondre, malgré ses protestations.

_ Erol? Erol?

Le silence emplit quelques instants la pièce avant que la voix du Commandant ne résonne contre les murs.

_ Il doit s'être endormi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Torn parlait évidemment à une personne à côté de lui, et le micro retransmettait aux deux pilotes le dialogue actuel.

_ Ben va le chercher, fit la voix suraiguë qui appartenait à Rupertikjakmos, on va pas rester là alors qu'il pionce tranquillement!

_ Il est fatigué Capitaine. Il n'a pas dormi depuis...

_ Mais arrête de lui trouver des excuses! C'est quoi ces manières de lâcher les camarades comme ça?

Erol s'apprêtait à protester vivement et à traiter cet abruti de tous les noms, mais Razer l'en empêcha en le bâillonnant étroitement de sa main, malgré que le Grenagarde tentait de blesser de toutes ses forces ses poignets pour qu'il le lâche. Heureusement, Torn prit sa défense.

_ Tu peux parler toi. Bon...

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence qui indiquait que le Commandant réfléchissait.

_ … C'est pas grave, soupira t-il finalement, je prends sa place, ça me permettra d'avoir une discussion avec toi sur toutes ces petites vacances...

Et le micro se coupa. Razer, souriant, s'apprêtait à se réjouir de cette opportunité quand Erol enfin libre de parole le coupa net:

_ Fais ta vie moi je vais dormir.

Il laissa le pilote de Kras contre la plaque métallique bien plus froide que lui, mais pas autant que le ton que prit son liebchen. Il le regarda partir, avant d'ouvrir la porte, simplement pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait. Le couloir se trouvait vide. Parfait. Razer en profita pour ramasser son téléphone et sortir un peu, allumer une nouvelle cigarette et poser sa tête avec lassitude contre le mur.

Il examina son appareil à la recherche de quelconques dommages, puis il tenta de recontacter Mizo. S'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser avec Erol, autant reprendre sa conversation. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à attirer les foudres de son supérieur, surtout après tous les problèmes que le chantage de Thalilitwen avait provoqué.

Razer ne préférait ne pas y penser.

Il s'excusa platement auprès de Mizo, prétextant un problème de réseau, avant de finir de divulguer les informations qu'il devait donner.

Après l'appel, il rentra de nouveau dans les quartiers du Lieutenant une fois sa cigarette finie, un peu plus silencieusement que la première fois.

_ Liebchen est-ce qu...

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit Erol endormi et enroulé dans ses couvertures. Comment arrivait-il à s'endormir aussi vite restait un mystère, mais la sérénité de son visage inconscient arracha un demi sourire au pilote professionnel. Toute cette innocence insoupçonnée pour le Lieutenant sadique qu'il était semblait presque irréaliste. Mais tout aussi adorable. Erol était... différent. Plus semblable à lui que n'importe qui d'autre. Et c'était ça qu'il aimait.

_ Kätzchen, murmura t-il en remarquant que ces manières s'assimilait à celle des chats.

Sans faire de bruit il se mit en caleçon, rangeant ses affaires correctement pliées sur une chaise, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de rejoindre le Grenagarde dans le lit assez grand pour deux.

 

*******

 

Lorsque Razer se fit réveiller par le soleil vert d'Abriville, il faisait face à un Erol paisiblement endormi et presque collé à lui. Cette vision matinale était quelque chose dont il pouvait parfaitement se faire une habitude. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Razer profita que le Lieutenant soit encore endormi pour déposer un rapide baiser sur son front dégagé, avant de décider de partir se préparer.

Une main s'agrippa à son poignet pour le retenir, avec une force soudaine qui le ramena sur le lit.

_ Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu fais là?

La voix d'Erol était encore pâteuse, mais l'esprit de commandement restait indéniablement intact.

_ J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui liebchen.

_ Je m'en fiche. Tu m'as bien agacé hier soir et je compte bien te rendre la pareille.

Ça y est, Erol était revenu, sans la fatigue pour l'entraver.

_ Et, continua t-il en approchant le corps de Razer contre le sien, je compte bien profiter de mon jour de congé.

_ Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt?

Oui, aujourd'hui allait être une très belle journée.

Enfin, tant qu'ils ne remarquaient pas les petits concentrés d'Eco bleue posés sur le rebord de la table de chevet, surmontés d'un mot griffonné où l'on pouvait lire: "Merci".

Parce que ceci pourrait éventuellement poser quelques problèmes.


	6. Chapter 6

Les cris de deux Grenagardes particulièrement bruyants résonnaient dans chaque recoin du Palais, ricochant sur les murs de pierre et de métal, agaçant les longues oreilles aux alentours. Cette dispute relativement mouvementée ne semblait jamais se terminer. Le Commandant en chef de la garde Krimzon, un grand brun aux yeux bleus glacés (surtout en cet instant) se faisait tenir tête par un soldat bien plus jeune, avec des cheveux à la forme et la couleur des flammes, doté d'une paire d'yeux d'or liquide rappelant ceux d'un prédateur. Mais, aussi important ou dangereux étaient ces deux elfes, en ce moment ce petit combat s'apparentait bien plus à un conflit entre deux enfants particulièrement capricieux.

_ Ce n'est pas de MA faute, s'entêta le pilote de zoomer en attisant ainsi le conflit.

_ C'est toi qui devais ramener ces barils d'Eco ici ! 

_ Et tu m'expliques comment je transporte ces putains de barils de la station jusqu'ici sans escorte ? 

_ Je rêve là... « Vous me prenez pour qui Commandant, je suis le meilleur pilote de zoomer de tout Abriville, je n'ai pas besoin d'incapables pour me protéger bla bla bla »

Torn était en train de réaliser une imitation plutôt réussie de son lieutenant un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il usait d'une voix trop aigu pour le goût d'Erol, et appuyait ses paroles de petits gestes très confiant que le plus jeune utilisait souvent.

_ Et puis, rappela Torn, je n'aime pas trop ce ton, on vouvoie son commandant !

_ Ah ouais ? Eh ben ton vouvoiement tu peux te le...

Une silhouette survint comme un éclair rouge, pointant une arme braquée sur les deux jeunes hommes retournés dans le bas-âge puéril des enfants de cinq ans. La tigresse aux cheveux rouges et au visage lui aussi tatoué ne semblait vraiment pas amusée par ces jérémiades incessantes.

_ Ça vous dirait de la fermer un peu pour changer ? On vous entends d'ici jusqu'aux jardins, et je suis sûre mon père ne va pas tarder à sortir de sa chambre de rémission pour rappliquer et vous faire tous les deux jeter en tôle, alors je vous conseille de vous calmer.

_ … Oui Madame, firent-ils d'une même voix lasse.

Ashelin leur lança un dernier regard suspicieux de ses émeraudes qu'elle arborait à la place des yeux, puis elle s'en alla avec grâce, même si ces deux imbéciles avaient probablement dû la réveiller. En ce moment, avec le récent assaut du nid MetalHeads qui s'accompagna de la mort de nombreux Grenagardes ainsi que de l'état précaire et instable de son père grièvement blessé, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était d'humeur à jouer. Du moins c'était le point de vue de Torn, se sentant terriblement coupable. Mais pas d'Erol, qui grommela entre ses dents :

_ Elle aussi quel caractère de...

Il ne put finir sa remarque désobligeante qu'il se prit un coup sur le derrière de la tête par son supérieur hiérarchique, ainsi qu'un regard froid ne l'incitant pas à continuer sur cette lancée.

_ Tu as vu qui est-ce qui t'a volé le chargement? Murmura finalement Torn, dans une optique de solution.

_ Des membres des Souterrains sûrement, railla Erol, tu sais ces idiots qui ne sont pas capables de tenir une arme mais qui veulent volontiers nous emmerder pendant qu'on se charge de la guerre contre les MetalHeads... quels bandes d'idiots.

_ Allons patrouiller un peu dans la ville histoire de repérer leur potentielle planque, on retrouvera peut-être la cargaison avant que le Baron ne s'en rende compte.

_ Je ne sais pas si Praxis est vraiment en état de s'en apercevoir, il paraît qu'ils lui ont robotisé la moitié du crâne.

_ Je ne préfère pas prendre de risques, et puis il y a toujours Veger.

_ Bon, je prends mon zoomer alors.

_ Ça t'as pas suffit cette petite expérience ? Tu veux encore te faire agresser par des idiots, toi le meilleur pilote de la ville ? 

_ Oh la ferme... Commandant.

Cette remarque fit sourire Torn qui emboîta le pas d'Erol vers la sortie. Il sortit sa carte d'accès noire avant de voir les portes métalliques s'ouvrir sur la ville. Le jeune pilote réquisitionna un zoomer, mit son masque et attendit les ordres du Commandant.

_ Va faire un tour du côté du Bazar et du marché, je fouillerais le Ghetto. On reste en contact, fit-il en tapotant son oreillette reliée à celle de son premier lieutenant.

_ Tu ne peux jamais te passer de ma compagnie hein ?

Le jeune homme alluma le contact de son véhicule volant avant de le filer dans un vrombissement avec une grande aisance entre les rues escarpées et pleines de monde.  
Torn, quant à lui, préférait marcher. Il adorait patrouiller, être en contact avec les gens qu'il protégeait. Avec sa fière allure dans son uniforme étincelant, il scrutait la moindre indication suspecte qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Presque machinalement, il lança dans son micro :

_ Attention je suis à pied.

Le ricanement d'Erol grésilla dans son oreillette :

_ Merci pour cette information capitale Commandant.

Les pensées de Torn se focalisèrent inconsciemment sur son jeune lieutenant. Au lieu de lui répondre, il préféra plutôt penser à la carrière précoce que ce survolté avait déjà parcouru. C'était un des hommes de mains les plus réputés du Baron, et malgré les quelques petites moqueries, Torn devait admettre qu'il était bien le meilleur pilote qu'il avait jamais vu. Le Commandant de la garde de Krimzon ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'Erol le remplacerait dans son poste un jour ou l'autre, car l'avenir lui semblait prometteur malgré ses mauvaises manières, son côté diva et son impulsivité.

La route ne fut pas très longue à travers les différents quartiers dont il connaissait chaque recoin et raccourci. Le Commandant était toutefois attristé de voir le visage triste et effacé des habitants, autrefois rayonnant. Le temps de la guerre n'apaisait sûrement pas les mœurs, mais Praxis se devait de doubler la sécurité et les forces armées pour les protéger, surtout après l'échec que fut l'attaque du nid des MetalHeads.

L'état du Ghetto ennuya aussi fortement Torn. Sale, miteux, appauvri... cette partie de la ville était pratiquement indépendante, ce qui voulait aussi dire que le Palais ne les approvisionnait pas en nourriture et en soins. Le conseil, dont le Comte Veger, pensait ardemment que les Souterrains se cachaient dans cette partie de la ville, et qu'il fallait donc affamer ce quartier pour les forcer à se dévoiler.

_ Toi tu vas le payer cher !

La voix presque robotique d'un soldat Grenagarde tira brusquement Torn de ses pensées vagues. En effet, un des ses hommes, l'armure rouge scintillante sous le soleil de midi, semblait lever la main sur une jeune femme sans défense. Le Commandant décida d'utiliser son grade pour intervenir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

_ Cette sauvage m'a agressé, répliqua le garde vermeille.

Torn inspecta d'un peu plus près la soi disant coupable du crime. Elle était vêtue assez légèrement, même plus légèrement qu'Ashelin. Blonds étaient ses cheveux, et ses yeux bleus toisaient l'homme plus grand qu'elle avec défi.

_ Il n'avait pas qu'à essayer de me voler, fit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux en croisant les bras.

Le Commandant de la garde de Krimzon regrettait déjà de devoir jouer les arbitres pour enfants, et il se sentit un peu comme Ashelin quelques minutes auparavant. Avec un soupir, il ordonna :

_ Capitaine, retournez au Palais maintenant.

_ Mais...

_ C'est un ordre.

La Grenagarde choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur la décision étrange de son supérieur et partit, les mains crispées sur son arme, comme énervé par son Commandant. Torn n'y prêta aucune attention et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui, ça va. Merci de m'avoir débarrassée de ce gorille. Je m'appelle Tess.

_ Vous ne devriez pas traîner dans ce secteur toute seule... cela pourrait être dangereux.

La blonde haussa les épaules.

_ Je sais me battre. Il le faut bien, dans cette dictature.

Torn allait immédiatement rétorquer que le régime du Baron n'était en aucun cas totalitaire, mais il se fit ironiquement interrompre par un des spot que Praxis et Thalilitwen avaient mis en place un peu partout dans la ville, avec des messages tels que « Sacrifiez vous pour votre ville », qui passait en boucle dans les oreilles d'elfes des habitants.

Alors, il choisit plutôt de se taire.

_ Vous devriez choisir votre camp, Commandant. Choisir le mauvais pourrait être... dangereux.

Elle gloussa légèrement, et partit dans les rues étroites du ghetto après lui avoir lancé un clin d’œil.  
Torn, en pleine crise de conscience telle une adolescente perturbée, revint à lui même après quelques minutes seulement, planté sur place tel un yakow sexagénaire. La voix hésitante et inhabituelle d'Erol résonna dans ses oreilles, lui changeant pour la deuxième fois de la journée brusquement les idées.

_ Je... rentre. R.A.S...

Le Commandant fut très étonné de cette soudaine fuite, mais il ne l'en tint pas rigueur. Après tout, il expliquerait au Baron ce qu'il s'était passé. L'Eco se faisait rare, mais pas assez pour qu'une punition exemplaire se fasse nécessaire, enfin rien que les jeunes hommes ne pouvaient surmonter.

Ce qui piquait sa curiosité, c'était plutôt la raison pour laquelle Erol, qui avait la plus grande fierté et le désir de monter en grade, abandonnait son poste si soudainement.

_ Erol ? Erol ?! Réponds à ton Commandant espèce de...

Avant que le micro de son lieutenant ne soit violemment débranché, Torn put seulement discerner les bribes d'une voix étrangère.  
  
*****  
  
Le Commandant avait donc décidé de retourner au Palais, histoire de demander des explications à son jeune lieutenant, mais surtout pour manger, parce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis ce matin. La salle des gardes étaient vides, sans surprise, puisque l'heure de pause pour se restaurer était passée depuis plus de deux heures.

Comme quoi il y avait tout de même des avantages à être haut placé dans les ordres du Baron.

Il prit une assiette dans tout ce système de service métallique et se la vit remplir d'une purée non identifiée, mais dont l'odeur appâtait ses papilles. Il s'assit sur un canapé, grommelant que l'uniforme métallique n'était pas confortable, avant d'entamer son repas. Il commença sa première bouchée quand une ombre survint de nouveau de nulle part et lui murmura à l'oreille, lui faisant manquer de recracher son repas.

_ Salut.

La voix d'Ashelin retentit dans ses oreilles comme un bourdonnement, au fur et à mesure que son cœur accélérait. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, complètement lasse, et elle soupira bruyamment.

_ Excuse moi de t'avoir engueulé ce matin... j'étais pas d'humeur.

La fille du Baron soupira de nouveau. C'était mauvais signe. Elle voulait clairement quelque chose, sûrement une âme attentive à qui confier ses malheurs pour lui donner des conseils. Et Torn était la seule personne de la pièce. C'était très mauvais signe.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ? Se força t-il à demander.

Ashelin soupira une troisième fois, puis posa une question que Torn savait à l'avance qu'il ne voulait pas y répondre :

_ Est-ce que je peux te parler franchement ?

Il se contenta d’acquiescer timidement.

_ Et est-ce que je peux attendre une réponse honnête de ta part ?

Il acquiesça de nouveau, craignant le pire.

_ C'est mon père... depuis qu'il s'est réveillé de son coma il agit bizarrement, et il a un problème avec moi en ce moment...

Très très mauvais signe. Mais Torn semblait tout de même rassuré de la guérison rapide de son supérieur.

_ Et il n'aime pas du tout comment je m'habille. Alors dis-moi, est-ce que tu trouves que c'est trop provocant ? 

Il avait raison. Très très très mauvais signe. Torn déglutit, prit son courage à deux mains tel le fier garde qu'il était, s'efforça de ne pas trop attarder son regard sur la tenue légère d'Ashelin, et déclara, enfin bafouilla :

_ Habille toi comme tu veux... enfin... mais écoute un peu ton père aussi... mais sois libre d'être toi même... et puis... je sais pas...

Elle était sérieuse au moins ? Entre Erol qui négligeait son devoir et Ashelin qui se mettait à lui parler vêtement, le Baron annonçant que la nouvelle couleur de son règne serait le rose fushia pour affirmer sa féminité ne le surprendrait même pas.

Malgré tout, il conclut avec une phrase qu'il n'aurait pas dû proférer, enfin balbutier :

_ J'ai déjà vu pire en tout cas...

Ashelin se contenta d'arquer un sourcil rouge avant de prendre la parole :

_ Merci pour cet avis... mitigé. Au fait, mon père veut te voir à propos d'un projet. Emmène ton lieutenant survitaminé avec toi, il est dans la salle de réveil.

_ Tout de suite ?

_ Oui.

_ Et tu sais où est Erol ?

_ Hmmm... non, mais je l'ai vu avec un grand brun il y a une ou deux heures.

Oh.  
  
*****

Quand Torn toqua aux appartements d'Erol, il ne fut presque pas surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir par un grand brun en boxer. Cigarette à la main, coiffure impeccable et grand yeux verts braqués sur Torn, ce dernier se sentait incroyablement petit et insignifiant face à lui. Mais le Commandant d'Abriville était le champion de la mono-expression faciale. Il apparut donc légèrement agacé.

_ Où est Erol ? 

_ Commandant Torn, lança Razer d'un ton bien peu ravi, quel plaisir de vous voir.

Torn décida de respirer un grand coup et de prendre ça comme une simple formule de politesse. Il tenta d'entrer mais la grande carrure du brun l'en empêcha.

_ Je viens chercher mon lieutenant.

_ Et vous avez l'habitude de débarquer dans sa chambre pour ça? Les gens doivent parler...

_ Où est-il?

_ Il est... occupé. 

Torn, de plus en plus agacé par ce manque de respect total envers son grade mais aussi confus par tous ces sous-entendus, s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose de bien sympathique, mais Razer ne lui en laissa pas le temps. 

Il souffla une bouffée de fumée sur le visage tatoué du Commandant avant d'appeler Erol dans une langue étrangère sans quitter le Grenagarde des yeux. Il vint quelques instants après, et Torn ne pouvait qu'être impressionné de la vitesse à laquelle son soldat avait obéi. Le grand brun murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du Lieutenant avant de repartir dans l'appartement, hors de la vue des deux elfes. Le rouquin réajusta rapidement le haut de son uniforme impossible à mettre sans une crise de nerfs avant de fermer prestement la porte. Pas la peine d'être un fin observateur pour deviner qu'il venait à peine de remettre son uniforme.

Il y eut un léger silence gêné entre les deux Grenagardes, Torn balayait le plafond de ses yeux en sifflotant tandis qu'Erol regardait son supérieur d'un air absent, un sourire en coin après les paroles de Razer. Torn se risqua à un regard interrogateur mais se prit un :

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Le brun aux yeux bleus haussa les épaules, faisant comme si la situation était parfaitement normale.

_ Tu tiens ton amabilité de ton copain ?

_ On est pas ensemble.

_ Ah oui ? Tu traînes souvent avec des mecs en boxer dans ta chambre toi ? Avant que tu ne me proposes, c'est non direct.

Erol soupira devant les boutades remplies de lourdeur de son ami.

_ En tout cas le Baron ne serait pas tellement ravi d'apprendre qu'un de ses meilleurs lieutenants "fréquente" un employé du patron du crime d'une ville voisine, enchaîna Torn.

_ C'est sûr qu'il serait vachement plus rassuré de savoir que son Commandant se transforme en adolescente prise de spasmes à chaque fois qu'il est en présence de sa fille, rétorqua Erol, brûlant.

Torn lui fit signe de se taire avec un regard qui voulait sûrement dire « Ferme ta grande gueule », et lui demanda de le suivre.

_ Bref, oublions cet épisode (il se racla la gorge pour paraître plus solennel). Le Baron souhaite nous voir pour de nouvelles mesures.

_ Elles mettront fin à la guerre ?

_ Je ne sais pas, de toute façon on doit le voir dans sa chambre de réveil maintenant qu'il est parfaitement rétabli.

Erol acquiesça et suivit son supérieur dans les dédales du couloir.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Malgré sa loyauté sans pareille pour la Grenagarde, malgré son assiduité inébranlable pour les entraînements et les patrouilles, malgré le fait qu'il soit un des rares à s'être engagé volontairement… il y avait vraiment des choses qu'Erol détestait dans le poste de soldat. Attendre des heures que le Commandant fasse l'appel pour divulguer des informations officielles faisait parti de ces choses là.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû y aller, de toute façon les gradés étaient toujours prévenus quoi qu'il arrive. Mais, par une brève illumination de bonne volonté, il avait décidé de s'y rendre.

Après tout, Torn aurait sûrement besoin d'aide pour se faire obéir, et il était toujours bon de rappeler son grade aux jeunes recrues imbues d'elles-même.

Après une journée fastidieuse, d'un pas décidé et fier il s'en était allé dans la soirée en salle des conférences, s'était assis sur une des rares places encore vides de la salle sans fenêtre et éclairée d'une lumière désagréablement artificielle. Et il attendit. Durant des minutes, des heures...

L'inactivité le rendait dingue. Et la totalité des Grenagardes qui emplissaient la grande salle ronde devait en avoir conscience. Tapant nerveusement du pied sur le sol, les bras croisés, il attendait hâtivement la fin de ce cauchemar, pour retourner à des activités dignes d'intérêt.

Au moins, Torn savait curieusement maintenir l'ordre dans cette population, d'habitude très bruyante. Peut-être que du haut de son estrade, aux côtés de la fille du Baron Praxis, il pouvait se montrer menaçant et imposer le silence. Quoi qu'il en soit, Erol ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi tant de soldats craignait autant le Commandant. Il trouvait cela extrêmement ridicule.

Les portes de la grande pièce s'ouvrirent enfin, et dès lors que la silhouette se détacha de l'ombre pour monter sur l'estrade, le Lieutenant regrettait amèrement d'avoir répondu présent à cet événement.

_ Bonjour à tous, s'exclama la voix habituellement théâtrale de Thalilitwen.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la journaliste n'avait nul besoin de micro pour se faire entendre par tout le régiment, même par les soldats installés tout au fond de l'imposante salle. Sûrement était-ce un de ses nombreux atouts ajoutés lors de sa robotisation.

_ Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Merci Commandant et Miss Praxis, vous pouvez regagner les autres. Un léger rictus se dessina sur les lèvres fines d'Erol lorsque Torn leva ses yeux au ciel avant de s'exécuter. Le sourire de la journaliste s'agrandit, et, faisant face à son public qu'elle dévisageait tel un prédateur, elle déclara :

_ Aujourd'hui est un jour important dans votre carrière. Beaucoup d'entre vous savent de quoi je parle, mais les petits nouveaux doivent être informés.

Le pilote de zoomer se prit la tête dans ses mains, avant de passer nerveusement celles-ci dans ses cheveux flamboyants. Cela allait être une très mauvaise soirée, et Thalilitwen n'avait même pas besoin de finir son discours pour le confirmer.

_ Vous avez à de nombreuses reprises sauvé la vie et les habitations de votre peuple, et vous vous êtes battus sans relâche pour repousser ces viles créatures que sont les MetalHeads. Aujourd'hui, mes chers amis, il est temps de sauver l'esprit de votre peuple, avant qu'il ne s'embourbe dans une vision pessimiste et dépressive de la guerre. Faisons leur savoir que vous êtes là, et que vous allez vaincre l'envahisseur, guidés par votre courage et votre fier Baron !

Erol ne put s'empêcher de lever ses yeux dorés au ciel devant tant de propagande. Ce genre de techniques n'avait jamais eu d'effet sur lui, il n'avait aucunement besoin de motivation pour se battre, il aimait juste ça.

Quelques applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, et le Lieutenant pouvait parier que cela provenait de crétins du genre de Rupertikjakmos.

_ Merci, reprit la cyborg, Donc. Comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, je suis chargée chaque année du réseau de publicités télévisées. Je vais donc sélectionner parmi vous les plus aptes à tourner dans divers spots, dans le but de réchauffer le cœur des habitants d'Abriville. Imaginez un peu leur joie de voir tous ces vaillants soldats sur leur écran !

Et sur ces mots, elle commença à balayer la pièce de son œil robotique, à scruter chaque visage et à analyser chaque soldat, dans le but d'amasser un maximum de figurants. Comme chaque année…

Pas la peine d'être une devineresse aveugle pour comprendre qu'Erol exécrait particulièrement cette initiative de la part de la journaliste -qui était bien évidemment bénie par le Baron. C'était un soldat, un pilote. Pas un acteur pour des habitants lobotomisés par leur télévision.

Dès que Thalilitwen avait inspecté un soldat, elle lui faisait signe de se placer à droite ou à gauche de l'estrade, ou bien elle lui demandait simplement de s'en aller s'il ne correspondait pas à ses critères. Et l'aberration luisait dans les yeux du pilote de zoomer quand il voyait des Grenagardes déçus de ne pas avoir été sélectionnés. Ils n'imaginaient même pas quelle chance ils avaient, d'être ainsi libérés d'une corvée aussi désagréable.

En quelques minutes, la salle était débarrassée de la moitié de son effectif initial et les soldats composaient deux grands groupes, de part et d'autres de la journaliste sur sa tribune. Seuls quelques uns restaient au milieu, et Erol était l'un d'entre eux.

Après avoir renvoyé le dernier chanceux à son travail, Thalilitwen déclara :

_ Bien, mes employés vont venir vous chercher et vous assigner à un studio. Ne bougez surtout pas. Les gradés, vous venez avec moi.

Erol soupira longuement, et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la sortie, en compagnie de trois autres lieutenants, d'Ashelin, de son Commandant, et de l'elfe robotisée qui marchait en tête de file. Le pilote de zoomer emboîta le pas de son supérieur le long des couloirs métalliques du Palais, décidé à se lamenter sur la totalité de cette opération qu'il jugeait inutile et ridicule.

_ Tu pouvais pas me prévenir que c'était encore un rassemblement pour des pubs pourries?

_ C'est obligatoire Erol, et j'en ai marre de t'entendre te plaindre. Tu peux arrêter deux secondes?

_ Non j'arrêterais pas, c'est inutile et elle va nous ridiculiser!

_ Erol...

_ Tu peux parler, intervint Ashelin en rattrapant les deux soldats, c'est pas les gradés qui se taperont les publicités pourries sur les pâtes ou les Lurkers. Et tu ne vas pas non plus être utilisé comme un vulgaire objet par les mises en scène de Thalilitwen !

Connaissant un tant soit peu la journaliste, le Lieutenant de la Grenagarde se permit d'en douter. Il possédait ce sixième sens, cette intuition que tout cela allait mal se terminer. Surtout après les récents événements… une chose était sûre, la cyborg s'amuserait bien.

Erol soupira d'agacement.

_ Tu vas sûrement être mis en valeur tu sais, tenta de le rassurer Torn, que ce soit par rapport à ton âge ou ton titre de champion, tu as beaucoup de fans. Ça pourrait sûrement être bien pire.

_ Tu parles j'suis sûr qu…

Le jeune soldat s'arrêta un instant, dardant de ses yeux dorés la silhouette de la journaliste qui ouvrait la marche. Il ne souhaitait pas se faire entendre, car il était certain que les répercussions contre lui seraient particulièrement peu désirables. A la place, il marmonna un vague :

_ Vous savez les thèmes de nos pubs au moins ?

_ J'imagine que je me coltine encore les campagnes de recrutement, fit le Commandant d'un ton las, et…

_ Et la gentille petite Ashelin Praxis va promouvoir une ligne de vêtements pour prostituées !

_ Je pense pas qu'on verra de différences, sérieusement, t'as vu comment tu t'habilles ?

Les regards noirs de son supérieur et de la fille du Baron, les yeux inquiets des autres gradés, et finalement le sourire malicieux que Thalilitwen dévoilait à présent, l'incitèrent à se taire une fois de plus. La journaliste, enchantée par ces conversations croustillantes, s'arrêta avant d'offrir à ses victimes son visage non endommagé.

_ Au lieu de nourrir mes prochaines rubriques et de vous donner en spectacle, entrez dans la pièce.

Ce ton autoritaire convenait parfaitement à un employé du Baron, et les gradés s'exécutèrent tous sans broncher, ou en roulant discrètement des yeux pour les plus réfractaires à ces ordres intempestifs.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent se caractérisait par son exiguïté et sa lumière provenant d'un tableau de commande. Thalilitwen s'empressa d'y pianoter les informations nécessaires, pour faire jaillir l'onde bleue directement de l'anneau de téléportation jusque là éteint. La voix aussi métallique que désagréable d'Ashelin retentit alors.

_ Destination : Studio du Port.

_ Allez dépêchez vous, vous avez beaucoup de travail.

Thalilitwen s'engouffra dans l'onde bleue, suivie rapidement des soldats contraints et forcés.

Erol grimaça lorsqu'il franchit à son tour l'anneau de téléportation. Il se fichait de la sensation que produisait la machine quand on la traversait, mais cette désorientation éphémère qui lui faisait perdre ses repères l'agaçait.

Aussitôt apparus, les différent gradés furent assaillis d'assistants et de nombreux autres elfes indésirables qui les dirigèrent chacun vers une pièce différente de cet immense complexe de studios. Avant de se faire traîner de force et sachant pertinemment qu'user de sa légendaire violence était inutile, Erol eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Thalilitwen, discuter au fond de la pièce principal en compagnie du Comte Veger, avant d'être engouffré dans ce qui semblait être une loge.

_ Allez Lieutenant, entrez.

Franchement, le pilote de zoomer avait bien plus l'impression de se trouver dans un hôpital qu'un studio de publicité. Tous ces assistants l'énervaient au plus haut point.

La loge était digne de ce nom : étouffante, remplie d'objets inutiles et superflus, bien loin de son confort minimaliste. Tout ce faux luxe lui donnait envie de vomir.

Une des assistantes lui désigna des vêtements sur un chevalet et il ne lui fallut qu'un bref coup d’œil pour deviner que cette publicité ne lui plairait pas.

Un smoking.

_Oh non…_

_ Je suis vraiment obligé de porter ça ?

_ Habillez vous. Dépêchez vous.

Le Grenagarde pris de court ne put qu'être surpris de cette froideur de la part de simples assistants, puis il lui revint à l'esprit qu'ils étaient formés par la plus grande menteuse et manipulatrice d'Abriville, alors leur caractère se devait d'être… ferme.

Quand il comprit que les elfes collants ne partiraient pas de la pièce quoi qu'il arrive, Erol commença nonchalamment à se vêtir de cet habit tout simplement ridicule. En rechignant, et non sans cacher son mécontentement, il détestait dors et déjà cette campagne de pub. L'habit de soirée officiel des soldats de Praxis possédait au moins le mérite de rester sobre et simple, sans faire ressembler son propriétaire à un pangouin, mais là… il ne supporterait pas de porter ce déguisement bien longtemps.

Il se regarda dans l'imposante glace un bref instant et se trouva tellement ridicule qu'il ne jugea plus utile de s'admirer du tout. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'assistante que l'on pouvait facilement confondre avec un robot n'articule :

_ Asseyez vous maintenant, s'il vous plaît.

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Pour le maquillage.

Erol faillit s'étouffer.

_ Les hommes n'ont pas besoin de ces trucs.

_ Tout le monde en a besoin, asseyez vous Lieutenant.

_ Non je veux pas.

_ Lieutenant, reprit l'assistante d'une voix de moins en moins calme, j'ai l'autorisation de Thalilitwen pour employer la force.

_ J'ai pas besoin de maquillage et vous ne me forcerez pas à en porter.

L'absurdité de cette situation résonnait dans les longues oreilles tatouées du pilote de zoomer. Jamais ô grand jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. C'était sûrement contre une bonne dizaine de ces principes, et puis il possédait déjà un physique plus que correct.

A cet instant là dans l'entêtement persévérant d'Erol, un elfe possédant un porte-document greffé au bras entra dans la petite pièce suffocante, et lança d'un ton très autoritaire pour une personne dénuée de tout entraînement militaire :

_ Lieutenant, asseyez vous.

_ Non.

 

*******

 

Erol exécrait céder sur un point qu'il avait imposé comme non négociable. Et pourtant il céda, de manière bien misérable. S'il pouvait se révéler très têtu, son entêtement paraissait risible si on le comparait à celui des employés du studio. Sans lâcher prise, les assistants, avec l'aide de renforts bien entendu, réussirent à faire s'asseoir le Lieutenant devant le miroir lumineux. Le gradé de la Grenagarde fut donc forcé, même s'il aurait volontiers cassé le bras d'une ou d'un de ces elfes désagréables, de rester tranquille.

Pour ce faire sans risquer de lui crever un œil, deux elfes s'assuraient que le pauvre Erol reste bien et correctement assis dans le fauteuil sans qu'il ne puisse bouger pour tout faire rater, une autre lui maintenait la tête droite pour que les instruments de torture puissent s'approcher de son visage sans incident. Il frissonna dès qu'il sentit la sensation désagréable du pinceau à maquillage sur sa peau.

Ça le démangeait, le grattait, l'agaçait… il ne supportait pas ce genre de choses, et les différents outils et produits qui s'appliquaient sur sa peau lui donnaient envie de se débattre le plus possible.

Mais s'il ne souhaitait pas devenir borgne ou encore plus ridicule qu'il n'allait l'être, il valait mieux ne rien faire et subir en silence. Il ferma ses yeux, peu enthousiaste de découvrir le massacre perpétré sur son visage, après s'être assuré de bien fusiller du regard l'elfe muni du porte-document.

Tandis que les brosses et les pinceaux coloraient ses joues, ses paupières et tous autres endroits complètement inutiles à maquiller, une autre personne s'occupait aussi de coiffer ses cheveux.

Quitte à être absolument grotesque, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

Le Lieutenant maudit de longues minutes Thalilitwen, et son organisation de propagande stupide, avant d'être de nouveau contraint d'ouvrir les yeux.

_ Et voilà ! Ce n'était pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce trait d'humour n'amusa pas le moins du monde le Grenagarde, qui se contenta de rendre la vision à ses yeux d'or, pour se confronter à sa réflexion.

_Oh non…_

Il lui semblait se voir, mais en même temps, le miroir dévoilait un étranger. Il n'aimait pas son visage, ils l'avaient rendu étrange et inhabituel. Et ses magnifiques cheveux…

La grimace qu'il fit sembla passer inaperçue puisqu'on l'autorisa à se lever pour suivre l'elfe au porte-document.

Il l'emmena en dehors de la pièce, le laissant parfaitement exposé aux assistants indifférents et au regard malicieux de Thalilitwen, puis il mena le Lieutenant dehors, en bas de l'immeuble contenant l'immense complexe de studios. Et cette fois-ci le regard des civils étaient bien moins neutres que celui des employés. Erol n'en avait évidemment pas grand-chose à faire, mais dans cet accoutrement et avec cette tête-là, il aurait préféré faire profil bas.

Ceci dit, en descendant dans les rues du quartier du Port, le champion de la ville ne put qu'être agréablement surpris, pour la première fois de la soirée, de ce qui l'y attendait.

Un zoomer. Flambant neuf.

Avec sa démarche de félin il tourna autour du bolide, sous le regard patient de l'elfe chargé de l'organisation. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un modèle de compétition mais plutôt d'un standard citadin, plus surélevé du sol et bien moins adapté aux grandes vitesses, cependant le design et la couleur attirait le pilote qu'il était. Il effleura du bout de ses doigts la carrosserie, avant d'esquisser le même sourire qu'un enfant recevant un cadeau.

_ Ça vous plaît ?

_ Si j'accepte de faire ce truc, je pourrais le garder ?

_ Vous n'avez pas le choix de toute façon, mais je demanderais à Thalilitwen si vous y tenez vraiment.

Erol prit un air moyennement agacé, et attendit les directives de l'elfe en charge de la publicité. Il consentait à faire ce stupide spot télévisé, si c'était pour promouvoir une marque de zoomer aussi moderne et en gagner un gratuitement.

_ Vous auriez pu me dire que c'était une publicité pour zoomer, j'aurais été plus enthousiaste.

L'elfe au porte-document se contenta d'esquisser un sourire indéchiffrable, avant de commencer à expliquer les directives :

_ Bon, le périmètre a été évacué, vous n'aurez pas de civils pour vous gêner. Et il n'y aura aucun blessé donc.

Il accompagna sa dernière remarque d'un clin d’œil qui le rendit encore plus antipathique au regard du Lieutenant.

_ Bref… Une des caméras se trouve juste à côté du Hip Hog, vous la voyez ? L'autre volera simplement autour de vous. Bon, vous vous contentez de piloter, elles feront le boulot. Je vous dirais quoi faire au fur et à mesure.

Le pilote tatoué hocha la tête, et s'empressa d'enfourcher ce bolide flambant neuf. La sensation n'était pas la même en portant un smoking contrairement à son habituelle combinaison de pilote. Il enclencha le moteur d'un geste sec, avant de le faire vrombir avec amusement. L'odeur de la carrosserie fraîchement peinte et la sensation du cuir du volant sous ses doigts l'enivraient.

Il commença donc à faire avancer le zoomer, d'abord au maximum de ses capacités, qui étaient risibles en comparaison à celles des véhicules de course qu'il avait l'habitude de piloter.

Puis, au fil des minutes, l’adrénaline s'estompa, et Erol finit par s'ennuyer.

Le désintérêt du Lieutenant commença à apparaître lors des demandes inutiles et lassantes du metteur en scène. « Refais ce que tu viens de faire, mais en moins rapide. Les caméras ont mal cadré, tu peux recommencer ? Ne va pas si vite ! Voilà reste comme ça un moment ! »

Déjà que le soldat farouche ne supportait pas recevoir d'ordres, même de ses supérieurs, il semblait maintenant au bord de la crise de nerf.

Après des minutes et des minutes à passer, repasser et s'arrêter devant le Hip Hog, dans un rythme aussi monotone que possible, vint finalement l'heure de la délivrance.

_ C'est bon on a assez de prises ! On retourne au studio !

Erol rejoignit l'elfe au porte-document dans un vrombissement sourd, en espérant lui avoir brisé les tympans. Il descendit du véhicule avec grâce et s'approcha du metteur en scène.

_ Je suis pas un spécialiste hein, mais pour une publicité, faut pas plus de plans ?

_ Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas fini.

Le Lieutenant arqua un sourcil roux devant le sourire énigmatique qu'il obtint.

_ Bon, retournons au studio.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence de plomb qui ne gêna apparemment aucun des deux elfes. Lorsque le duo retourna dans l'immeuble, le pilote de zoomer remarqua que les studios semblaient beaucoup plus vides. Moins il y avait d'elfes, mieux il se portait.

Thalilitwen vint l'accueillir en compagnie de Veger, l'agressant presque au seuil même du studio désigné.

_ Bien, vous revoilà ! Alors Lieutenant, vous êtes prêt à montrer à la caméra vos talents de charmeur ?

_ Mes talents de ?

Le sourire de la journaliste s'élargit si bien que sa pommette effleura le coin métallique de son œil robotisé. Sans offrir la moindre réponse au soldat, elle se contenta de le fixer de son air mesquin.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Thalilitwen claqua des doigts en désignant le porte-document qui semblait être greffé à la main de l'elfe, pour que ce dernier le tende au soldat dubitatif. Erol eut donc le luxe de découvrir le script, et d'avoir la soudaine envie de le faire avaler à la cyborg.

C'était ridicule, c'était niais, c'était vraiment le pire des coups bas...

_ C'est une blague ? C'est censé être une pub pour zoomer !

_ Tu _croyais_ que c'était une pub pour zoomer. C'est en réalité pour le parfum « Grenade ».

_ Alors pourquoi vous m'avez fait faire tous ces plans avec un zoomer neuf ? C'est complètement débile !

Thalilitwen s'éloigna de Veger pour s'approcher du jeune Lieutenant et placer une main sur son épaule, un air de compassion greffé au visage.

_ Erol… Je ne vais pas te faire un cours sur la propagande maintenant. Mais on peut dire que pour le même coût, nous avons mis deux produits en valeur dans une seule publicité ! En ces temps de guerre, mieux vaut être économe.

_ Ah ouais ? T'as pas reçu un grand « don » de la part de Kras dernièrement ?

Le sarcasme du soldat de la Grenagarde semblait amuser fortement la journaliste, qui n'attendit pas pour rétorquer avec malice :

_ T'inquiète, de toute façon j'ai toujours un moyen pour gagner un paquet d'argent, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Lieutenant ne répondit pas, et se contenta de la foudroyer de ses yeux d'or liquide. Le silence qui suivit fut lourd de sens pour les deux elfes concernés se toisant du regard, et un peu plus étrange pour les deux autres spectateurs de la conversation. De toute façon Erol n'en faisait pas cas. A la place, il rendit brutalement le porte-document à l'assistant, et tourna son attention vers le Comte Veger, pour les sortir de leur embarras d'incompréhension.

_ Et où est ma « partenaire » ?

_ Elle est en train de se préparer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons pris quelqu'un de connu pour vous accompagner.

Erol souffla. Génial… comme si cette journée n'était pas suffisamment minable, il allait devoir tourner cette stupide publicité avec Ashelin Praxis, la seule femme importante de la Grenagarde, ainsi que la seule personne assez « connue » pour le rôle. Au moins il aurait de quoi se moquer de Torn.

D'un geste cérémoniel, le Comte d'Abriville invita le soldat en smoking à s'installer dans ce qui allait être le décor. Il s'agissait d'une unique pièce du studio, aménagé en un loft spacieux et moderne, presque aussi luxueux que certains quartiers du Palais. Bien qu'Erol ne soit pas forcément attiré par le luxe, il s'imaginait sans mal vivre dans un espace tel que celui-ci.

Il s'étala donc sur le canapé en attendant qu'Ashelin arrive, tandis que les trois autres elfes qui l'accompagnaient discutaient des derniers réglages de la lumière. Il sifflota, tout en balayant du regard le plafond diaphane, qui était sans nul doute bien mieux entretenu que les baraquements des gardes. Le Lieutenant se demanda combien d'argent le Baron Praxis déversait dans toute cette propagande.

A en juger par ce simple studio, beaucoup.

_ Ah, la voilà !

L'exclamation de Thalilitwen incita Erol à se retourner, pour se tirer de la léthargie qu'il sentait venir et pour déterminer également si la tenue d'Ashelin était plus vulgaire qu'à l'ordinaire.

_Oh non…_

Le seul problème, qui révolta et entraîna un peu plus Erol sur le chemin de la dépression, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Ashelin. A moins bien sûr qu'elle ait accepté de se faire une rapide coloration des cheveux.

Non, à la place le visage enfantin de Sherma lui souriait. Elle aussi avait été maquillée, et elle semblait plus âgée maintenant. Elle arborait également une tenue de soirée, celle-ci peu différente de celle que la pilote portait lors de la soirée organisée par Praxis, à l'exception que la journaliste avait sûrement bien dû veiller à ce que ses tatouages soient cachés par de grands gants noirs.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela était inacceptable. Non. Non.

_ Je refuse de faire cette publicité, lança Erol en se relevant brusquement du canapé.

_ Bonsoir à toi aussi.

Sherma avait immédiatement effacé le rire de son visage et semblait bien plus agacée, les bras croisés.

_ Il y a un problème Erol ?

Thalilitwen s'était avancée vers le Lieutenant, qui paraissait proche de la crise de nerf. Et tel l'enfant unique qu'il a toujours été, il fit un caprice :

_ Je ne veux pas faire cette publicité, répéta t-il. Pas avec elle.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Je te signale qu'elle est célèbre, et aussi très jolie. C'est pas l'elfe de basse gamme aux cheveux verts et au visage jaune ! Mais bon après, tout est une histoire de goût.

L'amusement éclatait sur le visage de Thalilitwen comme un projecteur aveuglant. Ceci fit soupirer le Lieutenant, qui ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant :

_ Pourquoi vous avez pas choisi Ashelin ?

_ Oh chéri, c'était déjà difficile de t'avoir fait mettre en smoking, alors j'imagine même pas ta réaction si on t'avait donné des talons. Sherma est plus petite que toi, c'est parfait. Allez, plus vite c'est fait, plus vite tu pourras t'enfuir de cet endroit.

Erol encaissa les remarques sur sa taille avec un calme étrange. Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui croisa les bras et qui arbora une moue boudeuse.

_ En plus c'est même pas la meilleure pilote, marmonna t-il.

_ Je te signale que…

L'indignation de Sherma fut interrompue par un léger rire de Veger, qui fit remarquer :

_ Erol, les meilleurs pilotes du monde sont des hommes, nous n'allions tout de même pas vous faire faire cette publicité avec un autre pilote !

Le Comte continua son léger rire, qui fut vite suivie par Thalilitwen. Mais Erol se doutait bien qu'elle riait pour une toute autre raison. Elle s'approcha un peu plus du Lieutenant sans effacer ce sourire insolent de son visage.

_ Comte Veger a raison Erol, ce serait complètement insensé !

Elle ajouta tout de même d'un ton presque inaudible à la longue oreille du pilote de zoomer déconfit :

_ Mais l'audimat exploserait.

Le soldat de Praxis secoua sa tête en signe d'agacement, et en voyant que la journaliste ne céderait pas sur son casting, il trouva autre chose à redire :

_ Et puis c'est quoi ce script ? Ça sert à quoi tous ces trucs ?

_ A faire vendre ! C'est maintenant que tu te conduis en prude ?

_ Ça me gêne aussi, intervint Sherma, si mon avis compte pour quelque chose.

Thalilitwen mit ses mains sur ses hanches métalliques avant de soupirer. Veger s'en était allé, sûrement pour superviser les autres pièces, tandis que l'assistant au porte-document restait sagement en retrait, à attendre que l'orage passe.

_ Écoutez les enfants, les gens qui vont regarder cette vidéo, ils vont se mettre à votre place. Ils vont se dire : « Ouah, si j'achète ce parfum, je serais belle et j'aurais un mec aussi classe que le Lieutenant Erol ! Et si j'achète ce zoomer, je serais un aussi bon pilote que le champion d'Abriville, et les femmes se jetteront à mes pieds ! » C'est caricatural, je sais mais c'est comme ça que ça marche. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de faire ton petit enfant gâté parce que je te signale que tu es sous contrat!

_ Mais elle est super longue la scène de baiser quand même, vous pourriez pas la raccourcir ?

_ Et puis elle est inutile… et c'est quoi tous ces détails sérieusement ?!

_ Moi elle me semble familière, pas toi ?

Quand le soldat comprit finalement l'allusion de la cyborg, il sentit son visage prendre feu, sous le regard amusé de Thalilitwen et de Sherma. Il finit par se contenter de grommeler quelque chose dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, avant de taper du pied avec impatience.

_ Bon si vous y tenez vraiment, on coupera la scène à la dernière minute. Ça vous va?

_ Toujours pas.

_ Parfait. Je laisse le soin à Brandon de vous expliquer la mise en scène.

L'elfe au porte-document s'avança finalement vers le groupe, un sourire faussement sympathique en travers du visage.

_ Sherma, vous allez vous placer sur le canapé là-bas, allongée de manière… alanguie ? Vous comprenez ce mot ? Bon très bien. Vous prenez un air ennuyé. Et vous Lieutenant…

_ Non Lieutenant il en a marre, il se casse.

_ Vous Lieutenant, reprit Brandon, vous entrerez dans le studio en ouvrant doucement la porte, et en regardant amoureusement Sherma. C'est clair ?

Erol leva les yeux au ciel, il avait étouffé un rire à « amoureusement ». Sherma pour sa part hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Heureusement, Brandon et son porte-document n'attendirent pas de réponse du pilote pour continuer les directives :

_ Quand il entre, je veux que vous, Sherma, vous vous leviez, l'air surprise. Et Erol, quand vous entendrez Thalilitwen dire « Action », vous entrez. D'accord ?

_ Ouais j'ai compris c'est bon.

_ Bon, alors mettez vous en place.

La pilote de Mizo s'installa sur le canapé blanc, et s'y allongea, un coude plié maintenant paresseusement sa tête. Si Erol était le metteur en scène, il trouverait à redire sur son expression : elle avait plus l'air niaise et éteinte qu'« alanguie ». Brandon désigna la porte au Lieutenant, et bien que l'envie lui brûlait de s'enfuir pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il obéit et attendit non sans agacement que Thalilitwen l'appelle.

_ Action !

Erol mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'il fallait entrer dans la pièce. Alors il entra brusquement, oubliant totalement les précédentes consignes.

_ Erol, tu te fous de ma gueule ? On recommence.

La patience légendaire du pilote de zoomer commençait déjà à diminuer.

_ Action !

Il faisait pourtant son maximum pour cacher le dédain qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille, mais cela ne semblait jamais suffire.

_ Concentre toi, aie l'air plus impliqué !

Il n'avait jamais aimé les publicités d'Abriville de toute façon, les faire ne l'énervait qu'un peu plus.

_ Action !

Ce ne pouvait quand même pas être de sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas à la regarder amoureusement de manière crédible ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait, pour personne, et ce n'était certainement pas avec cette demi-portion qu'il allait commencer.

_ T'es vraiment un mauvais acteur…

Il avait toujours détesté Thalilitwen, et maintenant plus que jamais il comprenait pourquoi. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme.

_ Action !

Ça aurait été bien plus facile avec Ashelin, là c'était juste… bizarre. Plus il se sentait agacé, moins il faisait d'efforts. Mais le pilote continuait malgré tout à ouvrir cette fichue porte.

_ Arrête de regarder Sherma comme si c'était une gamine agaçante ! T'es censé admirer l'amour de ta vie, fais un effort !

Il le sentait, il allait craquer… Un dernier petit effort, il pouvait le faire. Comme quand il faisait semblant d'écouter les ordres du Commandant.

_ Action !

Cette fois-ci, à bout de nerf, Erol décida de faire preuve de concentration. Il respira calmement, avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Et de faire tout son possible pour paraître convaincant.

Ce qui était extrêmement difficile.

_ Bon ça doit être la meilleure je pense, fit Thalilitwen, dubitative. Au pire on la modifiera en post-production. On va la garder et s'arrêter là pour l'instant. Faites une pause, et Erol t'as intérêt à te concentrer parce que ça c'était nul ! Et le pire reste à venir !

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel et partit du décor en claquant la porte.

Il avait bien trop chaud dans ce costume de pangouin, et l'impression d'avoir un visage d'argile ne l'aidait pas. Il ressemblait à un clown comme ça, c'était honteux.

Heureusement, il se trouva agréablement seul dans la pièce principale du grand complexe. Le Lieutenant y souffla quelques instants, résistant à l'envie irrépressible d'enlever tout ce maquillage ridicule et de remettre ses cheveux correctement. Il pensa alors à regarder dans les autres pièces les différents spots filmés, et comment s'en sortaient les autres gradés.

Le pilote de zoomer ouvrait les portes au hasard et ne débarquait pas dans la pièce, il jetait juste un coup d’œil curieux dans chacune d'elle.

Et après intense réflexion, il était malgré tout bien content de son rôle.

Ashelin ne s'était pas fourvoyée, elle faisait effectivement une promotion d'une ligne de vêtements qui… correspondait à son style habituel. L'air de son visage semblait indiquer qu'elle était ravie.

Les trois autres Lieutenants subissaient quant à eux des publicités monotones : immobilier, mobilier, Hip Hog. Ils paraissaient tous un peu ennuyés, mais assez convaincant sous les projecteurs.

Torn faisait dignement son rôle de Commandant, et possédait la responsabilité de l'annonce de recrutement pour l'enrôlement dans la Grenagarde. Sans mentir, Erol l'enviait. C'était bien plus intéressant de faire ce genre de chose qu'une publicité futile pour un _parfum_. Peut-être qu'un jour il aurait l'honneur d'être l'acteur de cette publicité là…

Après ce petit tour des environs, il était bien surpris de se retrouver face à une porte qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la curiosité d'ouvrir. Pourtant il avait observé tous les gradés de la garde dans les précédentes pièces. Peut-être que le Baron en personne tournerait dans une de ces publicités ? Où était-ce les enregistrements pour les bornes qui parsemaient la ville ?

Sa curiosité bien trop grande, Erol ouvrit doucement la porte.

Et la pièce n'avait rien d'un studio d'enregistrement.

En réalité, il s'agissait plutôt d'une salle de bain.

Et la personne présente n'avait rien du Baron.

En réalité, il s'agissait d'une vue bien plus plaisante.

Le Lieutenant tenta de s'engouffrer légèrement dans la pièce, en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger l'équipe sur place. Et surtout pour ne pas être vu. En examinant un peu plus la situation, les traits du visage d'Erol se détendirent d'eux même, enfin défait de cette constante expression d’énervement. Il ne remarqua sûrement pas non plus le demi sourire affreusement niais qui commençait à se figer sur son visage.

Thalilitwen avait fait très fort sur ce coup. Le soldat n'osait même pas imaginer les termes du contrat qu'elle avait dû faire signer, mais il brûlait d'envie de les connaître.

Parce que pour que Razer accepte de tourner dans une publicité d'Abriville, il fallait être un génie. Surtout pour promouvoir des rasoirs.

Avec un peu de recul, c'était tout simplement hilarant. Mais Erol contemplait plutôt la vision du corps diaphane qui s'offrait à lui. Curieusement, les tatouages de flammes qui enlaçaient habituellement ses avant-bras n'étaient pas visibles, certainement cachés habilement par du maquillage. Le pilote de Kras portait des sous-vêtements bien entendu, mais cela ne changeait rien au plaisir de cette vue.

_ Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

_ O…. Non. Bien-sûr que non.

Le soldat de Praxis s'était rattrapé à la dernière minute, sorti de sa transe par la voix de Thalilitwen. Il ne se ferait pas avoir aussi facilement.

_ Tu m'impressionnes, fit-elle, je te pensais pas aussi habile.

Elle n'attendait aucune réponse, et regarda à son tour le bras droit de Mizo. Il ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués, et continuait de parler avec un assistant, un rasoir à la main.

_ Je suis assez fière de moi pour cet exploit. Mizo s'est trouvé assez conciliant curieusement. J'ose imaginer que notre petit « arrangement » n'a pas dû mettre Razer dans ses faveurs, et mes récents petits articles ont dû envenimer les choses… Mais bon... j'aurais quand même bien aimé faire une petite scène de vous deux… différente de celles que j'ai déjà.

Erol offrit un regard noir et lourd de sens, qui accompagnait parfaitement son visage revenu dans son expression désabusée. La journaliste s'appuyait contre le mur à l'aide de son épaule, les bras croisés.

_ Ça va je rigole. Et puis, j'aurais sûrement une autre occasion plus tard.

_ T'as pas reçu assez de fric ?

_ Si je te disais que j'assurais ta protection, tu me croirais ?

_ Absolument pas.

_ Bon, eh bien disons juste que personne n'a de secret pour moi. Et vous êtes tellement pas discrets que n'importe qui avec un minimum de déduction verrait que vous êtes…

_ On est pas ensemble, coupa t-il froidement.

La cyborg resta l'espace d'un instant dans le silence, avant de répliquer :

_ Franchement, t'étais bien plus crédible dans le studio tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs Erol, tu pourrais faire un effort quand même, je sais qu'elle t'énerve, mais tu peux faire semblant non ? Si tu pouvais mettre un peu plus de passion de la vidéo pour cette publicité, je serais aux anges. Imagine que c'est Razer, je sais pas… parce que je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à avoir un air dégoûté quand tu vas l'embr…

_ Tu te rends compte que je t'écoute pas ?

Thalilitwen prit enfin conscience que le regard doré du Lieutenant était retourné sur Razer. Elle soupira.

_ Je te préviens juste Erol. La prochaine fois ce sera des menaces. Et qui dit menaces dit vidéo. Fais gaffe à toi.

Elle partit en murmurant légèrement à son oreille « Profite bien de la vue », avant de s'en aller de l'encadrure de la pièce aménagée en salle de bain. Erol décida de s'attarder encore quelques instants, avant de se faire remarquer par le grand brun. Celui-ci sourit immédiatement lorsqu'il reconnut le Lieutenant, et lui décocha un clin d’œil malicieux.

Le pilote de zoomer s'en alla à son tour de la pièce, un sourire ne pouvant se décrocher de son visage maquillé.

Il remarqua tardivement que la salle principale s'était bien remplie. Apparemment tout le monde avait été gratifié d'une pause. Cette observation agaça légèrement Erol, mais elle ne réussit pas à effacer sa bonne humeur. Non, Sherma s'en chargea toute seule.

Sans regarder où elle allait, elle se heurta au pilote de zoomer et fut déséquilibrée. Après avoir remis sa frange rose en place, elle tourna son regard cyan vers son partenaire :

_ Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas quand même !

_ Non mais je rêve, c'est toi qui me rentre dedans. T'es pas à Kras ici !

La pilote de Mizo croisa ses bras d'un air boudeur et terriblement puéril.

_ La gentillesse, c'est en option chez les Grenagardes ?

_ Oui.

_ Je sais vraiment pas comment _il_ fait pour te supporter, lui au moins il est sympa.

_ Tu crois qu'il t'aime bien ? T'es vraiment naïve.

_ Tu devrais faire attention Erol, moi j'ai peut-être pas de vidéos mais je…

A l'entente de ces mots, le Lieutenant se raidit, avant d'adopter un air menaçant en direction de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Maintenant il était vraiment énervé.

_ Comment tu es au courant pour la vidéo ?

_ Je…

_ Réponds !

Il avança vers elle, de sa façon habituelle de gradé de la Grenagarde envers un prisonnier ; menaçant, imposant malgré sa taille, presque effrayant. Il obtiendrait cette information, de gré ou de force.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Malheureusement Torn décida de venir gâcher cette séance d'interrogatoire improvisée. Il s'était dirigé vers le duo, et semblait exténué par la publicité.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Après avoir un peu plus observé son soldat, Torn ne put réprimer l'ombre d'un sourire.

_ J'imagine que tu dois être ravi de ton spot publicitaire.

_ T'imagines même pas.

_ Mais sérieusement que se passe t-il ? J'ai cru entendre parler d'une... vidéo, c'est ça ?

_ C'est pas tes affaires Torn ! Est-ce que tu..

Sherma décida alors d'en rajouter et de mettre à vif les nerfs d'Erol. Avec un sourire narquois, la peur ayant totalement quittée son visage, elle déclara :

_ Je faisais simplement allusion à la vidéo que Thalilitwen possède.

_ Et quelle vidéo ?

_ Sherma je te jure que… menaça Erol.

_ Oh, continua t-elle en l'ignorant, la vidéo qu'elle possède du Lieutenant et moi. Durant la soirée organisée au Palais. Elle a réussi à nous filmer alors que l'on s'embrassait à l'écart de la fête, c'était assez embarrassant. Puis après elle a voulu faire du chantage pour ne pas qu'elle diffuse la vidéo. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas…

Le regard de Sherma se dirigea vers le Lieutenant d'Abriville, trop interdit pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

_ … c'est qu'en faisant ça elle a impliqué Mizo. Et il n'était pas vraiment content de l'apprendre. Il s'est énervé contre moi pendant des jours, c'était vraiment violent, j'ai même failli perdre mes oreilles comme Shiv... Mais bon il s'est finalement calmé et il m'a ordonnée de…

_ Nan c'est bon je ne veux pas savoir ! Erol, on devrait avoir une petite discussion sur la différence d'âge si tu veux mon avis. Tu as une copine c'est bien, mais elle est un peu jeune quand même. Elle a quoi, 16 ans ?

_ Et dis moi Torn, quand Ashelin elle avait 16 ans, t'en avais combien ? 22 ? Oh mais attends c'est pas mon âge là ? Alors avant d'ouvrir ta…

_ Et toi tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton langage si tu veux pas être de corvée de patrouille pour le restant de ton service. Je vous laisse.

Le Lieutenant rebelle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son supérieur partir d'un pas énervé. Il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Après cet instant de dédain, il retourna ses foudres vers Sherma.

_ T'es vraiment inconsciente ! Si ça me retombe dessus t'es morte.

_ Tu penses vraiment qu'à toi !

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Sherma se contenta de souffler d'un air dédaigneux. Si elle faisait allusion à ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler, Erol ne voyait pas vraiment le problème : connaissant un tant soit peu Razer, il devait être habitué à ce genre de choses. Cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible… si ?

_ Razer a l'air normal, je ne vois pas le problème.

Sherma expira bruyamment de nouveau, et ils restèrent quelques minutes dans un silence pesant avant que la pilote tatouée décide de faire quelque chose.

_ Bon c'est pas grave, t'es un cas désespéré. On devrait y retourner, comme ça c'est fini hm ?

 

*******

 

De retour dans le studio, Erol faisait tout son possible pour garder son sérieux, et faire semblant d'avoir un quelconque intérêt pour Sherma. Une tâche assez difficile étant donné qu'elle venait de lui donner des dizaines de raisons de la détester quelques minutes auparavant.

Les deux partenaires attendaient maintenant les nouvelles directives de Brandon, sans le regard de Thalilitwen, qui avait sûrement à faire dans les autres petits studios.

_ Bon maintenant Erol vous vous approchez de Sherma pendant qu'elle se lève, et vous vous retrouvez proches au milieu de la pièce. Là, Sherma passe une main dans vos cheveux, bon je vais pas vous faire un dessin, vous pouvez improviser. On coupera au moment où vous vous embrasserez. D'accord ?

_ Compris ! fit la pilote aux cheveux roses d'une bonne humeur notable.

Le Lieutenant le savait, il aurait du mal à tourner cette scène. Déjà parce qu'elle était mièvre au possible, mais aussi parce que Sherma possédait le don de l'agacer avec une facilité déconcertante.

_ Quand vous voulez, déclara Brandon qui regardait à travers l'une des caméras fixes, tandis que l'autre voletait autour des deux protagonistes.

Erol se décida à démarrer, et avança d'un pas léger et rapide, abandonnant quelques instants sa démarche de militaire. Il veilla à ne pas arriver trop en avance, pour que Sherma puisse avoir le temps de se lever du canapé. Après s'être tous les deux approchés du milieu de la pièce, la jeune fille posa une main sur l'épaule du pilote de zoomer. La proximité ne le dérangeait pas en temps normal, mais là c'était juste… bizarre. Mais il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'elfe aux cheveux roses croisa le regard d'or de son partenaire qu'elle explosa de rire.

_ Coupé !

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Non… c'est… c'est rien !

Entre deux hoquets de rire, elle s'excusa avant de reprendre sa place sur le canapé, en respirant longuement pour arrêter ce fou rire.

_ Bon on recommence, vous êtes prêts ?

Erol, un peu plus agacé que lors de la première prise, s'appliqua de nouveau dans sa démarche, ne détachant pas ses yeux de l'idiote qui était censée être l'amour de sa vie. Elle se leva, il se rapprocha d'elle, ils étaient maintenant tout proches. Et c'était toujours aussi bizarre.

Lorsque le couple croisa à nouveau leur regard et que Sherma s'apprêtait à effleurer la joue d'Erol, ce dernier sentit qu'elle allait éclater de rire une nouvelle fois. Pour éviter ce drame et ne pas refaire une nouvelle prise, le Lieutenant l'attira dans une étreinte pour ne pas que la caméra volante ne puisse apercevoir son visage hilare.

_ Tu vas vraiment pas bien toi, murmura t-il à son oreille.

_ Désolée, hoqueta t-elle aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait, c'est juste que…

Elle soupira profondément, et rendit l'étreinte à Erol en encerclant sa nuque de ses bras, pour paraître plus naturelle et ainsi continuer la conversation.

_ Je pense juste que si Razer me voyait faire ça il me tuerait. C'est marrant.

_ Pourquoi il te tuerait ?

_ Je suis en ce moment très proche de son…

Le Lieutenant la coupa en défaisant son étreinte, en prenant le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et en murmurant :

_ On est pas ensemble.

_ C'est toi qui le dit.

Brandon coupa la scène et sembla assez satisfait de cette performance. Il regarda de manière brève son porte-document, avant de revenir faire le rabat-joie :

_ C'est très bien, mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir un plan de Sherma qui touche les cheveux d'Erol, c'est possible ? Restez comme ça, vous le faites rapidement.

Quand l'elfe assistant annonça le démarrage de la scène, la pilote mit un léger temps à commencer le mouvement. Elle commença par caresser sa joue, avant de remonter sa main gantée jusque dans ses cheveux.

_ C'est comme si je touchais à sa voiture, susurra t-elle, et il n'aime pas qu'on s'approche de ses affaires.

_ Arrête les comparaisons, rétorqua t-il d'un souffle à peine audible.

Ils attendirent un bref instant, que le metteur en scène valide la prise, avant de se décider à bouger de nouveau. Le soldat d'Abriville ne supporterait pas devoir recommencer.

_ Parfait, s'exclama finalement Brandon. Bon eh bien j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour votre duo, on attend un peu et on finit par vos scènes toute seule Sherma ? Très bien !

L'elfe au porte-document s'éclipsa de la pièce, et fut très vite suivi par la pilote de Mizo. Enfin un peu de solitude. Erol s'affala donc sur le canapé de cuir très confortable. Un pur bonheur. Il pouvait sentir son corps s'ancrer dans la texture, il pourrait presque s'y endormir.

Si une main glacée n'était pas venue effleurer son cou brûlant, il se serait probablement assoupi.

Mais ce geste lui fit ouvrir immédiatement les yeux, et il se redressa de manière défensive.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa à qui il avait à faire.

_ Tu es vraiment sublime comme ça _liebchen_.

Razer admirait Erol de son regard d'émeraude, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il portait, en plus de ses sous-vêtements, une sorte de peignoir, qui évoquait sa grande veste rouge.

Le Lieutenant se détendit après avoir reconnu son interlocuteur, avant de rétorquer :

_ C'est ça ouais, je ressemble à rien avec ce maquillage pour cette stupide publicité.

Il émanait de Razer une odeur bien peu familière de mousse à raser, qui remplaçait le senteur habituel de la cigarette. Le pilote de courses de combat s'installa à son tour sur le canapé en cuir, les yeux rivés sur le soldat et une main vagabondant dans ses cheveux roux.

_ Mais non, tu es magnifique. Vraiment. Et j'ai vu beaucoup de beaux elfes dans ma vie.

Erol leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne sembla pas agacé. Il avait simplement l'air… amusé.

_ Tout ça pour un publicité stupide en plus…

_ Sherma m'a dit qu'elle s'était bien amusée.

_ Ouais ben elle est bien la seule.

_ Tu veux t'amuser toi aussi _Kätzchen_? On peut refaire la publicité si tu veux. Je pourrais même essayer de faire partir tout ce maquillage.

Razer posa ses mains de part et d'autres du visage du Lieutenant, avant de tenter de s'approcher. Malheureusement, et bien à contre cœur mais avec les paroles de Sherma à l'esprit, Erol choisit de faire un mouvement de recul, et de bloquer les avant-bras de son homologue avec ses mains.

_ Tu sais que si quelqu'un, ou même Thalilitwen nous…

Le pilote de Kras émit un léger rire, avant de déplacer ses mains pour les poser sur la nuque du soldat. Et, en s'assurant maintenant qu'Erol reste proche de lui, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau du Lieutenant.

_ Je

Il déposa un baiser au milieu de son cou, avant de longer sa mâchoire du bout des lèvres.

_ m'en

Il suivit son chemin vers son oreille pour lui susurrer un bout de sa phrase de sa voix envoûtante, puis il retourna vers sa joue pour la frôler de ses lèvres.

_ fiche.

Il trouva enfin les lèvres d'Erol, qu'il joignit aux siennes dans un simple baiser. Pour le moment.

Le pilote de zoomer se laissa faire, les yeux fermés par le contentement. Il avait cessé de faire sa comédie dès l'instant où il avait réalisé que les désirs de Razer correspondaient exactement aux siens, et qu'ils se rejoignaient dans une harmonie presque parfaite. Cependant, quelque chose ne s'effaçait pas de son esprit, aussi futile que cela pouvait être. Et il détestait posséder un semblant de confusion.

_ Razer… est-ce que ça va ?

_ _Jetzt, dass ich bei dir bin._ Oui, pourquoi cette question?

Erol claqua légèrement sa langue, agacé de ne pas comprendre ce que pouvait bien dire le pilote de Kras. Puis l'agacement laissa place à un embarras peu familier lorsqu'il comprit qu'il devait s'expliquer :

_ Je sais pas, Sherma disait que.. non rien, c'est juste un idiote.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? insista Razer en s'approchant toujours plus de son _liebchen._

_ Des trucs sur Mizo… Comme quoi t'aurais des problèmes avec lui en ce moment.

Cette fois-ci le grand brun s'arrêta dans ces gestes, et recula légèrement son visage pour rencontrer les iris dorées d'Erol. Il avait l'air bien plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, mais garda toujours un léger sourire au coin des lèvres lorsqu'il répliqua :

_ Nous avons trouvé un arrangement maintenant. Mais je suis touché que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Le teint du soldat devait avoir légèrement rosé, alors il choisit de se mettre sur la défensive.

_ Je m'inquiète pas… tu crois vraiment que j'en ai…

La justification bancale du Lieutenant fut interrompue lorsque ses lèvres furent à nouveau dérobées par celles de Razer, qui peinait à cacher son sourire dans le baiser.

_ Je te déteste, souffla Erol contre la peau de son homologue de Kras.

Celui ci se contenta d'un léger rire, leur front s'effleurant et un de ses pouces glacés caressant doucement la joue maquillée du pilote de zoomer.

_ Alors, reprit le bras droit de Mizo de son ton langoureux, tu vas continuer à nier ou tu veux que je te prouves que je vais bien ?

_ J'accepte seulement si tu m'enlèves ce stupide smoking.

_ Avec plaisir.

Mais avant que la publicité ne put être réalisée en libre interprétation, Thalilitwen entra dans la pièce. Le couple se défit de son étreinte, sous le regard dubitatif de la journaliste blasée. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, et curieusement elle ne possédait pas ce sourire narquois qu'elle arborait dans ce genre de situation.

_ Razer, je veux parler à Erol. Tu peux sortir d'ici ?

_ Avec plaisir, répéta t-il sarcastiquement et avec une pointe de frustration.

L'intéressé s’exécuta et se leva lentement et contre son gré, bien agacé par la cyborg. Il lança un bref regard noir à Thalilitwen, puis un dernier coup d’œil bien plus doux en direction d'Erol avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva finalement seule avec le Lieutenant, la journaliste de Praxis lança :

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais tout à l'heure sur la discrétion ?

Erol se contenta de souffler et de lever ses yeux au ciel devant la morale agaçante de Thalilitwen, toujours aussi peu désirée. Il fallait toujours qu'ils soient interrompus.


	8. Chapter 8

Les patrouilles des Grenagardes au sein de la ville étaient un système complexe que le Commandant en chef se devait de manier à la perfection. Normalement. Torn avait eu la bonne idée de doubler les rondes et leurs effectifs, au lieu de privilégier la surveillance des zones interdites au civils. Et, bien sûr, comme Erol n'était qu'un simple lieutenant et que le grand bras droit du Baron arborait une belle épaulette toute brillante avec son grade écrit dessus, il pouvait gentiment garder ses remarques et se soumettre aux ordres.

Il était donc contraint de marcher dans les rues sales du Ghetto de façon à « protéger les civils des éventuelles attaques de MetalHeads », en compagnie de Kade et de la participation exceptionnelle de Rupertikjakmos qui daignait revenir travailler. Même si dans son cas, il pouvait parfaitement s'abstenir. Le Grenagarde avait commencé dès son retour à agacer non seulement ses collègues de travail, mais aussi Erol qui perdait également peu à peu de sa patience. Et, d'expérience, il ne faudrait pas moins d'une semaine avant de pouvoir assister à une « altercation » entre le Capitaine et le Lieutenant, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose. 

_ … et là il me dit... 

_ Je déteste l'odeur de ce quartier de la ville, le coupa Kade en balayant la zone de ses yeux bleus cachés sous son casque d'uniforme. 

_ Eh, tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que je dis quand même, s'exclama le garde ignoré. 

Malgré le système du micro de son masque qui modifiait automatiquement sa voix afin de la rendre plus menaçante, il n'en était rien pour Rupertikjakmos, car les intonations aiguës de ses phrases ne parvenaient pas à être changées. Il passait juste pour un imbécile, comme d'habitude. 

_ Tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu reviens de tes petites vacances que je suis obligé d'entendre ton énième aventure bidon dans les Terres Pelées... 

_Oui mais elle est bien celle là ! 

_ Tu sais quand même que si le Baron apprend tous tes congés non justifiés, tu risques d'être exécuté ? 

_ Aucune chance, assura t-il avec confiance, il vient tout juste de se remettre de ses blessures, et je suis de retour en service là non ? Il a d'autres choses à faire à mon avis, en plus je suis dans le meilleur régiment de la ville... 

_ Je me demande comme t'as fait d'ailleurs, le coupa encore une fois Kade tout en faisant signe aux passants de s'écarter du chemin. 

Rupertikjakmos s'arrêta un instant pour lancer un regard agacé à son collègue, bien qu'il ne put que le deviner en raison du casque qui couvrait son visage. Avant de se remettre en marche, il finit tout de même sa phrase : 

_ Donc... le Baron ne fera pas tuer un de ses meilleurs hommes. (Kade toussa violemment) De toute façon Erol l'en empêcherait pas vrai ? 

Le lieutenant, qui était trop occupé à scruter chaque recoin et porte du Ghetto pour s'attarder à écouter les idioties de ses deux équipiers, rétorqua sans même prendre la peine de se retourner : 

_ N'y compte pas, j'appuierais même sur la détente si tu continues de parler. 

Et il marcha sans s'arrêter de son pas de combattant, typique d'un soldat de régime totalitaire. En voyant la mauvaise humeur si redoutable du pilote de zoomer, Kade choisit de se faire discret, et il ne fit aucune remarque. L'autre Grenagarde, quant à lui, ne semblait pas avoir passé assez de temps avec son supérieur pour savoir quand il fallait se taire pour éviter ses foudres, et en l’occurrence ses tirs. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'exclama, comme s'il s'adressait à son voisin de bar : 

_ Oh là là ! Quelle bonne humeur ! C'est ce ghetto qui te met dans cet état ? 

La mâchoire d'Erol se contracta et il resserra l'emprise de ses mains sur l'arme qu'il tenait. Il avait la gâchette facile, et il devait faire un impressionnant contrôle sur lui même pour ne pas tirer sur son collègue ou même en direction des civils. En fait, le Grenagarde inconscient n'avait pas forcément tort : c'était principalement ce quartier et le souvenir de la cargaison d'Eco perdue ici même il y a peu qui le mettaient dans cette colère. 

_ Je sais que les Souterrains se planquent dans ce trou à rats, fit-il finalement à Kade sur un ton déterminé, je veux savoir où ! 

_ Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Tu vas pas aller « interroger » des civils au hasard jusqu'à trouver un des membres? 

_ Pourquoi pas ? 

Le trio s'était arrêté pour débattre sur la fausse bonne idée d'Erol. Kade avait secoué vivement la tête en signe de réprobation à l'encontre des paroles du lieutenant tandis que Rupertikjakmos n'offrit aucune opinion dans cette conversation pourtant sérieuse, et il se contentait d'observer, la tête levée, les zoomers et autres véhicules volants qui circulaient au dessus d'eux. 

_ De toute façon, trancha finalement Kade, Bernard va bientôt nous rejoindre pour le dernier quart d'heure de patrouille, on avisera avec lui... pour la prochaine fois. 

Le rouquin allait rétorquer que tous les Grenagardes étaient sous ses ordres et qu'il décidait ce qu'il fallait faire ou non, ce qui était totalement faux, quand une nouvelle information lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait complètement oublié les restrictions inutiles de Torn, qui rajoutait un garde en fin de la ronde. Perdre du temps et un soldat opérationnel pour strictement rien ? Absolument. 

Cela réduisait à néant les espoirs d'Erol de débusquer ce petit groupe de crétins qui se prenaient pour des révolutionnaires. Ils n'avaient rien trouver de mieux à faire que de vouloir placer un gamin muet sur le trône. Comme s'il allait mettre fin à la guerre... Enfin, les pauvres illusions des Souterrains n'étaient pas le problème du Lieutenant. Mais s'il pouvait trouver un de leurs agents, où même leur planque, il était sûr de monter en grade et d'assouvir sa petite vengeance personnelle. 

_ Euh... C'est Bernard ça ? 

La voix pleine de surprise de Kade sortit brusquement Erol de ses pensées ambitieuses. Le petit groupe s'était arrêté à l'embronchement où devait s'ajouter le quatrième Grenagarde. Sauf que, comme l'avait très bien fait remarquer son collègue, ce n'était pas la silhouette imposante et massive de Bernard qui faisait habituellement fuir les civils à grand pas, mais plutôt une allure bien plus discrète, bien plus... féminine qui se détachait dans l'uniforme rouge métallisé. 

_ C'est lui Bernard ? Demanda Rupertikjakmos. Eh ben, il a changé depuis la dernière fois ! 

Même Erol restait interdit dans cette situation. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui cette personne pouvait bien être, mais une chose restait sûre : ce n'était absolument pas Bernard qui s'avançait vers eux. La voix qui sortit du micro du mystérieux Grenagarde ne fit que confirmer la brillante déduction du pilote de zoomer : 

_ Lieutenant, salua la personne à la voix assez douce bien que métallique également, je viens vous accompagner pour la fin de la patrouille. 

Pour toute réponse il braqua son arme dans sa direction. 

_ Vous n'êtes pas Bernard, commença t-il finalement. 

_ Vous êtes pertinent monsieur. 

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Qui vous a envoyée? 

_ Je suis nouvelle et j'ai été affectée au corps des patrouilles ce matin, par le Baron en personne. Comme Bernard n'allait pas bien, j'ai pris sa place. 

_ Maintenant que vous le dites, lança Rupertikjakmos, il me semblait bien reconnaître votre voix. 

Le Lieutenant profita du mensonge éhonté de la part de son soldat pour réfléchir. En dehors d'Ashelin, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une femme dans l'escouade. Peut-être avait-il été moins attentif depuis ses nouvelles fréquentations, mais sa mémoire ne lui faisait tout de même pas défaut. Pas de femmes Grenagardes, encore moins dans son régiment. 

_ Et tu dis que le Baron, qui est toujours alité, t'a personnellement envoyée ? 

_ Si vous ne me croyez pas, répliqua t-elle, vous pouvez toujours le lui demander. 

Erol ne pouvait même pas discerner le potentiel bluff de la nouvelle venue puisqu'ils portaient tous des masques. Encore une idée brillante du Commandant. Il dut donc se résigner et se contenter de sa parole, se promettant d'aller chercher des renseignements plus tard. 

_ Oui, oui, on te crois, si on avançait ? Je suis fatigué et j'aimerais bien rentrer, se plaignit Rupertikjakmos. 

Le trio devenu quatuor se remit donc en marche à travers les rues du quartier. 

_ Vous avez vu des choses inhabituelles pendant cette patrouille ? demanda la nouvelle Grenagarde.

_ Non, mais Erol avait bien envie de débusquer quelques Souterrains pour les calmer, expliqua Kade. Mais ce sera pour une autre fois, on a pas le temps. 

_ Et vous pensez forcément que cette grande organisation siège dans le Ghetto ? 

_ Ah mais il en est certain, continua le Grenagarde aux yeux bleus. Mieux vaut ne pas le contredire sur ça. 

_ Grande organisation... se contenta de railler Erol, c'est juste deux ou trois crétins qui veulent jouer à la guerre, dirigés par un vieux fou. 

_ Le Sphinx est très puissant, assura la jeune femme d'un ton engagé, enfin... il paraît. 

_ C'est juste un allumé avec un tronc d'arbre dans les cheveux.   
Ce débat bien amorcé dura jusqu'à la fin du tour de garde, et élevait de plus en plus de soupçons dans l'esprit méfiant du jeune Lieutenant.   
  
******* 

_ Mais c'est justement parce qu'on n'arrive pas à les capturer qu'ils commencent à avoir du pouvoir ! _ C'est pas possible d'entendre ça ! Ce ne sont que des minables, qui vont finir par se tuer eux-même... 

_ Vous dites ça parce que vous ne les avez toujours pas trouvés. 

Kade et Rupertikjakmos avaient laissé les deux protagonistes de la dispute dans le grand couloir métallique de l'entrée du Palais. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'enlever leur casque et leurs armures rouges et grises d'uniforme tant la discussion se trouvaient être animée. 

_ Mais de quel côté tu es pour dire des choses pareilles ? J'ai l'impression de parler à Torn ! 

La jeune effarouchée aux propos bien peu conformes eut un léger silence qui acheva Erol d'avoir des doutes, avant de répondre d'une voix bien trop calme : 

_ Du côté de la garde de Krimzon. 

_ C'est ça ouais... Erol enleva son casque de manière à mieux respirer. 

Il avait chaud dans cette armure, et les disputes ne faisaient que l'énerver encore un peu plus, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Il le posa sous son bras et souffla de désespoir en scrutant la Grenagarde de ses yeux d'or liquide. Alors, qu'il allait se remettre à argumenter de plus belle, les deux soldats se firent interrompre par le pas lourd et la voix grave du grand Commandant : 

_ Tiens Erol, on se fait des amis à ce que je vois ! 

Le bras droit du Baron convergeait à présent vers eux, affichant un sourire qui ne parvenait pas à s'effacer de son visage tatoué. Il devait sûrement être très fier de sa petite blague. Lorsqu'il arriva juste en face d'eux, il s'arrêta, posa ses poings sur ses hanches et commença tout d'abord par énerver Erol: 

_ Au moins ça change de tes petits amis habituels... 

Le sourire de Torn ne fit que s'agrandir à la vue de la colère progressive notable sur le visage en feu de son soldat. 

_ Mais bon, reprit-il plus sérieusement pour couper Erol qui ouvrait la bouche, qu'est-ce qu'une citoyenne lambda fait dans un uniforme Grenagarde, hm? Erol est pourtant censé savoir les restrictions d'usage à propos des civils... 

Le pilote de zoomer eut un court moment d'arrêt pendant que son cerveau tentait d'analyser les propos incohérents de Torn. Même l'elfe avec qui il se disputait en restait muette. Son supérieur continuait de se moquer de lui ou il était juste stupide? Comme s'il allait donner des informations, un uniforme et une arme à une inconnue... Non, cette personne était bien une Grenagarde. Mais est-ce que les femmes en avaient le droit? 

Aucune idée 

_ Mademoiselle, fit Torn d'un ton curieusement aimable, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir retirer votre casque. 

La "peut-être pas Grenagarde" se raidit trop brusquement pour paraître naturelle. Avec une petite voix qui ne ressemblait aucunement au ton entêté d'il y a quelques minutes, elle bredouilla: 

_ Mais Monsieur je suis nouvelle et le Baron... 

_ Je suis contraint d'insister, dépêchez vous. 

_ Mais je ne p... 

_ Le Commandant t'a donné un ordre, enchaîna Erol en braquant son arme sur l'interlocutrice. 

Torn s'étonna du soutien de son lieutenant, juste avant de se rappeler qu'il venait d'intervenir pendant une dispute (et aussi que son soldat était un grand psychopathe) et, pour quelqu'un comme Erol, cette violence était parfaitement justifiée et habituelle. 

_ Merci Lieutenant, mais je sais m'exprimer tout seul. 

_ J'ai clairement plus d'autorité, et je dois être le seul ici à exécuter mes menaces. 

_ Allez-y, fit Torn en se tournant de nouveau vers l'inconnue, faites-le ou je serais incapable de l'arrêter.

Le pilote de zoomer se trouvait à la fois triomphant de représenter une telle menace, mais également désolé de voir le peu de crédibilité que son supérieur se donnait lui même.

Il s'amusa à effleurer la détente de son doigt ganté, dardant la prétendue Grenagarde de ses yeux dorées. 

Malgré la menace, l'elfe ne s'exécuta que très lentement, et n’obtempéra pas immédiatement. Ce ne fut qu'après que le Lieutenant est rapproché son arme à feu qu'elle commença doucement à poser ses mains sur son casque, de manière à l'enlever sans éviter de coincer ses cheveux ou ses longues oreilles, ou aussi juste pour gagner de précieuses secondes. En prenant son temps, elle dévoila donc peu à peu un visage pâle, des traits fins, de grands yeux verts profonds ainsi qu'une cascade de cheveux noirs qui retombèrent dans son dos une fois qu'elle eut totalement ôté le casque. 

_ Quel est votre nom Mademoiselle ? 

_ Akyra, murmura t-elle, surprise de cette réaction plutôt calme. 

_ Et bien Akyra, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir quitter cet endroit avant que des mesures ne soient prises. 

Comme l'elfe concernée restait toujours immobile et que personne ne se décidait à clarifier la situation pour lui, Erol dut se résoudre demander quelques renseignements: 

_ Je vois pas le problème Torn.... enfin Commandant. 

_ Erol, tu ne vois pas un truc bizarre ?

_ Je suis nouvelle Com... 

Le Lieutenant la fit taire d'un signe de pistolet avant de chercher le détail qu'il ne voyait toujours pas. En l'observant plus attentivement maintenant qu'elle venait d'ôter son casque, il pouvait assurer que cette elfe lui rappelait indéniablement quelqu'un. Il avait déjà vu cette fille et ses traits de visage si familiers. 

_ C'est une fille quoi, marmonna t-il 

Torn esquissa un de ses rares sourires avant de lui répondre: 

_ Ça doit faire longtemps que tu ne côtoies plus de femmes hm? 

_ Monsieur je..., commença Akyra pour se justifier. 

Mais Erol ne l'encouragea pas à finir sa phrase tant qu'il n'aurait pas répliqué à la remarque acerbe de son énergumène de supérieur qui semblait bien s'amuser pour une fois. En le toisant de ses yeux de prédateur, il rétorqua: 

_ Oh mais dites moi ce que je manque de si énorme, Monsieur le Commandant. 

Le vouvoiement était, dans la bouche d'Erol, totalement sarcastique. 

_ Elle n'a pas de tatouages... 

Ah... 

_ Monsieur je vous jure que... je suis nouvelle et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'être tatouée! La Baron a.. 

_ Le Baron Praxis n'envoie jamais de soldats non tatoués sur le terrain, certainement pas dans son état actuel. Soit tu es encore en formation et dans ce cas tu es en faute, ou bien tu es une civile et tu risques la prison... Va t'en maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis.

Même s'il n'approuvait pas la souplesse abusive du bras droit d'un dictateur, le pilote de zoomer ne chercha pas à le contredire immédiatement. Il réfléchissait plutôt à ce que pouvait réellement être cette elfe. Une civile ne volerait pas un uniforme de Grenagarde pour faire des patrouilles, c'était tout bonnement insensé, et de toute façon n'importe qui avec une once de bon sens aurait peur des représailles. Cela ne pouvait pas non plus être un futur soldat, car Erol les connaissait tous... A moins que... 

Une espionne ! 

Erol s'impressionnait lui-même de toute cette perspicacité soudaine : aucune trace de tatouage sur le visage porcelaine de l'inconnue, une attitude bien trop rebelle, un air familier... cette Akyra devait travailler pour le compte des Souterrains, et elle devait faire partie du groupe qui lui avait subtilisé l'Eco Noire à escorter. Il était maintenant sûr qu'elle n'était qu'une usurpatrice. Douée certes, mais bien trop loyale envers son organisation. 

_ C'est une espionne ! 

_ La perspicacité, c'est vraiment votre point fort... 

Le Lieutenant, en face de l'elfe insolente, s'approcha d'elle pour tirer brusquement la magnifique chevelure noire de jais d'Akyra vers l'arrière, à la fois pour lui faire mal mais également pour basculer sa tête en arrière et ainsi pouvoir poser le petit canon de son arme sur sa gorge. Elle était prise au piège, et il comptait bien avoir sa revanche sur la communauté dont elle faisait partie. 

_ Une Souterraine qui plus est... ça tombe bien, j'aurais quelques petites questions à te poser. 

_ Erol, relâche là. 

Le pilote de zoomer adressa un regard décontenancé à l'encontre de Torn et de son ordre blasé, presque choqué de la position qu'il prenait dans cette discussion. Distrait mais tenant toujours fermement son emprise sur l'espionne, il tenta de raisonner un peu son supérieur. 

_ Je rêve Torn, elle ne cherche même pas à se justifier ! Elle nous a infiltrée, espionnée et tu veux la relâcher. Je la reconnais en plus, c'est une des Souterrains qui m'a volé ma cargaison d'Eco. Alors non, je ne la relâcherais pas. 

_ T'es débile ou quoi ? Je suis une espionne, pas un soldat. J'ai rien volé du tout ! 

Erol se contenta de tirer un peu plus sur les cheveux noirs corbeaux de l'elfe qui le dardait de ses yeux verts et farouches, pour ensuite poursuivre son petit discours, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. 

_ Le Baron n'approuverait pas ton attitude. 

Torn haussa les épaules. 

_ Les temps changent on dirait. Tu ne veux vraiment pas la libérer? 

_ Non. Et si tu comptes m'en empêcher... 

Il dégagea son arme du cou brûlant d'Akyra pour l'orienter vers son supérieur. 

_ Et toi, fit-il à l'espionne, j'ai quelques petites questions à te poser. 

_ Tu radotes mon petit, rétorqua t-elle. 

Torn laissa donc Erol partir avec sa nouvelle victime, anxieux et impuissant devant le caractère dangereux de son Lieutenant. Il regretta tout de même de l'avoir laissé faire quand il les vit tourner vers le couloir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : les salles de torture.   
  
******* 

_ Ça a l'air sympa ici, commenta la jeune femme d'un ton sarcastique. 

Ils venaient d'entrer dans une pièce aux murs de métal, et meublée d'une grande chaise de torture au centre de la pièce, ainsi que de quelques commodes à tiroirs contre les parois. 

_ Tais-toi et avance. 

Forcée, elle s'exécutait sans se débattre, un sourire insolent sur son visage. L'arme pointée sur elle la dissuadait de tenter une possible évasion. L'espionne ne portait plus l'uniforme rouge des Grenagardes, elle avait été contrainte de l'enlever pour dévoiler la tenue typique des Souterrains : foulard rouge, chemise verte kaki, short en jean. 

Il la força à s'installer sur le fauteuil avant de la sangler au niveau des mains et des pieds. Prise au piège. Cette fois-ci c'était le sourire de prédateur d'Erol qui s'élargissait. 

_ Donc, maintenant on peut discuter. 

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules. 

_ Je n'ai rien à dire. 

_ Vraiment ? Tu as pourtant avoué être une espionne, tu as beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre. 

Akyra se contenta de le toiser sans répondre, fière comme n'importe quelle espionne, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres avec insolence. 

Devant ce manque apparent de réactions, le Lieutenant lui laissa une chance avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il était magnanime vous savez. 

_ Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de... réflexion, tout te reviendra en mémoire. 

Et Erol la menaça une fois de plus avec son arme, braquée brusquement en direction du front dégagé de la Souterraine. 

_ Super, des menaces... je suis censée avoir peur ? 

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle avec une démarche féline avant de bloquer sa mâchoire entre ses doigts libres. Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il se contenta de répondre simplement,sur un ton qui donna des frissons à l'elfe attachée : 

_ Oui. Alors je te conseille de coopérer avant que je ne m'énerve. Où se cache les Souterrains ? 

_ Vous êtes bien jeune pour être Lieutenant du Baron. Pistonné ? 

_ C'est MOI qui pose les questions. Où vous vous cachez ? 

_ Il fait sombre ici, on pourrait pas ouvrir quelques fenêtres, je suis un peu claustrophobe vous savez... 

L'elfe sarcastique, qui ne semblait pas prête à délier sa langue laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait. Le Grenagarde, sentant son énervement monter progressivement, oublia sa presque résolution d'être indulgent et lâcha la mâchoire de sa captive dans l'unique but de la gifler violemment. Le sourire d'Akyra s'effaça, mais son aplomb resta aussi fort. 

_ Ah, on en vient à la violence. Typique des Grenagardes ça... 

Quand elle se prit le revers du coup et que son nez commença à saigner, elle osa tout de même ajouter, dans un dernier élan d'insolence : 

_ Tu frappes presque aussi bien que moi. 

_ Oh, tu pourras te rassurer tant que tu veux avec tes belles paroles, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que je cherche. Troisième essai : Où est votre petit trou à rat qui vous sert de planque ? 

Aucune réponse. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'une Souterraine. Bornée et indestructible. Un défi qu'Erol allait prendre plaisir à relever. Il posa tout d'abord son arme à feu sur la surface des grandes commodes avant de fouiller à l'intérieur des tiroirs pour y trouver ce qu'il cherchait finalement : une lame. Pas plus grande qu'un couteau suisse, mais suffisamment affûtée pour dépecer un MetalHeads sans un autre outil. Parfait pour « obtenir » des informations. 

_ Alors, fit-il enfin en tournant autour de la chaise métallique tel un prédateur autour d'une proie blessée, on perd sa langue ? J'ai tout mon temps. 

Les tours menaçants que le pilote de zoomer fit autour de l'espionne ne suffirent pas à la faire parler.  
A bout de patience, le Lieutenant commença à s'amuser un peu (l'humour d'Erol étant extrêmement particulier). Tantôt il passait près d'elle, la toisant de l'éclair doré de ses yeux. D'autres fois encore il jouait à lancer l'instrument de torture contre la peau claire d'Akyra, pour ensuite admirer les fines lignes rouges que traçaient à retardement le sang des entailles ouvertes.

_ Tous les Souterrains ont ce tatouage ? lui demanda t-il après avoir découpé malencontreusement une des manches de sa chemise verte foncée, dévoilant une épaule nue ornée d'une lune d'encre. 

_ Pas besoin d'être tatoué pour se battre contre l'oppression. Je peux partir maintenant ? 

_ Tu vois que tu sais répondre à mes questions finalement. Allez encore une fois, où est votre QG ? 

Le pilote de zoomer accompagna son ton glacial en secouant brusquement l'espionne, mutilée de nombreux coups et blessures. Ce qui sortit de la poche en jean de l'elfe brune raviva immédiatement la curiosité et les idées sadiques d'Erol. 

Des shots d'Eco Bleue. 

_ Alors comme ça tu es un catalyseur ? C'est des injections d'Eco que tu as dans tes poches ? 

_ Je voudrais bien vérifier mais j'ai les mains prises, railla Akyra. 

_ Intéressant, lança t-il songeur, je vais finalement pouvoir te faire parler. 

L'elfe tatoué se baissa pour examiner la petite capsule contenant cette énergie bleue claire qui crépitait à l'intérieur du tube transparent comme de l'électricité, puis s'en alla de nouveau chercher quelque chose dans les tiroirs métalliques contre les murs. Le bruit des mains gantées du Lieutenant fouillant parmi divers objets résonnait terriblement dans la petite pièce, et cela dura malheureusement longtemps avant qu'il ne trouve ce qu'il cherchait. 

_ Où est-ce que j'ai mis cette... ah voilà ! 

Il s'exclama, tout triomphant, et se retourna face à Akyra pour lui brandir une capsule similaire à la sienne, mais la curieuse et pétillante énergie bleue y était remplacée par un liquide violet très foncé, aux quelques nuances roses par moment. La gorge de l'espionne se serra, et elle pâlit nettement lorsqu'elle ne pouvait que savoir le contenu du shot : de l'Eco Noire. 

_ Tu veux voir si tu peux catalyser cette Eco là ? A mon avis ça te sera mortel et tu mourras dans les prochaines minutes, mais on peut toujours avoir des surprises... Alors, tu parles ou on fait l'expérience ?

Le pilote de zoomer fut très fier de son effet et de son attitude de sadique, qui faillit bien faire tout avouer à l'elfe. Il agrémentait ses paroles horribles d'un sourire carnassier qu'il posait sur sa victime devenue livide. Heureusement pour elle, Akyra n'eut pas le temps de servir de cobaye humain. Les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent automatiquement dans un grand bruit de métal qui fit écho contre tous les murs, et la voix de son sauveur retentit : 

_ On m'a dit que je te trouverais là liebchen... 

Erol se retourna brusquement, à la fois agréablement surpris de la présence inhabituelle de Razer au Palais d'Abriville, mais aussi agacé d'avoir été ainsi dérangé alors qu'il commençait enfin à s'amuser. Mais bon, quand cela concernait le grand brun, il y avait toujours cette sorte de conflit bipolaire à l'intérieur de l'esprit du Lieutenant. 

_ Merci d'attendre dehors pour profiter de ma compagnie... 

Il lui offrit un de ses rares sourires sincères, bien différents de ceux de politesse forcée ou de sadisme. 

_ Liebchen ? 

La voix faiblarde d'Akyra retentit, dans un accent similaire à celui du pilote de course de combat.   
Elle essaya de s'écarter un peu et de pencher sa tête sur le côté de manière à placer un visage sur la voix familière du nouveau venu. Erol ne lui prêtait plus d'importance maintenant que Razer était entré dans la pièce, mais elle insista et continua de se dodeliner de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de voir le nouvel arrivant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Erol, dans un élan de bonté, décida de s'écarter du champ de vision de l'espionne qu'elle eut la dernière réaction à laquelle il s'attendait. 

_ TOI ????????? 

L'intéressé posa immédiatement ses yeux verts sombres sur l'espionne, à qui il n'avait pas fait attention jusque là. Il faut dire que l'aura irrésistible d'Erol y était pour quelque chose... Sa réponse parut encore plus incongrue au pilote d'Abriville que ne l'était la réaction d'Akyra : 

_ Mais qu'est-ce que...? 

_ Tu... il... vous... liebchen ? 

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à articuler dans cette confusion générale. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, regardant tour à tour son geôlier, puis Razer, en cherchant une réponse à la question qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à formuler. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda t-il finalement en rompant le court silence un peu gêné. 

_Attends... ils se connaissent ?_

Cette question d'une voix douce qu'Erol ne lui connaissait pas -surtout pour quelqu'un comme elle- sembla changer brusquement les idées d'Akyra, qui oublia un moment toutes les choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas en cet instant pour se tourner vers son sarcasme. 

_ Oh rien, tu sais, on discute tranquillement avec ton liebchen... 

Elle accompagna cette remarque cinglante d'un sourire forcé, sans joie, qu'elle effaça aussitôt quand elle sentit la douleur que lui provoquaient ses joues meurtries de cicatrices. 

Et ceci, pour continuer dans l'irréel et l'absurde, inquiéta Razer qui fronça les sourcils. Erol en lâcha la capsule d'Eco Noire. 

_ Il t'a fait du mal ? 

Le Lieutenant ne savait pas ce qu'y était le pire : le fait qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, comme l'espionne quelques secondes plus tôt, ou bien la façon dont Razer parlait de lui avec un vulgaire «il », comme s'il était totalement absent de la pièce. 

Tout ceci commençait à l'énerver. 

_ Rien de très grave bruder, mais j'ai l'air d'avoir interrompu quelque chose alors f... 

_ Tu saignes pourtant... 

_ Euh, risqua finalement Erol dont le cerveau allait exploser devant tant d'incompréhension, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? 

_ C'est pas vos affaires, répliqua sèchement Akyra. 

Le Grenagarde au visage tatoué s'apprêtait à lever la main sur l'insolente à la langue acerbe pour lui apprendre la politesse, mais ce mouvement vers l'espionne fut interrompu par Razer qui retint de ses doigts gantés l'avant-bras du Lieutenant. Il ne se contenta pas seulement d'intercepter sa trajectoire, mais il prit également le soin d'incruster sa poigne douloureusement dans la peau d'Erol, avant de tordre son bras pour lui éviter de recommencer. 

_ Elle a raison tu sais. Maintenant libère la, liebchen. 

Le pilote de zoomer se retint de justesse de montrer d'une quelconque façon la douleur qu'il éprouvait en cet instant, et il se contenta donc de lancer un regard rebelle à l'instar de son opposant. 

_ Mon devoir en tant que Lieutenant est d'interroger cette personne, Razer. 

_ Alors mon devoir sera de te casser le bras si tu lui fais le moindre mal. En tant que frère. 

_Oh..._

_ Libère la s'il te plaît, poursuivit-il, je ne tiens pas à en arriver là. 

Erol comprenait un peu mieux maintenant cette complicité entre les deux individus, ainsi que l'impression du visage familier de l'espionne, qui devinrent tout de suite très clairs dans son esprit : Akyra, cette espionne des Souterrains, était la sœur de Razer. 

_ Fais pas tout ça pour moi, c'est toi qui va payer sinon. 

_ Oh mais il ne me fera aucun mal ne t'inquiète pas. 

Les paroles du pilote de courses de combat firent grincer Erol des dents. 

Bien sûr Lieutenant, trahis donc ton régime politique, ton supérieur et tous tes collègues pour libérer cette Souterraine, c'est ma sœur tu comprends ! Même pour son... pour quelqu'un aussi haut dans son estime que Razer, il hésitait à obéir à cette requête. Déjà il n'aimait pas Akyra, ensuite il détestait être forcé à faire quelque chose, et enfin le grand brun n'avait toujours pas décidé de lâcher son bras. 

_ Elle est ici en qualité d'espionne pour les Souterrains, pas parce que c'est ta sœur ! 

Razer haussa les épaules. 

_ Tu ne tortureras pas ma sœur. 

_ Oh je t'en prie, si c'était n'importe quel autre crétin tu te serais empressé de m'aider ! 

_ Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel crétin. Libère la. 

Il se servit de l'emprise qu'il avait sur le bras d'Erol pour l'attirer plus près de lui et lui murmurer à l'oreille : 

_ Fais le pour moi joli cœur.

Le soldat secoua violemment son bras pour inviter Razer à lâcher prise, -parce qu'il lui aurait été impossible de se défaire lui même-, et il s'avança vers le fauteuil métallique où siégeait contre son gré la source de tous ses problèmes de la journée : Akyra. Il appuya malgré lui sur une commande en dessous d'un des accoudoirs, ce qui détacha les sangles de fer aux mains et aux pieds de l'espionne. Péniblement, elle se leva d'un pas chancelant et passa une main dans sa chevelure noire. Son grand frère s'approcha d'elle, la regardant faire d'un air de dire qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne soin de ses cheveux, et lui offrit de l'aide pour marcher. 

Bien sûr, il était loin de se douter que sa petite sœur était en pleine forme malgré les différents coups et blessures qu'elle eut subit, mais qu'en plus elle se tenait prête à sauter à la gorge de son agresseur, impulsive qu'elle était. Le grand brun la retint juste à temps, sanglant ses deux bras autour d'elle pour lui obstruer un moindre mouvement vers son liebchen. 

_ Toi c'est pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi. 

_ C'est une ordure ! 

Erol resta incroyablement calme à cette insulte lancée à son encontre, mais il était bien trop occupé à lancer un regard noir permanent à Razer pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. 

_ Attends moi dans la voiture, fit-il à sa sœur 

Cette dernière s'exécuta, après avoir promis à son frère de ne pas se battre, et à son bourreau de se venger. Ils restèrent donc seuls dans cette immense pièce recouverte de métal, le seul écho des pas d'Akyra résonnant dans la salle. Comme le Grenagarde se décidait à conserver son mutisme, ce fut alors le bras droit de Mizo qui s'approcha de lui. 

_ Merci liebchen. Et d... 

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait un truc aussi stupide. Qu'on soit bien clair, rétorqua Erol qui ne cherchait aucunement à masquer la colère dans sa voix, je ne referais plus jamais une chose pareille, ni pour toi et surtout pas pour qui que ce soit d'autre, et la prochaine fois que je la reverrai je ne serais pas aussi clément. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un groupe de rebelles à détruire. 

Malgré la fureur sur les traits tatoués du Lieutenant, un sourire parvint tout de même à se glisser sur le visage du grand brun. 

_ Tu es si mignon quand tu boudes... 

_ La ferme. 

Le pilote de courses de combat essaya de poser une main sur la joue tatouée de joli cœur, mais elle fut interceptée en plein élan par celle d'Erol qui la repoussa violemment. 

_ N'y pense même pas. 

_ Liebchen...

Et comme Razer tenta de nouveau de s'approcher d'Erol, celui-ci recula brusquement et reprit prestement l'arme qu'il avait posé sur la commode quelques instants plus tôt. Braquant le revolver en direction du bras droit de Mizo, il n'y avait pas une once d'amusement ou de tendresse dans son regard, qui promettait d'appuyer sur la détente à tout moment. Le grand brun resta immobile, le visage de marbre, mais une curieuse lueur défila rapidement dans ses pupilles sombres. Dans l'excès de rage où était Erol, il n'y porta pas la moindre attention mais cela ressemblait presque à une étrange tristesse.

Le Grenagarde en colère baissa son arme, uniquement pour s’éclipser d'un pas rapide en direction de la porte, accompagné d'un nouveau regard noir, avec l'envie très certaine de frapper sur quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

Razer, à présent seul dans cette salle de torture, soupira. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait rattraper ça, et comme les excuses n'étaient pas dans son vocabulaire, cela allait être très compliqué.  
  
*******

_ Tes fréquentations sont de mieux en mieux, railla Akyra en voyant son frère monter dans la voiture à côté d'elle. 

Son grand frère ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'allumer le contact pour faire vrombir le moteur dans un rugissement sourd avant de démarrer à vive allure dans les rues d'Abriville. L'avantage avec cet endroit, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune circulation sur la terre ferme, et le pilote de courses de combat pouvait donc lancer son bolide à pleine vitesse sans avoir à craindre un trafic quelconque. 

Il n'y avait plus que la route, lui, et les innombrables angles morts qui parsemaient son chemin. Akyra épousseta brièvement ses quelques plaies pour s'assurer de leur superficialité. Malgré la vitesse, elle ne fit pas l'affront à son frère d'attacher sa ceinture. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas, mais également parce que malgré tout elle avait confiance en lui, et il était réputé pour être le meilleur pilote au monde. L'espionne ne put tout de même s'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand ils arrivaient à des virages trop serrés ou des passants évités de justesse. 

_ Tu es en colère contre moi ? 

Le grand brun mit un temps avant de répondre. 

_ Non pas contre toi. Je te ramène où ? 

_ Au Ghetto. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu quand même. Tu m'as manquée. 

_ Toi aussi, répondit-il, même si j'aurais jamais penser te retrouver dans une association de rebelles à Abriville. 

_ Il en faut au moins un dans la famille. C'est sûr que si on attendait de toi que tu aies des relations respectables... rien qu'à voir ton patron mafieux ou ton... liebchen. 

A la mention d'Erol, le grand brun lâcha soudainement le volant, provoquant par la même occasion une mini crise cardiaque à Akyra, qui tenta de le diriger de sa place pendant que son frère cherchait quelque chose dans son manteau. Lorsqu'il commença à allumer une cigarette pour reprendre ensuite le volant d'une main, sa sœur s'indigna : 

_ Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas te tuer avec ces conneries. Jette moi ça ! 

_ C'est devenu une habitude, informa Razer, et puis tu penses vraiment qu'avec le sport que je pratique c'est un petit truc comme ça qui va me tuer ? 

_ Eh bien je suis désolée, déclara t-elle en prenant la cigarette des mains de son frère (lui faisant faire un violent coup de volant), mais tant que je serais avec toi, tu ne fumeras pas. Mets des patchs ! 

Elle jeta la cigarette dans la rue, au grand désespoir du conducteur qui s'offusqua du comportement de sa sœur. 

_ Tu sais combien ça coûte cette marque ? 

_ Ta santé vaut bien plus cher à mes yeux, bruder. 

_ C'est ça, rachète toi. Tu devrais plus t'occuper de la tienne, car la prochaine fois, je ne pourrais plus le raisonner. 

_Tu y es pourtant bien arrivé, ça l'a calmé !

_Justement c'est un miracle s'il daigne m'adresser encore la parole sans me tuer... enfin plus que d'habitude.

_ Oh là là, souffla Akyra, crois moi cette enflure de Lieutenant n'est pas une grande perte à ton carnet d'adresse. 

Razer ne répondit pas, au grand dam de sa sœur qui commença à avoir des doutes. 

_ Juste pour me rassurer, vous étiez proches comment avec l'autre dégénéré ? 

_ Très proches, fit son frère avec un léger sourire. 

L'espionne se prit la tête dans ses mains de désespoir. Elle souffla une bonne dizaine de fois avant de commencer à râler à voix haute : 

_ Génial... 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

_ Eh ben, tu devras forcément choisir... 

_ Ne sois pas ridicule Akyra... 

_ Ah ouais ? Et quand je braquerais un Blaster contre son front, là tu penseras à choisir ? 

_ Non, je t'empêcherais de le faire. 

_ Et si c'est l'inverse ? 

Razer eut l'honnêteté de ne pas répondre à cette interrogation. Erol était impulsif, orgueilleux et borné. Après aujourd'hui, c'était un miracle s'il lui adressait encore la parole, alors envisager pouvoir le résonner... Impossible. Cela avait non seulement corsé sa relation, mais également ses possibilités d'aider Mizo...

Il avait vraiment besoin d'une cigarette maintenant. 

_ En tout cas tu as vraiment des goûts bizarres, fit remarquer l'espionne, sérieusement, il est plus jeune que moi ! 

Là non plus le pilote de courses de combat choisit de ne pas répondre, mais il esquissa tout de même un sourire sur son visage jusque là assez contrarié. Au bout de quelques minutes de plus -eh oui, même le pilote le plus rapide du monde a besoin de faire quelques manœuvres dans les rues bondées et accidentées des quartiers d'Abriville- ils arrivèrent dans le secteur de la ville où résidait Akyra. Le grand brun observa les alentours avec un regard sceptique, puis décida de prendre ce lieu en pitié. 

_ Vous avez vraiment pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour une planque. 

_ C'est plus discret. 

_ Soigne toi quand même, rajouta Razer en observant les différentes contusions sur la peau claire de sa sœur 

_ T'inquiète. Bon... à la prochaine fois, bruder. 

Elle descendit gracieusement de la voiture, avec toute l'élégance de son frère, avant de lui envoyer un baiser avec sa main. 

_ Au revoir. 

Razer attendit patiemment que sa sœur soit hors de son champ de vision pour allumer une nouvelle cigarette.


	9. Chapter 9

Le Lieutenant d'Abriville ne cherchait même pas à cacher la colère qui dessinait ses traits. D'un pas furieux, l'arme toujours chargée et le doigt nerveusement appuyé sur la détente, il partait rapidement loin des salles de torture, mais surtout de la personne à l'intérieur qui l'avait manipulé si facilement. Erol ne voulait plus le voir, et il se surprenait de son contrôle impressionnant pour ne pas avoir abattu celui qui s'était tenu entre lui et sa victime. Razer ou non, personne ne possédait ce droit, ni même Torn, ou le Baron.

Si le grand brun s'attendait à ce qu'Erol se soumette à ses moindres envies, il pouvait déjà l'oublier. Le Lieutenant Grenagarde se sentait déjà extrêmement faible d'avoir libéré Akyra, et il ne mettait absolument pas cette déraison sur le compte de la menace de Razer ou de son affection pour lui, mais plutôt sur de la clémence. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il trouve quelque chose pour apaiser son ego et sa rage, et surtout pour l'empêcher de céder à la tentation de partir chercher Akyra et la traîner par les cheveux de nouveau sur sa chaise de torture. Sa place.

Heureusement, les quelques couloirs qu'il traversait se révélèrent bien vides et habituellement froids, contrastant avec la flamme de rage qui crépitait en Erol.

Il ne savait pas où aller pour se calmer. Sa chambre? Il aurait cassé chaque meuble et objet pour passer ses nerfs. Le stade? Oui, quelques tours de circuit avec son zoomer lancé à pleine vitesse le détendrait sûrement. 

Ou il pouvait très bien rester là à déverser sa colère sur les murs métallisés et sur les tapisseries murales aux couleurs du régime totalitaire. 

Son esprit très légèrement raisonnable décida quand même de se diriger vers le stade. On l'empêchait de faire du mal à quelqu'un? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ferait donc la deuxième et dernière chose où il était doué: la course. Et il se promettait de se venger. 

A l'ouverture automatique de la grande porte, Erol dut péniblement constater que l'entrée du Palais était malheureusement obstruée par une activité humaine. Horripilante qui plus est.

Deux des êtres qu'il exécrait le plus au monde (Razer ayant monté pas mal de place dans le classement), discutaient au sommet des marches du Palais, bloquant la tempête en furie qu'était le Lieutenant. 

_ Merci beaucoup Capitaine, ces informations vont m'être extrêmement précieuses pour ma prochaine rubrique.

_ De rien, minauda t-il d'une voix presque aussi agaçante que lui, je suis un grand fan de votre émission. Tiens Erol!

Génial, il venait de se faire repérer. En même temps il n'espérait pas passer inaperçu en arborant cette allure qui n'incitait pas à la conversation. Rupertikjakmos était donc soit stupide, soit aveugle. Ou les deux.

Thalilitwen se retourna à l'entente du nom de son martyr préféré, avant de le gratifier de son sourire habituellement carnassier et de lui barrer la route. Aucune solution pacifique n'était donc envisageable pour le pilote de zoomer, et malgré son excès de colère il savait très bien que frapper la plus grande journaliste d'Abriville devant une caméra était une très mauvaise idée. Il se contenta de s'arrêter brusquement dans sa progression, de soupirer bruyamment les poings serrés avant de diriger ses foudres vers son collègue:

_ Tu m'appelles Lieutenant, on est pas amis.

Le Capitaine inconscient ne comprit pas la réaction irritée de son supérieur hiérarchique et continua son petit discours sous le feu des projecteurs, profitant de cette heure de gloire éphémère:

_ Non mais quel caractère! On dirait Torn tout à l'heure.

La journaliste jusqu'à présent silencieuse arborait un demi sourire d'anticipation au comportement totalement suicidaire de Rupertikjakmos. Ses années d'expérience dans le métier et ses nombreuses techniques de survie lui avaient appris à deviner le taux d'énervement d'une personne, et d'agir en conséquence. Connaissant Erol, elle choisit qu'il était bien plus sage de ne faire aucune remarque pour le moment. De toute façon le Capitaine replet parvenait très bien à faire bouillir de colère le Lieutenant sans l'aide de personne. 

Le pilote de zoomer serra ses poings encore plus fort et se résigna à ignorer les remarques stupides de son collègue, pour plutôt se concentrer sur l'elfe cyborg, qui semblait analyser la raison de sa colère de son œil robotique.

Il voulait lui dire, devant elle et sa stupide caméra, qu'elle avait gagné, qu'elle pouvait clamer haut et fort toutes les rumeurs stupides qui couraient au sujet de Razer, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et que de toute façon le pilote de Mizo était borné et stupide. Erol aurait été bien soulagé après une telle déclaration, même si sous sa colère aveugle il ne prenait pas en compte la gravité de tels propos.

Alors qu'il allait commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour déclamer ce discours qui prenait tout son sens dans son esprit atrabilaire, Rupertikjakmos l'avait fait. Il avait une fois de plus lancé une remarque passant pour anodine. Mais pas pour Erol, et surtout pas dans cette humeur. Trop c'était trop, le Capitaine venait de franchir la dernière limite de la patience de son supérieur. Mais il ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait quand il annonça à Thalilitwen avec un petit sourire :

_ Ils feraient un très beau couple vous ne croyez pas ?

Peut-être se serait-il abstenu s'il avait su que son petit commentaire le gratifierait d'un puissant coup de poing entre ses deux tatouages encerclant ses yeux. Le gradé des Grenagardes ne pouvait dire si c'était l'allusion à ses relations, ou juste le fait que l'elfe en face de lui arborait une magnifique tête à claque, mais dans tous les cas le bruit de fracture sous le coup d'Erol fit le plus grand bien à ses longues oreilles. Il venait de casser le nez de son collègue avec une facilité extrême, et le plaisir absolument pas coupable qui en découlait ne faisait que décupler ses forces. Sa fureur se libérait enfin après des minutes d’abstention, et elle allait se déverser sur ce pauvre Rupertikjakmos qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Que les Précurseurs aient pitié de son âme.

Toutefois, certains paramètres avaient été omis dans l'esprit fermé du jeune elfe. Comme par exemple le fait qu'il se trouvait à l'entrée du Palais. Au sommet des escaliers. Et que le coup puissant d'Erol fit basculer le Capitaine en arrière. Et que celui-ci, à défaut d'avoir des compétences en combat rapproché, avait eu le réflexe de s'accrocher à l'uniforme de son supérieur pour essayer de garder l'équilibre. Le contre-poids conséquent n'aidant pas, Rupertikjakmos ne fit qu'entraîner le champion d'Abriville dans sa chute, sous l'objectif avide de la caméra de Thalilitwen.

Bien évidemment, cette petite descente forcée ne leur fut pas fatale (quel Lieutenant serait-il si des escaliers avaient raison de lui?), mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était la bienvenue. Les nerfs momentanément apaisés du pilote de zoomer se trouvaient de nouveau à vif au fur et à mesure que sa tête cognait brutalement contre les marches du Palais. Avant que son esprit, embrouillé par l'écho qui résonnait dans son crâne, n'eut le temps d'analyser la situation, Erol gisait dors et déjà sur le sol d'Abriville avec un mal de crâne, un dos douloureux et le poids mort qu'était Rupertikjakmos au-dessus de lui, l'empêchant presque de respirer. A contrario de son collègue, le Lieutenant ne montrait aucunement un quelconque signe de souffrance, l'agacement dessinant bien plus facilement les traits de son visage. Il se sentait humilié, et poussa donc prestement le corps de Rupertikjakmos à terre à côté de lui ; car malgré son aspect frêle en comparaison du Capitaine, sa force n'était pas à démontrer. Il prit aussi soin de retirer le crampon à la pointe de sa chaussure du tibia de son adversaire, même s'il pensait qu'elle retrouverait très probablement le chemin vers la jambe de ce crétin.

Après s'être relevé tout aussi rapidement qu'il avait repoussé l'autre Grenagarde, Erol inspecta prestement tout signe de potentiel fracture : il avait peut-être mal au crâne et une douleur le foudroyait du dos jusque dans la nuque, mais il avait connu pire. Avec un visage contrarié par ces sensations qui entravaient quelques mouvements et par la caméra qui voletait autour de lui, il posa ses yeux dorées sur Rupertikjakmos. Le pauvre petit elfe qu'il était simulait une expression d'agonie sur son visage rougi de coups soleil et du sang qui coulait de son nez fracturé. Il tenait sa jambe blessée comme si elle allait tomber, accompagné d'une petite complainte aiguë sortant de sa bouche. Qui serait assez cruel pour continuer à le frapper, lui, cette pauvre petite créature blessée et à terre ? Erol. Sans hésitation, sans pitié.

Cette petite désorientation passagère ne l'empêcha donc pas de donner quelques coups de pieds vindicatifs à son collègue, histoire de déverser une once de toute la colère qu'il avait accumulé jusque là. Il n'avait pas pu torturer Akyra ? Ce n'est pas grave, Rupertikjakmos était là ! Il n'avait pas pu frapper Razer ? Rupertikjakmos ne bougeait pas du sol de toute façon, et ses petites plaintes de supplication étaient très amusantes à entendre. Capitaine Rupertikjakmos, dès à présent souffre douleur officiel du Lieutenant Erol !

Le plaisir sordide que le pilote de zoomer prenait à molester l'elfe à terre prit malheureusement fin au moment où un Commandant sauvage descendit en furie des escaliers du Palais après avoir murmuré un « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » à l'encontre d'une Thalilitwen aussi interdite qu'amusée. Mais Torn, accompagné de Kade et d'Ashelin, se rua sur le pilote de zoomer, intercepta son mouvement et le fit reculer de quelques mètres, contre son gré. La fille du Baron se mit immédiatement entre la victime et l'agresseur tandis que Kade allait vérifier l'état du Capitaine.

Cette énergumène aux cheveux rouges agissait comme quelqu'un d'intouchable, mais Erol n'avait aucunement peur d'elle ou des représailles de ce potentiel combat, et peut-être même qu'elle riposterait mieux que l'autre débile. Cet Erol là n'avait bien évidemment aucune notion du suicide dans lequel il s'impliquerait s'il posait la main sur la petite fille adorée de Praxis. Il se ferait écorcher par son patron. Et par Torn, qui rappela sa présence en plaquant les mains du Lieutenant contre son dos, pour empêcher tout comportement violent. Le pilote de zoomer tenta de se débattre, mais les dix centimètres d'écart et l'entraînement physique du bras droit du Baron entravaient chacun de ses mouvements, déjà assez douloureux.

_ Lâche moi Torn !

_ Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si le Baron apprend que tu passes tes nerfs sur d'autres Grenagardes ?murmura le Commandant à l'oreille de son meilleur élément. Ou sur sa fille ? 

_ J'en ai rien à faire ! Ça te regarde pas !

_ Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais.

Torn tentait de résonner Erol d'une voix très basse, presque inaudible, pour ne pas être entendue par les micros de la caméra avide de la journaliste cyborg, restée au sommet de l'escalier. Mais le Lieutenant, ne possédant pas autant de sens logique, continuait de s'écrier bruyamment.

_ Tu vas me lâcher oui ?

_ Tu te rends quand même compte que tu viens d'offrir un joli petit spectacle à Thalilitwen là ?

D'un violent coup d'épaule de la part du petit Grenagarde, il força son opposant (tout le monde était l'opposant d'Erol en ce moment) à relâcher son emprise. Avant de partir tel une furie dans les méandres d'Abriville, il gratifia son supérieur d'un regard d'or liquide flamboyant, empli de haine et de colère. Il fit quelques mètres en se massant furtivement la nuque, puis sépara prestement un zoomer de son civil, qui atterrit directement dans le bassin central, avant de filer à toute allure loin d'ici. Et tout ça sous le regard circonspect de ses différents collègues.  
  
*******  
  
Une fois le Lieutenant en colère partit et Rupertikjakmos hors de danger, Ashelin se décida à partir questionner le témoin, a priori la seule personne bien trop amusée pour paraître innocente. 

_ C'était quoi ça? demanda t-elle en montant quatre à quatre les marches de l'entrée du Palais. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

_ Notre cher Erol a sûrement dû avoir une mauvaise surprise...

Le sourire de Thalilitwen agaça énormément la fille du Baron. En passant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, la main dans ses dreadlocks rouges, elle essaya de ne pas trop soupirer face à l'elfe cyborg et à sa caméra, revenue fidèlement vers sa propriétaire.

_ Vous pouvez développer ou c'est vulgaire? 

_ Disons que... Je ne sais pas.

A la vue de son sourire suffisant qui ne cessait de s'agrandir, il ne fallait pas être Vin pour deviner qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Thalilitwen savait toujours tout. Rien ne lui échappait et elle trouvait toujours un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Même les Précurseurs ne pouvaient dire ce qu'elle réservait au Lieutenant d'Abriville.

_ Vous? Ne pas savoir? Laissez moi rire... Peut-être seriez-vous plus bavarde la caméra éteinte ?

L'elfe cyborg mit un instant avant de répondre aux attentes d'Ashelin, et elle profita de ce moment de silence pour analyser cette dernière de son œil robotique. La fille de Praxis trouvait cette manie très désagréable, mais si elle attendait une réponse il valait mieux qu'elle se taise.

_ Oh vous savez, les garçons et leurs disputes, lança t-elle bien trop innocemment, ils sont tellement susceptibles sur des sujets... épineux.

Pour éviter de se faire interroger une fois de plus, la journaliste s'en alla et honora son interlocutrice d'un clin d’œil, même si elle n'en possédait qu'un seul en bon état, muni d'une pupille presque aussi perturbante que celle robotisée et écarlate comme un rayon laser.

Et l'elfe tatouée la regarda partir en gardant ses remarques dans sa gorge, et en espérant que la grande porte automatisée se referme brusquement sur la cyborg impétueuse. 

_ Ashelin, appela finalement Kade pour la déloger de ses envies de meurtres.

L’interpellée se tourna vers lui, comprenant soudainement que le jeune elfe l'appelait à l'aide: il avait en effet réussi à extirper Rupertikjakmos du sol, mais la différence évidente de poids entre la victime et le Grenagarde bien plus frêle les menaçait de les faire s'effondrer à chaque instant. Même avec l'aide du Commandant, leur appui restait fragile.

Comme si Ashelin et ses 65 kilos allaient changer quelque chose.

_ J'arrive, lança t-elle finalement après s'être assurée que Thalilitwen eut bien passée la porte.

Après être redescendue aussi vite qu'elle était montée, elle inspecta de ses yeux d'émeraudes le blessé avec un plus de précision. Mis à part son nez cassé, son corps un peu amoché et son estime bien basse, il allait bien. Son visage grotesque de mourant affichait des traits tordus par la douleur, même si tout le monde savait qu'il noircissait assurément le tableau. Une commotion cérébrale était peut-être à vérifier, mais connaissant Erol il l'avait tout de même bien ménagé. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Ashelin esquissa un semblant de sourire à cette pensée.

_ Assieds toi là, lança Torn en accompagnant le Capitaine jusqu'à la première marche de l'escalier, ça va aller.

Cette attitude maternelle jusque là inconnue du Commandant ne fit qu'élargir le sourire d'Ashelin. 

_ Kade, va chercher un caisse Grenagarde, il doit y'en avoir une pas loin avec un pack d'Eco verte. Ashelin, viens avec moi. Enfin... si tu veux bien sûr, c'est juste un sug...

_ C'est bon je viens.

Rassuré, le Commandant s'assura que Rupertikjakmos était en état de rester tout seul quelques instants.

_ Kade, tu es chargé de sa sécurité.

Malgré l'envie qui curieusement lui manquait, le jeune Grenagarde acquiesça tout de même, soucieux d'obéir à son frère.

Torn quant à lui, vérifia qu'Ashelin le suivait bien avant de repartir à nouveau dans le Palais, bien déterminé à mener son enquête sur le comportement d'Erol. 

Tout naturellement, les détectives à en devenir se dirigèrent vers le dernier lieu où le Commandant avait vu son soldat d'une humeur assez joyeuse : les salles de torture. Un jour il faudrait vraiment qu'on lui explique pourquoi son premier Lieutenant était devenu aussi sadique. Le petit rouquin avec qui il jouait durant son enfance montrait un tout autre visage depuis son insertion dans le milieu militaire, et son attirance pour la violence n'en avait été que décuplée. Mais les petites vagues de nostalgie passagères ne devaient pas entraver l'esprit de Torn en cet instant.

Il avait dû se passer quelque chose dans cette salle de torture pour qu'Erol ne perde son sang froid plus brutalement que d'habitude. La révélation d'une donnée à propos des Souterrains ? Un problème de matériel ? La torture inefficace ? Trop de pistes étaient envisageables.

Ce fut tout de même Ashelin qui apporta une once de bon sens à ses interrogations silencieuses, quand après avoir interrogé le Commandant sur leur destination, elle manqua de heurter un grand brun qui provenait de la direction opposée. Après s'être vaguement excusée et avoir repris sa cadence habituelle aux côtés de Torn, elle réalisa soudainement.

_ Oh non...

_ Quoi, « Oh non » ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

_ Je pense savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce couloir est bien sans issue ?

_ Affirmatif.

Ashelin haussa prestement ses sourcils d'un air supérieur, avant d'activer à l'aide de son pass la porte que Torn lui indiquait. Ils y entrèrent et furent confrontés à l'écho métallique de leur pas. Entièrement vide. La fille du Baron inspecta rapidement la pièce de ses yeux perçants, semblant coudre sa théorie avec différents éléments totalement inconnus de Torn. C'est alors qu'elle commença son interrogatoire, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

_ Tu es sûre qu'il était là? demanda t-elle en inspectant les surfaces de chaque meuble. 

_ Certain même, il est parti de ce côté avec sa future cobaye, et c'est sa salle de torture préférée.

Prononcer et entendre de vive voix « salle de torture préférée » fit tiquer les deux Grenagardes qui commençaient à jauger l'insanité du Lieutenant.

_ Peut-être s'est-il débarrassé du corps...

_ Aussi rapidement, et sans laisser de trace ? Impossible.

L'héritière de Praxis s'avança vers le fauteuil métallique aux allures morbides, avant de soulever un boîtier pour accéder au commande de l'appareil.

_ Qui a utilisé pour la dernière fois cette machine ?

_ Dernière utilisation: désactivation, aujourd'hui il y a 15 minutes, lui répondit une version robotisée de son timbre, le Lieutenant Erol en était l'utilisateur.

_ J'ai vraiment une voix agaçante, grimaça Ashelin.

Torn ne répondit pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées et bien trop occupé à admirer la jeune femme avec adoration.

_ Bon, au moins on sait pourquoi il est dans cet état. Il a libéré son prisonnier. Torn ?

_ Hmmm ? Oh, euh eh bien, peut-être qu'il l'a laissée partir après avoir récolté les informations nécessaires ?

La fille du Baron arqua un sourcil rouge, très peu convaincue par ce scénario dépeignant Erol comme une personne dotée de compassion et de bonté. C'était mal le connaître.

Non, telle une détective, elle préféra s'accroupir auprès du siège avant de ramasser entre ses doigts fins une petite capsule tombée au sol, à côté de fines tâches de sang frais.

Lorsqu'elle observa son contenu à la lumière de la pièce elle n'en fut que davantage dubitative.

_ Vous torturez les prisonniers avec de l'Eco Noire maintenant ?

Même pour Torn, le liquide violet qui éclatait quelquefois dans des nuances roses paraissait bien étranger aux méthodes habituelles. Erol n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser de telles armes en échange d'informations, encore moins sans l'accord du Baron ou du Commandant. Surtout en sachant que les restrictions d'Eco depuis l'attaque du nid des créatures se faisaient plus fréquentes, et que le tempérament du Baron ne s'était qu'endurci face à cet échec et ses graves blessures. Son Lieutenant était vraiment inconscient.

_ Enfin, reprit-elle, la capsule n'est pas vide. Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un l'a obligé à la libérer.

Le bras droit de Praxis eut un léger rire, très léger et qui s'arrêta immédiatement à la vue du regard sérieux que lui décochait l'elfe héritière.

_ Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un a autant de pouvoir sur Erol ? Peut-être le Baron, mais j'en doute vraiment. Il n'écoute que lui, les autres n'existent pas.

_ Et le type qui vient de sortir de ce couloir ? Il avait peut-être assez de contrôle sur notre cher Lieutenant ?

_ Quel type ?

_ Le grand brun avec le manteau bizarre. Il vient de sortir d'ici, et il nous avait demandés où se trouvait Erol un peu plus tôt. Et c'est le même grand brun que j'avais vu avec lui l'autre fois ! Ça me semble logique.

_ Mais non, lui c'est juste un invité de Kras, il a accès à tout le Palais. 

A mieux y réfléchir, ce n'était pas seulement un correspondant venu d'une grande ville voisine. Bras droit de Mizo et titre du meilleur pilote du monde mis à part, le Commandant d'Abriville se rappelait maintenant s'être retrouvé face au grand brun autour des appartements d'Erol, dans une tenue des plus légère. Mais connaissant son soldat et ses bizarreries, cela ne signifiait sûrement rien du tout. Et Torn avait la certitude que son Lieutenant possédait trop de fierté pour se soumettre aux ordres de quelqu'un d'autre que le Baron.

_ Et puis ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment, ils ne sont pas assez proches pour qu'Erol agisse ainsi. Et ils ne sont que rarement ensemble, rajouta t-il.

_ J'ignorais que tu passais ta vie avec Erol... 

_ Ben si... enfin... 

Ce n'est qu'à cette instant que Torn comprit véritablement à quel point cette réponse était stupide de sa part. Surtout face à Ashelin. 

_ ...non, je veux dire oui, mais pas dans le genre... 

Voir le grand Commandant de son père tenter de se justifier sur ses histoires de cœur commençait très vite à devenir l'activité favorite de le jeune femme. Avec un sourire moqueur elle laissa Torn bafouiller maladroitement jusqu'au bout. 

_ En tant que soldats des Grenagardes, pas autre chose... juste en service quoi. C'est... bon bref. 

L'elfe aux yeux bleus tritura nerveusement une de ses épaisses mèches brunes avant de tomber dans un silence gêné. Il attendait que son "amie" cesse de l'observer de son regard bien trop amusé pour le mettre à l'aise. Ashelin maintint cette ambiance irrésistiblement silencieuse, s'amusant à déplacer la petite capsule d'Eco entre ses doigts fins, avant de finalement reprendre son discours. 

_ Je maintiens donc ce que j'ai dit. C'est la seule hypothèse possible. 

_ Quoi, tu vas donc me dire que tu penses sérieusement qu'ils sont...? Non, si ce que tu dis est vrai il savait juste qu'il ne devait pas blesser un invité de marque, donc il s'est exécuté, et j'en doute. Mais pourquoi le bras droit de Mizo voudrait-il libérer une Souterraine? 

_ On s'en fiche de pourquoi, et mon hypothèse est bien plus réaliste. Tu l'as dit, Erol n'obéit à personne. S'il l'a fait, c'est parce qu'il l'aimait.

_ Aimer? Erol ? Mais il n'aime personne! Encore moins un homme ! Ça c'est bien une idée de f.... 

Le regard que le Commandant endura le dissuada de continuer sa boutade. Au lieu de cela, il déglutit difficilement avant de dévier la conversation sur un autre argument qu'il trouva sur le coup très pertinent. 

_ De toute façon ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble, remarqua t-il, sur Haven TV Thalilitwen dit que Razer est avec le gars là… enfin je sais plus, t'as sûrement dû voir la revue...

_ Si tu commences à croire tout ce qu'elle dit on va pas s'en sortir. Dans deux semaines elle va annoncer officiellement que tu sors avec ton premier Lieutenant et tu trouveras ça parfaitement normal. 

Cette argumentation mouvementée sur les penchants du pilote de zoomer leur aurait valu quelques indignations et violences de la part du concerné, mais pour l'instant Ashelin et Torn continuèrent leur débat avant de trouver un compromis parmi leurs différents propos : Erol était vraiment étrange, et il fallait essayer de le calmer le plus rapidement possible.  
  
*******  
  
_ Pour la dernière fois : casse toi tu m'énerves !

Les menaces étaient bien inutiles devant tant d'entêtement, mais Sherma ne se sentait pas d'abandonner. Après un soupir mêlant autant d'agacement que de désespoir, la jeune elfe ramena sa tresse rose de l'autre côté de son épaule de manière à dégager son dos de tout encombrement. Elle s'arma de son Pacificateur d'une seule main, indiquant clairement son envie de mettre fin à la conversation.

_ Mais je suis désolé, il y a des masques à Abriville. Vous êtes une touriste, c'est pour ça.

_ Je suis une pilote de Mizo et j'ai passé mes deux derniers mois dans cette ville pourrie, j'ai visité tous vos quartiers miteux et il n'y a pas un seul masque ici ! Maintenant barre toi.

_ Mais vous êtes juste trop...

L'elfe farouche tira dans le sol, à quelques centimètres des pieds de son interlocuteur encombrant. Ainsi, la décharge ne pouvait être mortelle, mais elle faisait douloureusement passer son message avec quelques éclairs crépitants. Sherma adorait cette arme là.

Avec satisfaction, elle admira donc le fruit de son travail, c'est à dire un elfe affolé qui partait en courant du Stade, et sentant légèrement le roussi. La pilote de Mizo ne put réprimer un petit rire amusé.

_ Depuis le temps que je voulais faire ça !

Une elfe aux cheveux blancs lune avait assisté à cette petite correction, et elle en semblait tout autant ravie. Sherma se retourna brusquement, et ses yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent sur un regard d'onyx d'une pilote qui arborait un sourire sadique. Elle semblait nettoyer son zoomer de course, mais avait été distraite par cet instant comique. L'elfe de Kras rangea son jouet favori dans son dos avant de s'avancer vers l'autre pilote, qui possédait le visage marqué d'une grosse cicatrice rosée lui couvrant un œil et ne semblant absolument pas originaire d'Abriville.

_ Sherma hm ? Vous lui avez donné une bonne leçon. Oh non on ne se connaît pas, s'empressa t-elle de répondre avant même que les lèvres de son interlocutrice ne formulent la question, mais je viens de Kras et à part Sig personne ne se balade avec un Pacificateur dans la rue.

La jeune elfe s'attrista de ne pas pu avoir l'occasion de rencontrer la-dite personne, elle était sûre qu'ils se seraient bien amusés tous les deux. 

_ C'était qui lui ? Demanda t-elle finalement en désignant la sortie par laquelle l'elfe s'était enfui.

_ Oh, je crois que c'est Gorou... Gurou, un truc comme ça. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Connard.

_ Je suppose que ce surnom lui va bien... comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Sans le moindre tact, Sherma désigna de la pointe de son doigt la cicatrice qu'arborait la pilote, la curiosité empiétant fortement sur ses bonnes manières. Mais trop d'hypothèses loufoques se formaient dans son esprit : une ventouse, un steak haché, un pot d'échappement ? Elle devait savoir.

_ Simple accident de zoomer. Dis donc, tu me demandes ça sans même connaître mon nom ? Quelle bonne éducation ! Je suis Hérénya, ravie que tu t'en soucies. 

_ Ah, c'est pas toi la fille qui est partie dans ce bled pour faire des courses de zoomer ? On s'était moqués avec... bon peu importe.

_ C'est Mizo qui t'as élevée comme ça ? 

_ Mizo ne m'a pas élevée.

_ Tout le monde dit que tu es sa fille ici.

Sherma s'accorda un fou rire incontrôlable, sous le regard circonspect d'Hérénya. L'idée lui semblait tellement absurde qu'elle avait du mal à respirer entre ses violents hoquets.

La jeune elfe respira longuement pour tenter de se calmer, posant une main nonchalante sur le zoomer de la pilote. 

_ Oh non, ce n'est pas mon père. C'est... c'est mes cheveux, c'est ça ?

_ Quoi ? Quel rapport avec...

En constatant qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit, la moindre trace de rictus s'effaça brusquement du visage enfantin de Sherma, qui s'affaira assidûment à récupérer la situation en adoptant une technique des plus ingénieuses : changer de sujet.

_ Non rien. Au fait, tu... tu... tu suis les actualités dernièrement ?

_ Oui, mais elles m'énervent trop pour que j'en parle...

_ C'est à cause des MetalHeads ?

_ Non, c'est surtout à cause de cette connasse de journaliste et de tous les ragots sur ton patron là.. Ça m'énerve. Franchement, un pilote de course tel que lui irait bien mieux avec quelqu'un comme le Lieutenant, c'est évident.

Sherma écarquilla ses grands iris céruléens, ce qui la gratifia d'un nouveau regard d'onyx énigmatique, avant de s'approcher près de se qui allait assurément être sa nouvelle meilleure amie durant les prochaines heures à venir.  


 

_ Mais toi aussi alors tu penses ça ! C'est dingue !

_ Je l'ai toujours dit, assura Hérénya, c'est Thalilitwen qui manipule tout depuis le début, les preuves c'est juste des montages qu'elle fait. 

Et les voilà assises depuis deux heures dans les gradins du stade, seules et plongées dans leurs commérages croustillants, tournées vers leur nouveau culte : Erol et Razer. Les deux elfes ne semblaient pas s'en lasser d'ailleurs, et leurs théories se confrontaient, fusionnaient ou s'amélioraient au fil de leur déductions, preuves et témoignages.

_ Oh j'y pense, s'écria soudainement Sherma, tu savais qu'il existait une vidéo qui prouve toutes nos théories ? 

_ Elle est où ?

_ C'est Thalilitwen qui l'a, mais je suis sûre qu'on pourrait la lui voler !

La jeune elfe aux cheveux roses applaudit d'excitation, pressée de faire les quatre cent coups avec une acolyte, au nom de leur couple préféré. 

Malheureusement, leur petite bulle de paradis vint éclater brusquement lorsqu'un nouvel arrivant entra à l'intérieur de cette zone, et pas des moindres : il s'agissait du Lieutenant d'Abriville en personne, qui arriva en trombe dans le stade. Son allure dénotait déjà de la rage qui le possédait, et il avançait étrangement. Il avait dû ordonner à sa pauvre mécanicienne de préparer son zoomer sur le monte-charge, histoire de faire quelques tours de circuit pour se changer les idées.

Tout cela bien sûr n'effleura pas un seul instant les esprits utopiques des deux jeunes elfes qui se ruèrent vers lui, à son plus grand désespoir.

En une fraction de secondes, elles étaient passées des gradins au circuit, avec tant de rapidité que cela plongea Erol dans un constant état d'effarement. Sherma figurait sans aucun doute sur la liste des personnes qu'il voulait éviter.

_ Salut toi ! Je pense que Razer te cherchait il y a quelques heures...

Le regard noir que la pilote de Mizo reçut en plein visage sonna quelques alarmes d'urgence dans son esprit pétillant. Elle prit alors le temps d'observer le Lieutenant d'un peu plus près, et de pouvoir ainsi remarquer les différentes contusions qu'il présentait au visage. Ainsi que sa grande colère.

_ Par les Précurseurs, lança la jeune elfe en portant ses mains contre sa bouche, vous vous êtes battus ?

_ Ça te regarde ?

_ Erol qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ C'est à cause de Razer ?

Le pilote de zoomer tourna son regard assassin doré vers sa nouvelle victime potentielle, et après une rapide analyse de la personne, il lui asséna un :

_ T'es qui toi ?

D'une manière presque monosyllabique. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Dans cet état là, Erol n'avait jamais envie de s'expliquer pour arranger la situation. Il voulait agir. Frapper, piloter, n'importe quoi tant qu'il ne réfléchissait pas. Sinon il s'enfermerait dans sa chambre, et après en avoir détruit l'intégralité, il commencerait certainement à se remettre en cause. Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais.

_ Une pilote de zoomer, répondit-elle fièrement.

Le rire d'Erol était parfaitement nerveux.

_ Mais oui bien sûr, sors de la piste et retourne plutôt dans ton garage au lieu de dire des conneries.

_ C'est Razer hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

_ Dégage de là.

_ Il t'a fait quoi ? Il t'a énervé, vous vous êtes battus ?

_ CASSE TOI !

Sur le point de frapper violemment son interlocutrice, Erol ne semblait même plus en état de réfléchir décemment. La curiosité -ou l'entêtement, pour ce que cela changeait- d'Hérénya n'était aucunement désirée, et elle eut tellement peur qu'elle se cacha derrière Sherma, bien que plus petite qu'elle. Par instinct de survie, elle se servait techniquement d'elle comme bouclier humain, mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que Sherma possédait dans son regard bleu profond une expression traduisant « Tu ne peux pas me frapper sinon tu auras à faire avec Razer...et à Mizo ». Elle aussi avait compris le message, mais elle détestait qu'Erol crie de colère comme il venait de le faire.

Ce regard évoqua fortement les précédents événements au Lieutenant, et le regard d'Akyra et les paroles du grand brun lui revinrent bien trop vite en tête. 

«Mais bien-sûr Erol, cesse d'exister. Tu vois ces filles là ? Eh bien tu ne peux pas leur faire de mal même si c'est professionnel ou si c'est pour calmer tes nerfs, tu comprends, elles ont un lien avec moi, et si tu leur fais du mal je serais obligé de le prendre personnellement et de te casser le bras ou même de te tuer. Mais tu ne vas pas leur faire de mal parce que tu sais que tu ne peux pas me résister et que tu ne veux pas mourir.»

Cette représentation de l'elfe qui l'appelait liebchen l'agaça encore plus fortement. Pour éviter le massacre qu'il prévoyait incessamment dans sa tête, sa voix saccadée par l'énervement parvint à articuler :

_ Toi. Moi. Course. Un tour. 

_ A vos ordres Lieutenant, répondit l'intéressée d'un sourire dont Erol se serait bien passé.

Ils avancèrent tous les deux leur zoomer sur la ligne de départ, et Sherma se contenta de se décaler sur le côté, bien trop paresseuse pour retourner dans les gradins. Elle n'avait qu'à espérer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fasse de dérapage. Oui, elle aimait vivre dangereusement.

Ah, enfin il allait avoir l'occasion de canaliser toutes ses émotions négatives qu'il venait de subir successivement les unes après les autres, au lieu d'exploser dans une rage sans nom. Malgré son grand attrait pour la violence, Erol préférait tout de même une bonne course plutôt que de se briser les poings sur quelque chose. Surtout s'il n'avait momentanément pas le « droit » de frapper sur la-dite chose. L'écraser sur le circuit serait bien plus distrayant. Le Lieutenant enfourcha son zoomer, abaissa son casque, attendit le signal robotique, et s'élança aussi rapidement que de l'Eco bleue dès l'annonce du départ.

Il allait montrer à cette débutante comment on pilotait à Abriville.

Le seul problème...  
  
_ Ah, c'est qui le débutant maintenant ?

… C'est qu'il ne gagna pas.

Il ne savait si c'était à cause de son mal de crâne, de ses contusions, de son inattention, de sa colère, de son zoomer, de mauvais virages, d'accélérations mal gérées ou simplement d'une tricherie de la part de son adversaire, mais il avait perdu. Il dépassa la ligne d'arrivée, quelques secondes seulement après Hérénya, mais le résultat était le même.

Une honte. 

Il ne comprenait pas comment un tel drame avait-il pu se produire, et il ne chercha en aucun cas à se blâmer : sa colère ne se fit que plus grande.

_ Et tu appelles ça un course, lança narquoisement Sherma à sa nouvelle amie.

_ Au moins j'ai gagné, n'est-ce pas monsieur Grande Gueule hm ?

La plaisanterie n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution pour calmer le Lieutenant, mais de toute façon les deux elfes ne purent discerner son visage puisque ses traits se cachaient derrière son masque gris et rouge.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le perdant de cette course sortit précipitamment de son zoomer avant de sortir son arme et de mitrailler le pauvre véhicule d'une pluie de balles que Sherma et Hérénya décidèrent de changer de ton. L'explosion que fit le zoomer quand un de ses tirs atteint le réservoir les en convainquit encore plus.

Erol tremblait maintenant, cela se voyait. Il n'allait pas bien du tout. Il devait aller voir au pire un Sage d'Eco, au mieux un psychologue. Sherma s'approcha de lui, inquiète, et l'intéressé s'apprêta à l'injurier d'une menace de mort, puisque c'était à présent la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans cet état là. Mais il n'eut rien à faire du tout puisque le micro du Grenagarde s'ouvrit et qu'une voix robotique crachota:

_ Lieutenant, on a besoin de vous extra-muros, y'a un truc qui cloche.

Curieusement, cet appel sembla légèrement calmer le pilote, qui se focalisa sur autre chose. Juste avant de s'empresser de sortir du stade, il répondit d'un bref :

_ J'arrive Blaze.

Les portes de sorties du stade semblaient être un excellent échappatoire pour la honte et l'affront qu'il venait de subir. Une enquête dans la banlieue d'Abriville lui changerait sans aucun doute les idées, et c'était une bonne chose. Tout en pressant son pas tremblant, il chargea de nouveau son arme de quelques munitions, juste au cas où.

_ Erol !

Ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas immédiatement après l'interpellation de Sherma, mais une fois seulement qu'il se trouvait à la sortie de l'arène du Stade. Son regard d'or liquide ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers elle, il resta simplement immobile et nerveux, attendant une parole de la bouche de la jeune elfe.

_ Tu devrais parler à Razer tu sais.

Le Lieutenant soupira, avant de continuer sa marche vers la bordure d'Abriville. La dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire à présent, c'était bien de parler.


	10. Chapter 10

Kras avait toujours été une ville très animée en cette période de l'année. Les qualifications pour les Coupes approchant à grands pas, les habitants des environs ne s'étonnaient même plus du bruit des moteurs vrombissant à chaque tournant ou des étincelles des carcasses de voitures fumantes sur le bas côté. Ces courses meurtrières étaient devenues des habitudes, des traditions illustrant le doux caractère pittoresque du coin.

Et, sans surprise lors de ces courses de bas étage, l'équipe payée par Mizo filait vers la tête du classement, laissant les pauvres néophytes bien derrière, s'ils n'avaient pas fini leurs jours en fonçant dans un virage trop serré ou bien bombardés de coups de missiles lancés à vive allure.

Une journée bien ennuyeuse pour résumer l'état d'esprit de Razer, qui sortit prestement de son véhicule pour s'allumer une cigarette bien méritée, après avoir fait crisser les pneus sur la ligne d'arrivée. Les autres pilotes de son équipe ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre.

_ Bien piloté patron, lança Shiv qui arriva en deuxième position.

Son supérieur se contenta de lui répondre d'un haussement d'épaule hautain avant de souffler un nuage de fumée tout en déclarant :

_ Ce circuit ne présente plus aucune difficulté à notre niveau, ces phases de qualifications ne sont qu'une perte de temps. Eh bien, s'exclama t-il en voyant la personne à la troisième place s'avancer, un véritable trio gagnant ! Même si mademoiselle a bien perdu la main.

L'intéressée se contenta de faire une moue boudeuse en tentant d'aplatir ses cheveux roses et électriques. Elle chercha tout de même à se défendre.

_ Mais chef, c'est lui qui m'a lancé des grenades alors que j'allais gagner !

La jeune elfe pointa du doigt son partenaire d'équipe Shiv, qui semblait amusé de la situation.

_ C'était pour le Pacificateur de la dernière fois !

_ T'avais pas qu'à être premier !

_ Viens pas te plaindre si je t'attaque alors!

_ On est dans la même équipe crétin!

_ Bon les filles on se calme, intervint soudainement Razer qui s'agaçait rapidement devant des comportement aussi puéril, Edje et Cutter vont commencer une autre épreuve dans dix minutes, et...

_ M'en fiche la prochaine fois que t'es devant moi t'as intérêt à choper un bouclier sinon je te jure que je te...

Le pilote à la veste rouge lança un regard noir à la jeune pilote, énervé d'avoir été interrompu. Celle-ci obtempéra et ne finit pas sa phrase, mais croisa tout de même ses bras d'un air résigné. Elle murmura à l'attention de Shiv :

_ Fais gaffe à toi.

Ce à quoi l'elfe aux oreilles coupées répondit d'un sourire.

_ Bon, comme je le disais, c'est à Cutter et Edje de se bouger maintenant. Je crois qu'ils vont participer à une chasse aux objets ou une épreuve minable du genre... alors si vous voulez faire un tour au Crochet Sanglant, allez-y.

Tout d'un coup, les yeux bleus clairs de l'elfe qui boudait s'illuminèrent et elle s'écria brusquement, d'un ton bien trop aigu pour le goût des deux hommes :

_ Non non non ! C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui !

Puis, pour rajouter du sérieux à ce comportement, la jeune fille sautilla sur place, balançant sa grande tresse rose de chaque côté de son dos menu.

_ Aujourd'hui que quoi ? demanda Razer.

_ Aujourd'hui qu'Erol est en finale pour le championnat d'Abriville !

Le grand brun voyait où cette petite pile d'énergie voulait en venir : elle avait fermement l'intention de le traîner jusqu'à un poste de télévision, de le faire s'asseoir pour regarder avec un air faussement intéressé cette soi-disant course.

_ Et ?

_ Et vous avez promis que vous alliez regarder, insista la pilote.

_ J'ai dit ça moi ?

_ Oui c'est vrai, commença Shiv avant de se taire définitivement sous le regard froid de Razer, enfin je crois… patron.

Ce dernier passa une main dans sa coiffure parfaite avant de soupirer bruyamment, cigarette en main. L'envie lui manquait, cela se lisait sur son visage, mais son employée n'allait pas lâcher prise. Il le savait : malgré son expérience assez fragile, la jeune elfe possédait une persévérance à toute épreuve surtout quand il s'agissait de son patron.

Alors, avec tout le courage qu'il possédait, il choisit de s'esquiver :

_ Je suis fatigué, et regarder une vulgaire course de zoomers c'est tellement ennuyeux... franchement, il n'y a aucune arme dans ce genre de courses! Il faut plus d'action, plus de frisson ! 

_ Allez ! Il va y avoir Erol ! Vous ne voulez pas le voir gagner ? S'il vous plaiiiit !

La jeune inconsciente fit l'erreur de s'accrocher légèrement à la manche pourpre de Razer pour le secouer un peu et le faire réagir. Mais ce soudain contact fut très rapidement interrompu, suivi de très près d'un « Ne me touche pas », après que le grand brun se soit épousseté à l'endroit où elle avait agrippé son manteau.

_ Bon, très bien, c'est d'accord, souffla t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tu recommences encore une fois une attitude pareille et tu verras sur le circuit qu'être dans la même équipe ne change rien du tout à la puissance des missiles.

L'elfe déglutit avant de suivre son supérieur en trottinant, laissant Shiv seul avec les trois véhicules à ranger au garage de l'équipe de Mizo. Il avait presque oublié qu'il se trouvait encore sur le circuit, à quelques mètres au-delà de la ligne d'arrivée. Le criminel aux cheveux roux sembla bien désespéré quand il ne reçut aucune aide et qu'il savait qu'il allait se faire punir s'il ne rangeait pas bien comme il faut tous les véhicules. Avec un soupir de désespoir, il commença sa besogne en pensant à quel point sa vie était dure et semée d'injustice.  
  
*****

_ Mais dépêchez-vous ! On va tout rater !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Razer en sortant lentement les clefs du logement luxueux de l'équipe, ces courses sont tellement lentes qu'on va s'ennuyer au bout des premières secondes.

Mais la petite pilote n'écoutait point, elle était trop occupée à sautiller sur place tandis que son supérieur ouvrait la porte, puis elle fila à toute allure dans les escaliers de marbre, puis dans le salon en quête de la télécommande pour allumer l'écran géant.

_ Calme toi, s'exaspéra t-il en tirant sur sa cigarette, et arrête de glousser.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et fit signe qu'elle allait chercher à boire avant de détaler dans la cuisine. Razer leva de nouveau ses yeux verts sombres vers le plafond, se disant bien qu'il avait besoin de vacances et d'une grande dose de patience avec cette pilote là. Avec grâce, il s'allongea sur le canapé, juste en face de la télévision où l'écran diffusait _quelques publicités_ et annonces de propagande caractéristique signée indéniablement par Thalilitwen.

L'alarme du petit robot à l'écran orange virevoltant à travers la pièce jusqu'à son propriétaire empêcha l'originaire des Terres Gelées de commencer à fermer les yeux.

_ Déjà de retour ?

La voix que l'appareil transmettait fut reconnue instantanément par le grand brun, et son attention ne fut vivement renforcée.

_ Bah, ces courses sont tellement faciles, personne n'est à la hauteur. Et toi, cette finale ?

_ Bientôt. Prêt à me voir remporter le titre de champion d'Abriville ?

_ Tout dépend si tu gagnes, j'ai entendu dire qu'un petit blondinet te faisait de l'ombre sur le circuit. Fais attention, un accident est si vite arrivé...

A la voix et à l'intonation que prit Erol, il pouvait deviner que son sourire s'était effacé. A la place il répondit sèchement :

_ C'est moi le champion en titre de cette ville, c'est moi le plus rapide !

_ Oh joli cœur, il faudrait vraiment que tu viennes voir un championnat à Kras pour apprendre ce que c'est que la vraie vitesse. 

_ Tu aimerais hein ? Désolé, une course c'est une course, c'est pas un règlement de compte avec des missiles et des grenades.

Razer se contenta de souffler un nuage de fumée sur le petit appareil flottant d'où sortait la voix remplie de confiance d'Erol. Finalement, avant de le laisser se préparer, il lança au grenagarde :

_ Bonne chance liebchen. La vitesse et le style gagnent à chaque fois, et tu as presque les deux. Une bouteille de champagne t'attendra à Kras.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Ainsi que ma fabuleuse compagnie, et c'est déjà bien trop suffisant pour ton ego.

Le pilote expérimenté désactiva l'appareil pour communiquer et s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé, un vague sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

La jeune elfe était revenue avec deux grands verres d'alcool. Elle ne questionna pas son patron sur son changement d'humeur énigmatique mais elle en devina la raison, et elle sourit alors à son tour.

Elle tendit un verre à Razer et s'installa brusquement sur le canapé.

_ J'espère qu'Erol va gagner, lança t-elle rêveusement.

_ C'est très probable. Même si je pense que tu pourrais le battre facilement, rajouta le grand brun après quelques instants de réflexion.

La pilote de course de combat allait tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson alcoolisée quand elle répondit avec un sourire enfantin :

_ Ça dépend... avec ou sans Pacificateur ?

Razer se contenta de sourire et ne répondit pas à cette question, il attendait plutôt le départ de la course qui allait débuter juste après le discours du Baron de la ville se tenant sur une plate forme volante, et la venue tardive d'Erol qui lança quelque chose d'inaudible aux caméras à l'encontre de son rival. Il trouvait toutefois étrange que Thalilitwen ne couvre pas cet évènement de ses commentaires acerbes, mais c'était tout aussi bien de ne pas l'entendre déblatérer des mensonges éhontés sur Erol ou lui même. Les courses avaient dû lui laisser un mauvais souvenir.

_ Ce Praxis a l'air bizarre, commenta la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. On se demande comment cette ville tient encore debout avec un type pareil à sa tête.

Razer ne prit même pas la peine de lui faire remarquer que Kras était sous la dictature d'un chef de gang particulièrement influent et dangereux (et que, au passage, ils travaillaient pour lui) et s'en tint à l'annonce du Baron. A l'entente du nom du grand champion en titre, le sourire de Razer retourna sur son visage pâle.

Les trois sonneries retentirent, signalant le départ de cette course en zoomer. Puis les huit finalistes s'élancèrent rapidement dans un grand bruit désagréable qui s'échappait des moteurs de ces véhicules. Après quelques instants, il était irréfutable qu'il manquait terriblement d'action à cette course. Peut-être en ajoutant quelques munitions, ou en aménageant des tournants plus serrés il y aurait plus d'engouement pour les spectateurs du monde entier. C'était à creuser.

_ Cinq tours ? s'exclama Razer, déjà ennuyé par ces quelques secondes. Mais c'est horrible ! Il n'y a rien !

Ce serait être de mauvaise foi de dire que le grand pilote de course illustre qu'il était n'était pas intéressé par cette course, mais elle manquait de vie. Cela ne lui empêchait pas de marmonner des choses à chaque fois qu'Erol s'engageait mal dans un virage ou bien que quelqu'un lui passait devant en utilisant un turbo.

Il se retrouvait presque à en éprouver un certains stress. Le premier tour était passé, et Erol peinait à garder de l'avance, étant sans cesse rattraper par cet adolescent et son rat orange sur l'épaule. La seule conductrice féminine de l'équipe de Mizo semblait dans la même situation, tout aussi sur les dents, passant nerveusement sa main dans sa frange rose au fur et à mesure que le pilote d'Abriville perdait de l'avance sur l'écran.

Bientôt, il ne restait plus qu'un seul tour et Erol perdait complètement sa légère avance. Le blondinet semblait clairement l'avoir dépassé, et il fallait l'avouer, c'était un excellent conducteur de zoomer. Son liebchen ne faisait malheureusement plus le poids. 

_ C'est ça quand on vieillit, commenta finalement Razer, déçu de cette course dont la fin allait approcher.

_ Tu peux parler t...

La jeune elfe décida de radicalement changer de ton après s'être faite fusiller du regard.

_ Vous avez raison patron.

_ Ah... il va être de mauvaise humeur, je ne devrais pas le charrier sur ça.

Après un instant de silence, où Razer attendit que le nouveau champion d'Abriville dépasse la ligne d'arrivée, il continua sa phrase :

_ Mais bon, tant pis, c'est plus fort que moi.

_ C'est dommage, il aurait pu gagner !

Razer haussa les épaules. Lui aussi était un peu déçu, mais de son point de vue, les courses où l'utilisation d'armes de destruction massives étaient interdites ne comptaient pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce Jak avait peut-être la vitesse nécessaire pour gagner, mais très certainement pas le style. 

Malgré tout cela, l'orgueil blessé du pauvre petit Erol serait très dur à soigner, surtout que d'après ce qu'avait compris le pilote de course de combat, ce nouveau gagnant, Jak semblait-il comme la foule criait son nom, avait une relation assez tendue avec le Grenagarde. 

La caméra se tourna de nouveau vers le Baron, qui félicita les champions (est-ce que le rat comptait vraiment comme un pilote?) avec le baratin habituel d'un dirigeant de régime totalitaire. Le numéro un se vit donc offrir une carte pour accéder au Palais ainsi qu'une cargaison d'un an d'Eco noire.

_ Quand je pense que cette cargaison est la quantité qu'utilise en moyenne un de nos véhicules par saison...

Razer allait éteindre l'écran plat quand les Grenagardes commencèrent à viser le champion, et le Baron enchaîna sur un petit discours sur le pouvoir qu'il détenait, mais c'est en entendant le «Et à la guerre les gens meurent», que l'attention du grand brun se raviva totalement.

_ Ah, mais il va finalement y avoir un peu d'action !

Le Baron lança l'ordre froid « Tuez-le » quand au même moment, la caméra d'Haven TV recula brusquement, et un des Grenagardes cria :

_ Attention !

Puis tout se passa très vite.

Erol, sûrement très blessé par sa défaite cuisante, fonça sur son rival en lançant un : « J'ai gagné Jak ». Son zoomer lancé à pleine vitesse ne heurta pas la cible escompté, puisque le vainqueur et la plate-forme volante du Baron esquivèrent le bolide incontrôlable, qui percuta à vive allure la cargaison d'Eco noire. 

Et, même pour un vétéran de course de combat comme lui, Razer n'avait jamais vu une explosion aussi violente. L'Eco noire avait totalement englouti le zoomer et son liebchen. Les éclairs et l'épais nuage violet qui se formèrent dans une détonation sourde rendirent toute la foule interdite. Des barils s'étaient élevés dans les airs et la matière destructrice avait fait son œuvre.

Le grand brun, sous le choc, avait fait tomber son verre d'alcool, qui s'écrasa par terre en versant l'intégralité de son contenu sur le sol, et avait écraser la cigarette qu'il tenait dans l'autre main. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, battant simplement des cils en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir. La jeune elfe quant à elle, avait porté les mains contre sa bouche, profondément choquée par la violence et la soudaineté des événements, les larmes montant rapidement au coin de ses yeux.

Mais le coup de grâce fut très certainement le gros plan de la caméra sur le masque d'Erol, seul vestige ayant survécu à l'explosion. Il pouvait sentir l'oeuvre de Thalilitwen rien qu'avec ce simple plan, comme un message adressé au grand brun. Plus d'Erol, juste un masque sans visage familier, sans rien.

C'était impossible...

Razer éteignit brusquement la télévision en lançant son couteau dessus, zébrant de ce fait l'écran d'une grosse rayure. Sans attendre un instant de plus, il partit dehors d'un pas pressé.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Son cœur battait durement contre sa poitrine, avec tant de force qu'il sentait qu'il allait lâcher. Erol, son liebchen, venait de mourir sous ses yeux.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Il avait envie de hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais aucune larme ne s'écoulait de ses yeux verts. Son visage gardait cette froideur, faussement intouchable.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il ralluma une nouvelle cigarette qu'il tenait d'une main bien trop tremblante et souffla quelques bouffées nerveusement.

Entre le déni et le choc s'installait insidieusement une once de peur. Peur d'avoir été abandonné par Erol, peur de ne plus jamais revoir son sourire narquois, peur de ne plus pouvoir sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, peur de vivre sans lui.

Quelques verres au Crochet Sanglant ne serait certainement pas suffisant cette fois-ci. Il voulait se défouler. Il voulait évacuer sa colère et sa tristesse. Il voulait tuer.

Maintenant.


	11. Chapter 11

Akyra avait toujours été particulièrement attentionnée lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère. Par expérience, mais surtout par ce lien du sang qui ne s'expliquait pas, elle pouvait deviner à l'avance les événements qui allaient contrarier Razer. Et cette fois-ci, l'elfe espérait de tout son être qu'elle était dans l'erreur. 

Comme tout le monde, l'espionne des Souterrains avait assisté à la victoire écrasante du petit nouveau surdoué de son organisation. Pour être franche, elle avait toujours espéré qu'il gagnerait le championnat de zoomer d'Abriville. Jak redonnait de l'espoir aux gens et leur insufflait inconsciemment des idées de rébellion dans l'esprit, et même si le rat orange accroché à son épaule parlait souvent pour ne rien dire, cela ne changeait rien en la bravoure du héros. Mais, ce qu'Akyra n'avait absolument pas prit en compte lors de ses espérances, c'était sûrement la réaction excessive d'Erol et la relation qu'il entretenait avec son frère. Autant dire que le fait que cet idiot ce soit jeté dans une cargaison d'Eco Noire allait sûrement et gravement affecter son cher Razer. 

C'est donc pour cela qu'en parfaite petite sœur, elle supplia Torn de la laisser partir pour Kras durant quelques jours. Il est vrai que l'espionne avait d'abord hésité à réellement rendre visite à son frère en raison de l'importance croissante des événements qui concernaient les Souterrains -grâce à Jak-, mais elle pensa finalement que le bien-être de son fraternel passait au-dessus de tout cela, et qu'un appel téléphonique ne serait très certainement pas suffisant. Son supérieur lui céda sa requête malgré ses quelques réserves, et elle lui promit de revenir le plus vite possible. 

Akyra s'embarqua donc dans une de ses navettes rouges illégales qu'Ashelin avait réussi à détourner et qui traversaient les Terres Pelées, pour rejoindre la très belle ville de Kras. 

Ce voyage dura des heures, dans un silence affreux où Akyra comptait nerveusement les secondes. Elle n'avait pas pris d'armes, seulement quelques shots d'Eco Bleue. Son frère n'oserait jamais la blesser et puis se battre avec toutes les racailles de Kras ne faisaient pas (pour l'instant) parti de ses plans, donc prendre plus de précautions était inutile. 

On la déposa finalement à l'entrée de la ville, seul endroit où le vaisseau pouvait atterrir en toute légalité. Hélas un problème extrêmement problématique se présenta : Mais où donc pouvait bien être son frère ? Peut-être dans un bar des environs ? Non, la Souterraine voyait mal son Razer ivre mort dans un lieu public. Malgré tout, il avait une réputation à tenir. 

Mais alors, où pouvait-elle bien aller le chercher ? Chez lui ? Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il habitait, et ce serait sûrement le grand objectif de sa journée : trouver la maison de son frère. 

Direction quartier riche. Enfin, plus riche que les autres. C'est sûr qu'Akyra ne pouvait que s'émerveiller devant une modernité et une richesse pareille, surtout en comparant cette magnifique ville à son Ghetto. Sa petite visite lui fit écarquiller ses pupilles d'émerveillement devant tant d'opulence et de luxe. Trouver un immeuble encore plus riche se révélerait un peu plus ardu qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Mais contre toute attente, Akyra repéra le bâtiment où vivait le pilote de course de combat assez rapidement. Pas qu'il n'y ait des signes distinctifs sur la porte -pas d'arc en ciel ou de "Mizo" gravé dans l'encadrure- mais plutôt en raison de l'animation singulière qui se déroulait non loin. Une dispute opposant deux elfes, une adulte et une adolescente, et qui était bien parti pour se finir en combat de rue. La perspicacité soudaine de l'espionne venait surtout des échanges entre les deux adversaires qu'elle réussit à intercepter en s'approchant à pas feutré: 

_ Vous n'entrerez pas! Vous n'avez pas le droit! 

_ Petite Sherma, minauda l'elfe cyborg avec un léger rire, j'ai tous les droits en tant que journaliste. 

_ Pas dans cette ville. De toute façon Razer vous tuera avant que vous ne puissiez lui poser la moindre question. 

_ Ah oui? Et bien puisqu'il est si téméraire, pourquoi ne vient-il pas me le dire en face? Et que faites vous dehors? 

L'elfe aux cheveux roses attachés en une grande tresse bafouilla un peu avant de se gratter la tête pour chercher à répliquer. 

_ C'est pas vos affaires, rétorqua t-elle finalement 

_ Pourquoi Razer ne vous ouvre t-il pas non plus la porte? Il y aurait un problème avec de récents événement? 

_ Vous... Vous êtes un monstre!

_ Je préfère le terme de reporter d'investigation... D'ailleurs pourquoi vous n'avez pas les clés de votre propre appartement? 

Sherma se contenta d'ignorer la remarque et de croiser les bras d'un air boudeur, grommelant ce qu'elle réservait à Thalilitwen et sa caméra voletant aux alentours si elle était en possession de son Pacificateur. N'ayant pas besoin d'en entendre plus, Akyra s'avança vers les deux elfes en déclarant: 

_ Peut-être me laissera t-il entrer? Brusquement, Thalilitwen et Sherma se retournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante, et chacune eut une réaction étrangement différente: la journaliste élargit son sourire de prédateur tandis que la jeune pilote de Mizo la gratifia d'un: 

_ T'es qui toi? 

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, l'elfe aux cheveux blancs lunes récita la réponse comme une information apprise par cœur: 

_ Akyra, membre des Souterrains et sœur de notre cher Razer. L'habitante d'Abriville eut soudainement assez peur qu'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas en sache autant sur elle, surtout pour une espionne qui se devait d’œuvrer dans la discrétion. Enfin, on pouvait dire qu'avec Thalilitwen, personne n'avait de secrets. 

_ Il a une sœur???? 

_ Qu'il fera sûrement entrer, assura t-elle en les défiant toutes les deux de ses yeux verts. 

_ Très bonne idée, commenta Thalilitwen, faisons donc ça. 

_ Si tu penses une seule seconde à entrer dans cette propriété j'appelle Mizo! 

_ Vas-y, j'ai plein de questions à lui poser. 

Akyra fit s'écarter les deux elfes en conflit afin de s'approcher un peu plus de la grande porte qui valait sans doute plus que tout ce qu'elle possédait. Dans le silence furtif et exceptionnel de la journaliste et de la pilote qui l'observaient avec attention, elle toqua quelques coups contre la surface précieuse avant de déclarer calmement à l'encontre de son frère: 

_ Razer, c'est Akyra. 

Aucune réponse. Elle retoqua. 

_ Razer, laisse moi entrer s'il te plaît.

Un silence complet. Thalilitwen commença à s'impatienter.

_ Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule qu'il ne veut pas voir. 

_ Tais-toi. S'il ne veut pas m'ouvrir, je le ferai toute seule. 

_ N'essaie même pas de faire une toute petite égratignure à cette porte, elle est indestructible. 

Les avertissements de Sherma ne firent pas peur à l'espionne des Souterrains qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète. Elle cherchait plutôt avec attention quelque chose dans la poche de son short, puis dans sa petite sacoche marron accrochée à sa cuisse droite. Elle sortit de chaque des petits ustensiles qui firent froncer les sourcils roses de la jeune elfe et sourire avec attention la journaliste cyborg. Akyra assembla rapidement la petite capsule bleue et la seringue, avant de régler l'ajustement. La pilote de Mizo restait incertaine devant cette méthodologie précise, elle essayait de chercher en quoi pouvait bien servir ce shot d'Eco. 

_ Qu'est ce que tu... 

Mais l'elfe aux cheveux roses eut la réponse bien avant qu'elle eut fini de formuler sa question sur ses lèvres. Tout se passa très vite, et vu l'Eco utilisée c'était à prévoir. La sœur de Razer planta d'un coup sec la seringue dans sa jambe, libérant l'énergie bleue qui crépita dans l'intégralité de son corps. Les éclairs d'Eco zébrèrent son enveloppe pour ensuite se lancer sur les différents objets avec lesquels ils pouvaient interagir. Le loquet de la porte fut la première et seule cible de la catalyseuse. On entendit le verrou se rétracter dans une petite détonation. 

C'était précisément ce qu'Akyra adorait dans le contrôle de cette matière: outre la rapidité qu'elle conférait, elle pouvait également servir à attirer, charger ou débloquer moult objets sans bouger d'un battement de cils. 

_ Parfait, murmura Thalilitwen 

_ Vous n'entrerez pas! 

La remarque de la petite elfe qui tenta d'empêcher la journaliste d'entrer fut inutile, car la Souterraine avait déjà un coup d'avance sur ses deux partenaires. En effet, sans plus de tergiversation, dans sa rapidité accrue par l'Eco, elle fonça vers la porte, l'ouvrit avant de la refermer aussi sec une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment. 

_ Non! 

Les craintes de l'elfe cyborg furent vérifiées une fois qu'elle entendit le nouveau cliquetis qui verrouilla la porte. Même Sherma en resta sans voix. Retour à la case départ, l'agacement de s'être fait devancer en plus.   
  
L'immeuble que l'équipe de Mizo se partageait respirait le luxe, même dans le couloir menant à l'escalier où Akyra se trouvait. Elle attendit quelques instants que la sensation euphorique qui traversait ses veines se dissipe. Si elle allait voir son frère avec la concentration d'Eco bleue qu'elle catalysait actuellement, elle allait sûrement attirer tous les orbes Précurseurs de la pièce, ce serait l'anarchie totale. Lorsque les petits éclairs s'estompèrent de la surface de sa peau porcelaine, elle respira profondément pour calmer le rythme de son cœur qui devait s'habituer de nouveau à un système cardiaque plus lent. Cette sensation désagréable devait être bien la seule chose que l'espionne ne supportait pas dans l'Eco bleue: le retour à la normale. 

Elle monta tout de même les marches de l'escalier de marbre quatre à quatre avec la ferme intention de voir son frère. La première porte qu'elle ouvrit fut la bonne: la surface d'ébène et sa poignée dorée ouvraient sur un salon démesurément grand, mais après tout rien n'est trop beau pour les plus grands criminels de Kras. Akyra ne s'attarda pas sur le mobilier dernier cri et sûrement très onéreux, ses yeux verts ciblant automatiquement la grande silhouette de Razer, de dos. L'épaisse fumée de cigarette qui épaississait l'atmosphère de la pièce donnait un avant goût à la petite sœur inquiète de l'état du pilote de courses de combat, mais elle se ravisa quelques instants de lui crier dessus lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, probablement alerté par le bruit de la porte qu'elle refermait.

_ Razer... 

Elle s'approcha de son frère pour remarquer avec un pincement au cœur ses yeux rougis faisant ressortir ses pupilles vertes. Il fronça les sourcils quand il reconnut enfin le visage de sa petite sœur. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

L'espionne des Terres Pelées s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'elle se trouvait en ce lieu pour la simple et unique raison de veiller sur son frère qui vivait une période de deuil, mais elle fut coupée par une voix malicieuse qu'elle avait entendue quelques minutes plus tôt. Thalilitwen. 

_ Nous reviendrons donc sur ce tragique événement que nous couvrirons toute cette semaine avec des reportages et interviews exclusives à la clé! Erol, Commandant du Baron et grand champion, est tombé comme toutes les grandes stars. Ne ratez pas notre prochain point info sur pourquoi la chaîne d'Abriville relate bien plus d’événement que la petite émission de GT Blitz! 

S'attendant à voir l'elfe cyborg surgir de la porte menant aux escaliers à n'importe quel moment, elle fut tout de même surprise de s'apercevoir que cette voix narquoise provenait de la grande télévision accrochée au mur, flambante neuve. Son frère avait dû écouter les informations locales d'Abriville toute la journée... Et comme Thalilitwen prenait toujours plaisir à prendre avec légèreté la plus horrible des nouvelles... 

Pauvre Razer. Akyra toussa à cause de la fumée de cigarette qui en devenait presque opaque en raison de cette consommation abusive, et décida alors d'ouvrir une des grandes fenêtres coulissantes d'où elle pouvait apercevoir une chevelure rose en bas dans la rue. Akyra prit également le soin d'éteindre l'écran de télévision, cherchant à assurer le maximum d'ondes positives et de bonne santé (pour la santé cela restait à voir) loin de ce tragique accident. 

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir de temps en temps ? demanda t-elle en lui arrachant sa cigarette des mains avant de l'écraser sans pitié dans le cendrier déjà rempli. 

_ Il est mort.

L'espionne cherchait à éviter le visage empli de tristesse de son grand frère, car elle ne se sentait pas le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans qu'elle ne se mette à fondre en larmes. Elle n'avait jamais vu Razer pleurer, et elle était déterminée à ne pas assister à cet événement aujourd'hui. Mais le visage abattu de son frère la tiraillait de tristesse. Ce n'était pas la cause dont elle s'attristait, mais les conséquences que cela provoquait. Il fallait lui changer les idées. 

_ Razer... Je... suis désolée. Je sais que... 

Ses mots se serrèrent dans sa gorge. Il ne répondit pas et apporta son verre de Scotch à ses lèvres avec sa main qui ne tenait pas sa cigarette quelques secondes plus tôt, et qu'Akyra n'avait jusque là pas encore remarqué. Elle aurait dû pourtant, en raison de la forte odeur d'alcool qui se dégageait. 

_ Arrête tout ça, c'est pas en te gâchant la santé que ça arrangera les choses, s'exclama t-elle en lui arrachant son verre des mains, et ne pense même pas à te resservir! 

_ Alors je fais quoi? Je tue des gens?

Il demanda cela sur un ton sarcastique, presque blasé. Il ne se débattait pas contre les restrictions de sa sœur, il attendait seulement une réponse. Et il était vrai qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment il pouvait bien remédier à cette tragédie sans se noyer dans l'alcool. 

_ Trouve toi un objectif! Essaye de battre tes records, perfectionne ton bolide, deviens meilleur, je sais pas moi!

_ Erol. 

_ Quoi? 

_ Je veux Erol, fit il d'un air menaçant. 

Et il partit dans un éclat de rire complètement dénué de joie. Un rire nerveux, un avertissement de la tristesse qui le rongeait ou plus simplement un signe évident de la quantité d'alcool consommée. 

_ Tu es complètement bourré! 

_ C'est pas ça qui me tuera Aky. 

_ Change toi les idées alors, pense à autre chose. 

Akyra se pinça les lèvres. Bien sûr que non, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il oublie Erol, même s'il n'était plus de ce monde. Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir triste non plus. C'était si compliqué. 

_ Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Fais ça pour moi...

_ Il me trouverait faible.

En un sens, l'espionne comprenait parfaitement les réactions confuses de son frère. Déjà le fait que l'homme qu'il aimait soit victime des deux choses qu'il adorait par dessus tout: les courses et les explosions; ensuite que tout le monde n'en avait rien à faire de cette mort; et enfin qu'Erol lui soit arraché si brutalement, sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Le grand brun devait être complètement perdu et c'était bien normal. En voyant de nouvelles larmes au coin des yeux de Razer, Akyra l'étreignit avec force (même si elle devait faire deux bonnes têtes de moins que lui). 

Mais ce moment fraternel fut violemment interrompu par un grand cri de protestation provenant de la rue ainsi qu'un bruit de la fenêtre coulissante. Thalilitwen se hissa à l'intérieur, après avoir probablement escaladé la façade en toute illégalité. Sa petite caméra voletait fidèlement auprès d'elle. Avec un léger soupir et un petit sautillement pour revenir en équilibre, elle lança à Razer un de ses sourires de journaliste avide d'informations. 

_ Mon cher Razer, me feriez vous l'honneur d'une petite interview? 

_ Ça dépend, tu vas encore modifier ce que je dis et lancer des rumeurs stupides comme les dernières fois? 

_ ... Je n'ai jamais diffusé la vidéo.

_ Tu sais de quoi je parle. C'est un miracle que Mizo daigne te laisser en vie. 

C'était incroyable à quel point Razer paraissait sobre en cet instant. La fureur luisait dans ses yeux verts et elle était pleinement dirigée vers la journaliste bien trop curieuse. 

_ ... Oh mon cher, vous avez toujours été pour moi mon sujet le plus intéressant. Toutes ces intrigues et ces réactions qui valaient de l'or! Vous devez me remercier quand même, avec tous mes articles et mes sondages, 75 % d'Abriville trouve que... 

_ Je n'en ai rien à faire. 

_ Au moins vous savez ce que les gens pensent... 

_ Je. M'en. Fiche…

_ Vous pouvez toujours retourner à Abriville pour un « divertissement ».

_ C'est différent, Erol... 

Les mots s'évanouirent dans la gorge de Razer qui se rappela de la caméra filmant leur moindre parole, et aussi de son incapacité à formuler la suite de sa phrase. Il ne savait par quoi commencer s'il se lançait véritablement dans ce sujet, et il ne préférait pas le découvrir. L'avantage avec le Commandant, c'était que Razer n'avait jamais rien eu à lui dire : il comprenait.

Bien que le pilote de Mizo ne ce soit arrêté à temps, la journaliste garda son aplomb et continua : 

_ L'amour est une chose que les médias créent. Vous devriez le savoir plus que quiconque Razer. Mais bon de toute façon vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix de refuser mon interview. Et toute cette partie sera coupée au montage. 

_ Thalilitwen revenez tout de suite espèce de robot défectueux! 

La douce voix de Sherma retentit près de la fenêtre, qu'elle semblait avoir escaladé également. Akyra s'élança pour aider la jeune elfe à se hisser dans le salon. Les points sur les hanches, la pilote de Mizo secoua sa tête pour remettre sa frange rose correctement avant de concentrer elle aussi ses foudres sur Thalilitwen: 

_ Sortez d'ici tout de suite!

_ Ou sinon quoi? 

Pour seule et unique réponse Sherma se contenta d'appuyer violemment sur un énorme bouton rouge caché sous les rideaux contre le mur. Tout le monde, à part les deux pilotes de Mizo, décréta silencieusement que ce bouton était inutile car il n'alluma aucune lumière, n'activa aucune climatisation ou chauffage, n'envoya aucune bombe ou tir de sniper, ne déclencha aucun hologramme. 

_ Ouah... Tu peux me la refaire s'il te plaît, ma caméra a un peu tremblé. 

_ Vous n'avez absolument rien à faire ici, retournez agresser des gens à Abriville! 

_ Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien, assura Thalilitwen d'un ton aussi innocent que faux, et aussi profiter de tout ça pour poser quelques questions sur les impressions d'un grand champion de course par rapport à l'incident d'Abriville. Vous en avez entendu parler?   
Razer se frotta vigoureusement les yeux avant de chercher une cigarette dans sa veste, mais Akyra bloqua son bras avant qu'il ne puisse l'allumer.

_ En effet. 

_ Alors? Est ce que cette explosion était digne des plus grands spectacles de courses de combats? 

_ ... 

Il était clair que l'elfe cyborg cherchait à obtenir une réaction de la part du grand brun, mais ce dernier gardait un incroyable contrôle sur soi même pour quelqu'un en plein état d'ivresse. Heureusement, sa partenaire de circuit vint à sa rescousse: 

_ Le Baron vous a aussi robotisé le cœur pour poser des questions pareilles? 

Cette réplique acerbe sembla curieusement affecter la journaliste qui eut un pas de recul, avant de rétorquer finalement avec un sourire forcé: 

_ Non petite, j'ai juste appris à transformer de tragiques événements en opportunités. 

Puis elle s'arrêta quelques instants de parler. Une première pour quiconque ayant déjà eu affaire avec elle. Les autres filles en profitèrent pour se concentrer de nouveau sur Razer. 

_ Razer, Mizo veut nous voir. Tu es déjà assez en retard comme ça... 

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là alors? 

_ Je suis venue te chercher, et je veux pas que tu sois tout seul. 

_ Dis à Mizo que je viendrais plus tard. 

_ Mais... 

_ Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas tout seul non? 

L'elfe à la tresse rose semblait impressionnée devant la témérité de son patron face au plus grand criminel de Kras. En temps normal, même Razer craignait les représailles d'une action contre la volonté de Mizo. Mais, en raison des récents événements et surtout de la quantité d'alcool ingérée, il n'en avait rien à faire. 

_ Je reste avec toi alors, déclara t-elle d'un ton résigné, n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis. 

_ Comme tu voudras. Bon qui part maintenant, toi? 

Il désigna l'elfe aux cheveux blancs neige de son index ganté. Celle ci reprit presque son habituel air de média, bien que moins convaincant que tout à l'heure.

_ Je ne partirais pas sans une interview, Monsieur. 

Chez elle aussi, les formules de politesse étaient tout à fait sarcastiques. Ce comportement Erolesque le fit presque sourire. Presque.

Il s'approcha plutôt d'elle, produisant un effet assez intimidant puisqu'elle dû relever la tête pour regarder le pilote dans les yeux.

_ Et vous voulez que je vous dise quoi hm? Que je suis effondré? Que je suis triste? Qu'il me manque? Vous voulez ça pour vendre votre émission minable?

Il avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre des bras de Thalilitwen avec beaucoup de poigne et il commença enfoncer ses doigts dans la chair de son bras 

_ Vous voulez un scoop? Je me retire des courses de combats. 

Malgré sa légère peur, l'elfe cyborg ne put empêcher un sourire étonné de dessiner la courbe de ses lèvres. La réaction des deux autres fut presque immédiate: 

_ NON! 

_ Razer non, reprit plus calmement Sherma, si tu fais ça Mizo te... 

_ Je continuerais de travailler pour lui, mais plus en tant que pilote. 

_ Tu veux t'enlever ta plus grande passion? Réfléchis-y sobre au moins, tu vas être encore plus triste! C'est ça que tu veux? 

Mais les arguments d'Akyra ne parvinrent pas aux longues oreilles de son frère, qui tournait son regard vers la journaliste rayonnante et légèrement bipolaire. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs après cette révélation fut très certainement la dernière chose à laquelle tous s'attendait. Elle s'approcha de sa caméra après s'être faite légèrement relâchée par le grand brun et l'éteignit. Les deux autres têtes brûlées, qui continuaient de persuader Razer de retirer immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire, s'arrêtèrent elles aussi pour observer les actions incohérentes de la semi robot. Après s'être assurée que la caméra était hors service et qu'elle voletait doucement vers le sol, Thalilitwen se décida à un peu plus de clarification. 

_ Quelle coopération! Je te remercie, et pour vous prouver ma magnanimité, (Akyra et Sherma se lancèrent un regard en coin) je vais vous donner un scoop moi aussi. Rien que pour toi, Razer. 

La journaliste à l’œil robotique soupira un instant, comme pour faire monter l'attente et la pression, avant de s'étirer longuement. 

_ Bon tu accouches? répliqua Akyra 

_ Eh bien Erol est... 

_ Ah non, s'exclama soudain l'elfe aux cheveux roses en regardant son patron d'un œil inquiet, si c'est pour nous dire des choses horribles sur l'accident, non merci! 

_ Laisse moi finir au moins il a... 

_ On veut pas savoir en combien de morceaux il a fini, vous êtes vraiment un monstre. 

_ Arrête de me couper la parole! 

_ Alors arrêtez de dire des trucs horribles! 

_ Il est vivant. 

Le silence qui suivit fit un très grand effet dramatique magnifiquement bien mené. Personne ne disait un mot, tout le monde cherchait le mensonge dans l'unique œil expressif de Thalilitwen. Les réactions furent bien différentes suivant l'elfe concerné: Sherma se taisait finalement, presque sous le choc, Akyra baissa les yeux d'un air humble, mais la réaction la plus violente fut sans équivoque celle du grand pilote de course. Le coup que la journaliste se prit dans la mâchoire aurait très bien pu la lui casser s'il elle n'était faite de métal. Au lieu de cela, elle baissa légèrement la tête après cette démonstration intempestive de violence, et refit presque immédiatement face à son opposant. 

_ Je l'ai vu exploser dans l'Eco Noire, tout le monde l'a vu. Tu mens. 

_ Personne ne peut survivre à ça, murmura Sherma dans un souffle. 

_ Le Baron l'a retrouvé, enfin... quelques morceaux... 

La cyborg évita le nouveau coup de Razer de justesse.

_ ... et il était toujours en vie. 

_ C'est du bluff. Tu cherches juste à me faire dire quelque chose qui puisse t'intéresser pour ton émission.

D'un air de défi, Thalilitwen se dirigea vers sa caméra à présent éteinte au sol et en extirpa une petite disquette grise qu'elle fit jouer entre ses doigts fins. Ses yeux de prédateurs défiaient le grand brun, tandis qu'elle fit mine de lui tendre le petit disque. 

_ Oh mais toutes les preuves sont là. 

On pouvait lire la petite inscription métallique gravée sur le dispositif: Projet E.R.R.O.L. Sherma s'apprêtait à lui arracher l'objet des mains mais la journaliste leva son bras pour le mettre hors de portée. 

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais vous la donner... En échange je veux voir Mizo. 

Razer sourit très légèrement à la mine fière de sa pilote qui allait s'empresser de placer une réplique sensationnelle. Apparemment ils furent les deux seuls à en être complice, mais c'en était devenu une habitude après avoir appris ensemble à supporter ces phénomènes de foires qu'étaient Shiv, Edge et Cutter. Surtout Cutter. La jeune elfe aux cheveux roses s'était approchée à nouveau du mur où le gros bouton rouge se mettait à clignoter. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts et décida finalement de répondre au chantage de l'elfe cyborg. 

_ Oh mais il arrive. 

Thalilitwen inclina sa tête en signe d'incompréhension, et quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne lui réponde ou ne dise un mot. Akyra n'osait pas parler, et Razer et Sherma se contentaient d'observer la journaliste. 

_ Alors? Quand? 

Un bruit retentit dans l'escalier qui fit murmurer Sherma avec un sourire bien moins innocent qu'à son habitude: 

_ Maintenant. 

Et au même moment, parce que le hasard faisait irrémédiablement bien les choses, les elfes en négociation entendirent des bruits de pas provenant des escaliers. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir à la volée, et quatre hommes apparurent soudainement en trombe dans le salon, ramenant au passage un peu de parité dans la pièce. Instinctivement, le grand brun au manteau rouge plaça sa sœur derrière lui pour la protéger de ce qui allait suivre. En effet, l'homme en tête du groupe, le chauve au crâne tatoué, se révélait être armé dangereusement. Thalilitwen l'inspecta prestement de son œil citron, persuadée d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part.

_ C'est lui Mizo ? C'est... tu es... qu'est-ce que... Blitz ?

La détonation qui suivit lui indiqua que son observation était bien la bonne. Un frisson envahit son corps et fut suivi d'une atroce convulsion qu'elle sentit résonner dans ses vertèbres métalliques. Elle ne baissa pas son regard étonné et fier des yeux bleus profonds de celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son éternel rival, et elle approcha plutôt une main tremblante vers l'impact qui l'avait transpercée. Ses doigts effleurèrent fugitivement la zone blessée, au niveau de l'épaule, avant de se retirer immédiatement en raison de la douleur qui s'accompagnait. La journaliste posa discrètement ses yeux sur sa main et observa ce dont elle se doutait en raison du liquide qui coulait et collait sa robe contre sa peau : elle était couverte de sang. 

Mais l'elfe cyborg, dans ses tremblements de plus en plus violents, s'était mise à rire. Plus aucune personne n'était présente à ses yeux dans cette pièce, juste une. Son ennemi, qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à percer à jour. Mizo. GT Blitz. Son rire redoubla.

_ Après la deuxième fois, tu as finalement réussi à me tuer.

Et elle continuait de le darder de son œil qui commençait à pleurer, se tenant droite et fière comme elle l'avait toujours été. Thalilitwen ne s'effondra qu'une fois qu'un deuxième tir n'eut traversé son crâne dans un horrible bruit de court-circuit. Morte.

Le silence qui aurait dû se révéler cérémonieux après ces sombres événements fut brusquement interrompu par une plainte d'un des nouveaux arrivants.

_ Pfffff, je venais de nettoyer le salon!

Edge semblait véritablement désolé, même si ce n'était pas pour la bonne raison. Akyra était bien la seule à avoir sursauté devant la mise à feu, si bien qu'elle s'était entièrement caché derrière son frère de manière extrêmement mature. Tout le monde arborait un visage impassible, et seul Mizo se décidait à s'attarder sur le corps inanimé qui trônait dans le salon.

_ Juste à temps boss ! 

_ Edge, Shiv, Cutter, faites disparaître le corps, ordonna t-il de sa voix grave.

Mais avant que les pilotes n'effectuent cette tâche ingrate, Le patron de Kras s'agenouilla pour récupérer la disquette encore serrée dans la main de la défunte cyborg. Ils ne s'exécutèrent donc qu'après, traînant le cadavre comme une vulgaire marchandise tandis que Mizo observait la pièce de ses yeux perçants. Ses pupilles menaçantes se posèrent finalement sur Akyra.

_ Une autre journaliste ? demanda t-il en braquant son arme vers elle.

_ Non, juste ma sœur, assura Razer.

L'espionne d'Abriville se serait bien sentie de dire à son frère ce qu'elle pensait du « juste ma sœur », mais elle n'était pas franchement prête à élever la voix devant l'elfe sanguinaire qui venait d'assassiner la plus grande prédatrice sous les ordres du Baron Praxis. C'était déjà bien que Razer protège.

On entendit un grand bruit dans l'escalier, ce qui suggérait que le trio de champions venait de faire tomber le corps.

_ Tu n'étais pas là Razer, reprit-il en pointant cette fois-ci son arme vers son meilleur élément, j'ai envoyé Sherma te chercher.

_ A ce propos, soupira le grand brun, il faudrait qu'on parle.

_ Je pense aussi.

Sherma fit un discret signe à Akyra de la suivre, avant de voler discrètement la disquette des mains de son boss, bien trop occupé à fusiller le pilote des Terres Gelées du regard, cherchant une faille dans son faux visage de pierre. Après un rapide coup d’œil inquiet vers son partenaire de circuit, la jeune elfe détala vers sa chambre

Malgré tout, il semblait à la Souterraine que les choses ne se passeraient pas aussi bien qu'elle ne l’espérait et que son frère, en dépit de sa sobriété d'une rapidité ahurissante, aurait besoin de tout son soutien pour ne pas replonger.  
  
*******  
  
_ C'est une mauvaise idée.

Akyra entrait à pas hésitant dans l'étage dédiée à la pilote. Sa chambre était recouverte d'affiches mettant en scène les membres de son équipe, d'articles de journaux et de trophées. Des photos de voitures et de championnats trônaient un peu partout. Quelques munitions de Pacificateur jonchaient sur le bureau, et l'arme elle même était posée contre la fenêtre. 

Sherma plaça la disquette dans le lecteur prévu à cet effet, alluma sa télévision murale avant de se jeter de tout son long sur le lit.

_ Mais non, ça peut être intéressant. On va voir des témoignages et une preuve qu'Erol est bien vivant !

L'espionne des Souterrains se demandait sérieusement si tout le monde dans cette ville était immunisé contre le choc face à la mort violente de quelqu'un, mais elle se ravisa de répliquer. Au lieu de cela, elle s'assit lentement sur une chaise, ses jambes encore tremblantes.

_ Ah ! Ça commence !

L'écran fit d'abord un peu de neige avant d'afficher une image nette. Trop nette. Bien trop nette.   
Akyra n'avait jamais vu auparavant cette section du Palais où elle supposait que la vidéo se déroulait. Il y avait des dizaines d'ingénieurs autour d'une table d'opération. Et au centre de l'attention, une personne qui hurlait de douleur. Erol. Enfin ce qu'il en restait.

Un haut le cœur secoua vivement la sœur de Razer à la vue de l'état de son «beau frère », si bien qu'elle détourna un instant le regard pour voir la réaction de la jeune elfe : et il lui aurait été impossible d'être plus écœurée et livide.

Plusieurs questions se posaient devant ce Projet E.R.R.O.L, qui allaient jusqu'à noyer d'informations l'esprit d'Akyra. Pourquoi Thalilitwen avait filmé ça ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie ? Comment était-il resté en vie ? Comment pouvait-il encore crier alors qu'une grande partie de son enveloppe corporelle était absente, arrachée lors de l'accident ?

Pourquoi les scientifiques lui greffaient des morceaux de métaux ? Allait-il devenir un androïde ? Était-ce toujours Erol ?

Toutes ces interrogations dont l'espionne ne voulait absolument pas la réponse tournaient dans sa tête au rythme des hurlements de l'ancien Commandant.

_ Akyra, je te fais préparer une chambre ou tu...

Les deux elfes sursautèrent à l'arrivée de Razer, qui fermait les yeux en se massant douloureusement la mâchoire. Son visage était marqué à de nombreux endroits et elles purent en déduire que sa « démission » n'avait pas dû très bien se passer. Il avait connu pire de toute façon, alors cela n'était pas la première préoccupation de Sherma. Non, ce qu'elle voulait lui crier, c'était de partir immédiatement de cette pièce avant qu'il ne... les mots ne venaient même plus dans l'esprit de la pilote, qui laissait rouler ses larmes sur ses joues roses. Aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres cependant.

Mais le grand brun, devant le manque de réponse, mais surtout à cause de la voix torturée trop familière qui sortait de l'écran de télévision, ouvrit brusquement les yeux, reconnaissant immédiatement son liebchen.

Et il aurait souhaité ne jamais les ouvrir. 

Il ne tint pas quelques secondes avant de les refermer, horrifié et dévasté devant cette vidéo d'opération de torture. Le spectacle de la transformation d'un être humain, de l'homme qu'il avait vraiment aimé en une chose de métal était bien trop dure à supporter, surtout en ce moment.

Sherma, remise du choc qui la paralysait, éteignit brusquement l'écran à l'aide de la télécommande, mais il était bien trop tard. Razer avait dors et déjà claqué violemment la porte, et aucune des deux elfes ne doutaient que des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues, plus dévastatrices que n'importe quel coup de Mizo.


End file.
